Lost And Found
by Anthoinette
Summary: Sasuke loses his memories. A whole new Sasuke comes to the light! But which sasuke will last? The adorable new Suke, or the old bastard Uchiha? Either way; Naruto will have to deal with it... Narusasu, a horny Konoha and very uke Sasuke! * On Hold! *
1. Chapter 1

Yep, new story is up

**Yep, new story is up! Hope you will like it!:D And yes, I don't like the title either. (.--.--.);;**

**WARNING! **_**Narusasu**_**, a Horny Konoha, a too cute for words uke Sasuke and of course: ****RATED M for later chapters! ****Run away in fear if this is not the way your worlds turns!**** Also; everyone Sasuke meets will have a dream with Sasuke as bottom.**

**I don't own Naruto in any way nor do I make money out of this. Reviews will be put in my happy box; Flames will be used to burn your house down.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What do you mean he doesn't remember us?!" Naruto asked, his arms waving in disbelief.

Sakura looked like all brain functions had stopped. If you noticed the drool that was starting to gather in the corner of her mouth, you could see that she was in that state for almost three minutes now.

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked worried from Naruto to Sakura. The three of them where standing in the hokage's office. The sun was standing high and the weather was comfortable, so a lot of people were outside. The open window let in all kinds of noises, but somehow they didn't reach the persons in the room.

"Sasuke lost his memory." She repeated, her voice dripping with seriousness but with a hint of concern and sympathy.

Let me explain this to you, since you're all looking kind of confused right now...and yes, that means that I've got cameras hanging in your houses. Deal with it.

Two months ago, Sasuke accepted a mission. Just a normal mission; spy two weeks on a rich bastard guy and report anything special. Sasuke left for the mission and live went on in Konoha. Every two days Tsunade received a report of what happened in the city on the border of Hi No Kuni. A.K.A Fire country.

After two weeks the reports stopped and Sasuke had noted in his last letter that he was coming home again in three days. So everything was normal. Sasuke would return in three days. Three days, yep, three days. Okay, only two days left. Only one. Aaaand, he is coming home right now.

Yep, any moment now. Hold on. Okay, maybe he got a little lost. Or he is tired. Or he needed more time then expected. Okay, five days has past, come home!

A week later and everyone got a little worried.

Naruto and Sakura both were on a mission of their own, so they didn't knew the big news yet. When they got home; three and a halve week later after Sasuke left, it was like the world had exploded.

Immediately a search team of anbu was set up and local cities and town where informed that Uchiha Sasuke was missing. Naruto and Sakura, of course were both worried to death and had a little search off their own. When the news leaked out about Sasuke it went round like a fire in Konoha and a day later the rumours had started.

Sasuke was dead, Sasuke was starting a new sound to destroy Konoha, Sasuke was secretly addicted to evil bunnies and started an army, Sasuke was lost, Sasuke was in a coma somewhere or Sasuke had lost in battle and was now in a hospital unable to reach Konoha to let him know that he was alive.

Of course, Sakura and Naruto didn't believe any of the rumours and went on with searching for Sasuke. Five weeks had past since Sasuke went away, but still no sign of him.

Then two days later, Tsunade got a letter. A no not some normal letter, no. The letter everyone had waited for. The letter came from a married couple in the earth country somewhere near the sea. The would make sure that Sasuke would arrive safely in Konoha.

Which they did, six days later. Sasuke immediately was sent to the hospital for research and Naruto and Sakura both hadn't seen him yet. Tsunade knew that Sakura and Naruto would blow up the whole room if they didn't got to see Sasuke soon. But they couldn't yet, they first needed to listen to a story.

"Sakura, Naruto. I told you who found him right?"

Naruto nodded so fast that Tsunade was afraid it might fall off, but fortunate it didn't. Sakura nodded slowly in her trance, still not completely awake. Tsunade signed for the two to sit down at the chairs that stood in the corner of the room and walked to the door. She opened it, revealing an old pair, both with grey hair and wise wrinkles. The man had a cane in his hand, the lady a small basket. They were holding hands.

Naruto immediately took the hint and picked up two more chairs, the most comfortable and placed them near Tsunade's desk. Then he grabbed his own chair and placed it in front of the other chairs. Sakura smiled to the couple and placed her own chair next to Naruto, looking curious to the couple.

Tsunade sat down behind her desk; she gave the couple a smile and then took a deep breath. "This is Umi Naomi and Umi Mori, these are the ones that found Sasuke. Naomi and Mori, these two are Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura, they are the best friends of Sasuke and they were on the same team together."

The couple made a soft bow which Sakura and Naruto returned. "Now, Naomi-san and Mori-san, can you please tell the whole story from the beginning, from the point you found Sasuke?"

Naomi gave a small smile to Naruto who smiled back, unsure why she kept looking at him. Then she started. "Once upon a time..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naomi sighed happily. This was life. Her husband and she were gathering herbs for dinner tonight and they walked hand in hand on the old forest path. Everything was normal but when the couple arrived at their favorite blueberry bush, they were shocked.

Not only where the blueberries gone, there was a smal puddle of blood in front of it. Mori immidiately let go of Naomi's hand and walked cautiously to the puddle. He kneeled in front of it and checked his surroundings.

Naomi held her hands in a sort of pray form. She looked worried at her husband who was lookig around, still kneeled down. Naomi suddenly tensed up when she heard something to her right.

"Mori." she whispered to her husband.

"Mori!" she hissed some harder.

"Mori!" she was now speakig out loud.

When her husband still didn't answer she rolled her eyes. "MORI!"

Her husband slowly turned around and made a 'sshhh' sound. His finger in front of his lips. Naomi pointed to her right and signed him to come over. Mori stood up, walked to Naomi and he walked through the bushes, in the direction Naomi had pointed to.

After a couple feet, Mori stopped in his tracks, causing Naomi to bump into him. She shot him a glare, but when he still looked forward she followed his gaze at something in front of him.

Naomi's eyes widened at what lay in front of them on the ground, trembling and shaking. When Naomi noticed that it was a boy, she ran over to the body and kneeled down. The man was lying on his side, hugging himself and his knees pulled up. His hair was messy and greasy and blocked the view to his eyes. yet Naomi knew that the man was crying, she could see the tears streaming over his cheeks and the sobs also gave it away.

The anbu outfit the boy was wearing was covered with dirt, blood and ripped in several places. Mori picked up the tigers mask that lay next to the shaking man. Naomi briefly checked if the man had any great wounds and then brushed the black hair in front of the man's eyes away.

The black eyes that were revieled looked at her, scared and sad. Yet they looked a little dead, as if they didn't care what happened anymore. The boy briefly looked into her eyes before looking at the grass in front of him again.

"Are you in great pain?" Naomi asked softly, smiling in hope to comfort the boy. The boy shook his head, still shaking and inhaled deeply and loudly after a sob. Naomi sighed of relief.

"can you stand?" she asked. The boy nodded. "I-I think s-so..." he whispered softly.

"My husband and I" Naomi pointed at the smiling man and the boy looked at him briefly before looking at naomi again. "are going to take you to our house, so we can help you, okay?"

The boy hesitated and Naomi saw him thinking. The boy briefly looked at the couple. Then he slowly nodded. Naomi sgave him an extra smile. "Good boy." She rewarded him. To her suprise she didn't get a scowl, but the boy's frown dissapeared. She cocked her head for a second, then she grabbed on of the boys arms and pulled it over her shoulder, her man doing the same with the other arm. The mask still in his hand.

On a 'one, two, three, now!' they pulled the boy up and noticed the hard way that it wasn't a boy but a young man. The young man had looked really small on the ground,yet now half hanging on their old shoulders they noticed that the boy was taller then them. And heavier then they had expected.

It took twice the normal time to get to their house but they didn't really mind. They softly placed the young man on the couch. Mori immidiately swent to get the first aid kit while Naomi helped the young man undress, so they had better access to the wounds.

The boy hadn't said anything yet, and it worried Naomi. She didn't ask though. The boy could speak and he probably was still to shocked to speak unless he needed though. Naomi looked at the anbu vest with a puzzled face till she noticed the zipper.

"Can you take off your vest?" she pointed at the zipper and the young man nodded hastily, like he was embarressed by the fact that Naomi had to point it out.

"can you also take off you shirt?" she asked. The young man nodded wile he was fuming with the zipper. She took a closer look to the boy. The young man was tall, about 6 feet. His black eyes were now set in a frown, since the stupid zipper would cooporate with him. The black hair, consisting of two bangs on each side of the face and a spiked back that stood in the air, had a blue tint to it.

The young man's face was femine when you took a second look and the eyes were sparkling. Even though the young man was probably about 18 or 19 years old; he had a childish glint in his eyes and his tongue was a bit peeking through his lips, since he was concentrating on his finger that pulled the zipper.

Only by his body you could see that it was a young man, his whole way of acting; crying, the tongue sticking out, sparkling eyes and happy when praised were only screaming: "I'm a boy, can I have cookie? I've been good!"

The devilish zipper finaly was done and the young man took of the vest. The started to pull his shirt up, but hissed in pain when he stretched himself. Naomi glanced at the wound on his stomach.

"point you fingers to the ceiling." She ordered with a happy sigh. The young man gave her a glance then he raised his arms. Naomi pulled the shirt over his head and placed it on the couch next to him.

The upper body was filled with scratches and little cuts, but nothing serious. Suddenly Mori entered the room with the first aid kit. Naomi looked at her husband and then to the sand on the young man's cheek.

"do you want a bath first?"

The boy gave her a smile and nodded fast. Naomi looked at her husband who just nodded and walked out of the room again, leaving the box on the table. Placing it next to the tiger mask.

"While you take a bath, I will wash your clothes, then when you're done we will take a look at your wounds, okay?"

The boy nodded again. "good boy." She said and the boys smiled, happy that he was praised for his actions.

"I'm Naomi and my husbands name is Mori."

The boy nodded but didn't answer the unsaid question what his name was. Naomi figured that the boy wasn't ready yet and left it that way. "bath's done!" mori shouted, breaking the silence. Naomi stood up form her chair and reached out her hand to help the young man up. The man took the hand, but when Naomi was about to let go since the man was up, he squeezed in it, not letting it go.

Naomi looked surpised that the man didn't let go of her hand. She then looked at the man in front of her who looked sad at her. "P-Please?" he softly whispered.

Naomi blinked before she gave squeeze back. "Good boy." She said again, hoping that praising him would encourage him to talk to her. The young man nodded with a grin. It was like a child was holding her hand, afraid that she would go away. Not an young man, bigger then her or her husband. The man gave her a smile as a thank you sign, so Naomi could only smile back. Wondering what would happen next.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay, first chapter is over! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will coninue with the story of Sasuke, Naomi and Mori. :D**

**Thanks in advance for reviewing! (if you're gonna do that...) ****X3**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaack

**I'm baaaack! xP**** Don't own Naruto…like usual. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naomi led the boy through the house to the outdoor bath. Mori stood next to the bath, placing some towels on the cabinet and some soap. Naomi squeezed in the hand of the young man before she let go. The young man looked at his hand before he let it hang next to his body.

"Does Mori need to help you with bathing, or drying up?"

The boy shook his head, a soft blush cheek decorated his pale cheeks. Naomi nodded and she and Mori walked out of the bathroom. Before she closed the door she said; "If you need help knock on the door, we will be in the room next door, okay?"

She closed the door after the boy nodded and walked away, when she had taken a few steps she remembered that she needed his pants if she wanted to wash it. So she walked back, knocked on the door. And opened it. The boy looked at the door, surprised and in some way relieved.

"I need your pants to wash it, can you take it off, please?" she pointed at the black pants that hang loosely on the slim waist of the owner. The man looked down and then at her. Naomi nodded and closed the door. She heard some rustling and the door opened a little and a hand with black pants in it came out of it. Naomi accepted the pants and the door closed again.

The man looked at the closed door and half hoped that it would open again. When it didn't happen after a few seconds he sighed. Then he turned around and looked at the bath. The raven looked around and scanned the area.

Then he took off his boxers and placed them next to the towels. He touched the water wit his foot and he gave a satisfied nod. He gently slid into the water. Unconsciously he shivered but let out a relieved sigh when the warm water touched his cold skin.

The raven took a deep breath and went underwater, running a hand through his hair. He got back up and wiped the water away out of his eyes. The water did miracles to his sore body and the raven checked all the wounds he could find and softly washed the dirt away with a face clothe. He hissed when the cloth touched some of the wounds, but the pain was only there for a moment.

The raven looked at the door again. He smiled. Naomi and Mori sure were nice, helping out a stranger like that.

"_I'm Naomi and my husbands name is Mori."_

The raven wished he could've have answered politely by saying his own name. But no matter how he thought about it, for some reason he just couldn't remember it. He hadn't realized it at first, when had woken in the forest. A few moments later, when he had taken himself to a safer place, trying to reach the river; it had suddenly hit him. From fear of not knowing anything, he had started to cry and let himself fall on the ground.

If he looked down, he could see his own reflection in the water. Yet he didn't know his name. The person in front of him was somebody. The raven looked closer to the reflection. How old was he? He looked young, very young...too young. For some reason he snorted, he didn't liked it that he looked so young. He splashed the image away with his hand, ruffling the water surface, creating wrinkles.

The raven traced the scar on his neck he had seen in the water with his fingers. It was on the front of his neck, long and thin. This scar was created by someone. Someone who knew who he was.

The raven slammed his fist on the water surface, splashing some water over the edge over the bath. Why couldn't he remember?! Damnit! The raven closed his eyes in annoyance, a frown on his face. The last thing he could remember was the blurry image of the forest he had woken up in.

He could remember what happened after that till now. But nothing from before that, or other important things.

Not his name, where he came from, how old he was, what he like or hated. What the ell he did in the forest and what was it with that stupid mask? Scared the shit out of him when he woke up...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naomi washed the clothes gently in the little river that was just behind the house. She pulled the pants out of the basket and checked the pockets, a habit she picked up from he kids since they always put stones or something else in it.

She put her hand in the left pocket and raised her eyebrows when she felt something. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the pocket. It was a neat folded piece of paper. She slowly opened it.

"Dear Suke,

Buy me a souvenir, pretty please?

From Naruto-sama."

Naomi blinked at the words. So the man's name was Suke? What a weird name, mustn't be very common. Naomi smiled; finally she could call him by his first name. She placed the piece of paper in her own pocket and started to wash the pants.

Meanwhile, Mori picked out some clothes that he thought the man would fit and placed them in front of the door. He gave a knock on the door. "There are some clothes outside, are you coming out? We need to disinfect the cuts."

"O-okay." Was the soft response. Mori sighed relieved, glad the boy started to talk. The he walked over to the living room and grabbed the first aid kit, placing all the stuff they needed outside the box.

"Mori! Mori!" Naomi happily shouted. "Living room." Mori simply said as he could see his wife ran past the door. Naomi walked back and smiled at her husband. "Look, I know his name." She panted. She handed over the paper and Mori read it.

"Suke? What a weird name."

"It thought so too, but it doesn't matter! Is he coming out?" Mori nodded. "Good, I will hang up his clothes."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The raven was sitting on chair, shirtless and a little bent forward, his elbows resting on his knees while Naomi gently massaged the oil on the wound. None of the three had talked yet and you could see Naomi was ready to talk and very impatient.

Suddenly the raven tensed up and hold back a hiss of pain. "Sorry Suke, did it hurt?" Naomi asked. Suke's eyes widened and he turned around to look at her. Naomi just smiled.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked, stunned. Naomi winked at him and she pulled the paper out of her pocket. She handed it over to Suke who read it. He softly murmured the words.

"I'm Suke?" he asked. "Where did you found this?"

Naomi and Mori blinked and shot each other a worried look. "What do you mean Suke, don't you remember, it was in your pocket."

Suke looked to Mori and Naomi and sighed. What would make the difference anyway? "Actually, I don't remember anything, I only can remember the things that happened after I woke up in the forest."

"Nothing? Not even an image or something?!" Naomi asked shocked. Suke nodded. Mori looked at the piece of paper. "Do you remember this Naruto-sama?"

Suke looked down at the note and frowned at the name. "I don't know it, but for some reason it's pissing me of." He said like an angry child who wasn't allowed to touch the cookie jar.

Naomi let out a chuckle. She kneeled down in front of Suke. "Listen Suke. Do you want to know what happened?"

Suke looked puzzled to her. Naomi shot a look at Mori and sighed. "Sometimes finding out your past isn't something you want. Or you want it but when you find it, you don't want it and then it's too late to turn back. Maybe you forgot it for a reason. Of course, if you want to go back to were you came from, we will help you the best we can, okay?"

Suke frowned. "I-I don't know."

Naomi placed her hand on Suke's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Until you figured it out, you can stay here, don't worry and take your time."

Suke nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Naomi went back to his wounds. Suke looked at the paper. 'Naruto-sama.' He thought. Maybe it was his lord or something, looking at the Sama. Or his father or brother. Suke swallowed. Or his lover... he shook his head. No, it sounded more like a leader.

Suke traced his finger over his own name. At least he knew his own name. That was a start, but like Naomi had said; did he wanted to know his past? Suke sighed. There was going to be hard time coming his way...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Hope to see or hear from you X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I don't own Naruto, …still cool? –Everyone glares at me and then walks away- Nooooo! Don't leave me! :( xP**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Suke!"

Suke flinched, his fingers losing the grip on the scroll he was holding, yet just before the scroll touches the ground he grabs it again. Suke had a good reflex, that's all…

"Suke, come down, now!"

Suke sighed. This couldn't be good. "Coming, mom!"

He shouted back and left his room, he walked off the stairs and looked at Naomi. "Suke how many times did I tell you?" she asked, her hands placed on her hips and her foot tapping on the ground. Then she showed his a pair of socks. Just a normal pair of socks, with the normal color gray, but there was one surprised thing; they were inside out. Suke swallowed loudly and just scratched the back of his head, not looking at Naomi.

"Suke…what is wrong with these socks? Like every pair you put in the laundry basket?"

Suke knew he was in trouble; he could the see the look in Naomi's eyes and the way she was waving with the socks. So it was time to use the most ultimate weapon he had. Suke pointed his toes shy to each other and fumed with his hands in front of his chest. His lower lip began to tremble and his eyes turned big; the sparkles that appeared sparkled extra hard.

Naomi just rolled her eyes. "That trick doesn't work on me young man, I'm immune to you puppy eyes."

Suke pouted, he grabbed the socks that Naomi had in her hands and then turned them right again, he handed them over to Naomi again and gave a questioning smile. "Good boy." she said, while turning around. She walked away. Suke smiled. He knew that the praise almost made him look like a dog, yet he could only feel happiness when his 'parents' said it.

Suke stood still for a couple of seconds before he started walking up the stairs again. "Ah, Suke, hold on. Can you get some things for me?"

"Sure, dad. What do you need?"

"Can you go to the hardware store in town and get some nails for me? Oh, and a couple kunai and shuriken, I need some for my students."

Mori was, surprise, surprise, a ninja, or had been. He retired a couple of years ago. He was now a teacher at the school in town and had gennin groups who he accompanied on some missions. Training was one of his specialties and he was known for getting the best out of the gennin. Of course, training couldn't go without weapons and he needed some new for today. The nails were for the boat he was building. He loved to ride on the river.

Anyway, not really interesting, so let's go back to Suke who's now walking in town. He walked down the main streets; that was filled with stalls and blankets for the Sunday market. Some people wished him a good morning, since they knew him. Of course the arrival of Suke had been going through town like a fire and everyone knew him in a couple of days. Suke turned left and on the corner of the street was a small hardware store. He opened the door and waved at the man behind the counter. "Good morning Suke!" the man waved back and went back to his costumer.

Suke sighed and walked to the back of the store, looking at the wall filed with boxes containing nails and bolts and stuff like that. He frowned at the sizes and grabbed the note out of his pocket with the information he needed. He unfolded it and read what was on it.

"_Dear Suke,_

_Buy me a souvenir, pretty please?_

_From Naruto-sama."_

Suke blinked at the paper before he grabbed the right one. Suke carried the note with him 24/7 and wasn't planning on letting it go. He still didn't remember a single thing and for some reason the note calmed him when he was getting frustrated because he lost his memories. He could see flashes though, but they were only there for a second and he couldn't even see a thing. They were gone before he realized that they were there. But he didn't paid attention to them, he wanted to focus on his live with Naomi and Mori.

Mori and Naomi were surprised to find out that Suke was actually quite a talker when you knew him, he didn't like strangers though and rather wanted to hide then talk when they introduced him to a stranger. Suke was a good assistant and helped whenever he could. So in a few days Suke helped with the training from Mori with his gennin.

Mori discovered that Suke really had the skills and that he had every reason to wear the anbu suit. Suke skills didn't surprised, Mori, Naomi and others but also himself. Every time he did something that he didn't knew he could it, he felt like he was in heaven. Every jump, every weapon that was sent to him, every jutsu he used (with a little help of Mori of course) sent shivers to his spine and the adrenaline only made him want more.

Of course, Suke realized that his ninja skills didn't came from one way to another. _"You must have trained every day and had some good friends in your past, Suke. Cause with straining and some love, comes strength." _Suke frowned when Mori had said that. Suke walked out of the weapon store with two bags in every hand. He looked up to the blue sky, filled with some white clouds here and there.

Was there someone that was missing him right now? Cried for him, longed for him? Did this Naruto-sama miss him? What if everyone from his lost memories was looking for him right now? Worried sick. Suke bit his lower lip, a stupid habit that he had picked up from Naomi. What if nobody missed him? what if someone was actually happy that he left and hoped he had died somewhere in the gutter?

Suke shook the thought out of his head and walked further. No, he wasn't going there. Forget the past. He had Naomi and Mori now, so there was nothing to worry.

"Oi, Suke!" Suke stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow at the young boy that came running up to him.

"did you hear the latest news?" the boy said, handing an leaflet over to Suke who accepted it. "The last Uchiha is missing." Suke looked puzzled to the boy in front of him. "what do you mean, Oti? What's an Uchiha?"

Oti snickered. "Not what, who. He's the last survivor of his clan. The Uchiha clan had this really cool bloodline limit! I don't know the name…but they had red eyes! And it can look into your brain! And now he's missing!" Oti pointed to the leaflet. "can you give this to Naomi-san and Mori-sensei?"

Suke nodded and Oti walked away to the next victim, who got a leaflet pushed in his hands. With the free story of Uchiha. Suke looked at the leaflet and frowned when there was no picture. "Uchiha Sasuke, missing Konoha anbu nin." He whispered the title softly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Dad, stuff is on the table! Mom, I have something for you!"

Naomi and Mori entered the room, while Mori immediately grabbed the bags and started looking at the items, Naomi got the leaflet from the table. "Uchiha Sasuke." She read out loud.

"Uchiha Sasuke is missing since a mission on the border of Hi no Kuni a couple weeks ago. Expected is, that he is wounded or hospitalized. Uchiha possesses the 'Sharingan', please refrain from fighting when he has activated his bloodline limit."

Naomi sighed. "sounds like he's pretty dangerous, then again, he's an Uchiha."

"What's so special about this Uchiha?" Suke asked, pouting at the worried look in Naomi's eyes. Naomi sat down at the table and Suke followed her actions.

"The Uchiha clan was a powerful but peaceful clan in the city Konoha. They we're all known for their strength, because of their special bloodline limit, the sharingan. It's also know as the 'red eye'. I don't know much about it, but it's really powerful."

Naomi finished. Suke cocked his head. "Seems like just a guy being popular cause of his last name, nothing special about him. I'm going upstairs, read a book."

"dinner's up in half an hour, okay?" Naomi said, looking worried at t retreating back of her 'son'. Suke nodded and left the room. Naomi picked up the leaflet. "too bad the description really sucks. Everyone in this area has black hair and eyes."

Suke passed the door to his bedroom and walked into Mori's office, standing in front of their own little library. Suke started at the end of a line of books and passed the backs of the books with his finger, mumbling the titles.

Suddenly his finger stopped and he grabbed the book, walking to his own room and sitting down on his futon. He opened the book, looked at the index and searched for page 143, when he found the word he needed.

"The Sharingan is an eye technique that naturally occurs in a select few members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan is thought to be descended from the Byakugan, see page 105 but grants the user different abilities and a different insight. The Sharingan does not automatically appear from birth in a user; instead, it will usually appear when the user is in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save them. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time they wish. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, with a maximum of three in each.

The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize any standard form of jutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them.

The Sharingan's second ability is granting the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan can track even the quickest opponents, though, like the first ability, it doesn't necessarily mean the user has the ability to react to it. This 

perception is also great enough to see through genjutsu and to observe the movement and flow of chakra, but not to the same extent or clarity as the Byakugan. It also gives color to chakra. Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty.

The Sharingan's third capability is a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. When used in conjunction with the aforementioned aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future. It also allows for other forms of hypnotism, such as putting an opponent to sleep, replaying memories to someone else, or creating various illusions to fool an opponent."

Suke blinked at the page in the book. On the next page was a picture of the sharingan eye. One with one dot, one with two and one with three. Suke traced his finger over the first picture and frowned.

_/A man with black hair, tied into a piece of cloth on the back of his head, a weird outfit and a mask in front of his face. He held his fist in front of his face, three needles between his fingers. Somehow he could see reflections of him everywhere, it was like he was standing in a mirror hall. Suddenly his own images disappeared and the woman came back for his own._

"_he's coming!"_

"_calm down…"_

"_concentrate…"_

"_and see through it!" echoed through his mind, seeing as the man ran towards him with incredible speed./_

Suke gasped. He almost fell over and supported himself on his arm. His face was covered with sweat and he felt incredibly hot. His cheeks were burning and his hands were shaking. Suke looked around, confused. This was the longest flash he had, even though it had been only a matter of seconds.

"Suke! Dinner!"

Suke looked terrified at the door, startled from the sudden noise. "C-coming!" he shouted back to his mother. His heart was beating like crazy and Suke took a deep breath in hope to calm down. He got up his feet, with a few failed attempts and walked downstairs.

"Suke? What's wrong?" Naomi asked concerned as he sat down at the table. Mori stopped reading the newspaper and looked at Suke. "I had another flash, that's all." He whispered. Naomi sat down, the concern only growing. Suke almost bit his lip at the nervousness that crept through his body as the eyes were set on him.

"I-it was kinda overwhelming. I actually heard myself say something, or think. And I saw a man with an anbu mask."

"Suke, maybe you should think about the past, all these memori-" Naomi started.

"No!" Suke shouted, startling Naomi and Mori. "No, I'm here with you and I'm happy, I don't need the past! Do you want me gone?!"

Naomi stood up. "How dare even you think that we want you gone?" she hissed, her eyes spitting fire. Suke swallowed. He never liked when someone got angry on him. Naomi sighed and sat down again. "honey, Mori and I are just worried about you. Maybe you say that you don't want to know your past but your other you is certainly trying to say something.

Maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't be ignoring it."

Suke looked down at his plate with fresh made sushi. For some reason his appetite was totally gone. He looked over to Mori, who was staring to eat. Naomi hesitated for a second but then started. "I'm afraid that the people from my past hate me." He murmured.

Naomi stopped her actions, her chopstick with a piece of sushi between it almost touching her lips. "Suke, how could you even think that? But that isn't the question here. Do you want to know who you was?"

Suke looked from Mori to Naomi to his plate and the other way around. "I'm curious, yes." He admitted softly. Naomi smiled and placed her hand on Suke's. "No matter what happens, we will be there." Mori gave him a smile and Suke nodded back.

"tomorrow, let's find out who you are." Mori said, or rather, stated. It sounded like he made it the next big mission of his life, or that his life depended on it. Suke suppressed a snicker and Naomi giggled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next morning they had started, ask people and they went to the police station to ask information off missing people. They came back with 8 files of missing nin, that could be Suke.

"Tomo Ryuuchi, 20, anbu, scar on his right shoulder blade." Naomi raised an eyebrow at Suke, who shook his head. "Don't have a scar there." He sighed.

Mori grabbed him by his shoulder. "it's only the second one, we have 6 left. Don't be so down."

"okay, next. Hikita Horo, also known as Horohoro. Blond hair… okay let's skip this one."

"Jiho Meo. Black hair, black eyes, tall, about 6 feet. Very …handsome? Okay, anbu," Suke and Mori kept on nodding, yes, yes, yes. "danger to himself and people, doesn't has his drugs with him." Suke and Mori went from nodding to shaking their heads. No, right?

"okay next, Uchiha Sasuke." Suke sighed. "let's skip that one." Naomi frowned. "this one has a better description. Black hair, black eyes, anbu tattoo on his right shoulder."

Naomi's eyes widened at the next line. "Has a horizontal scar on the base of his neck." She whispered. Suke's eyes widened and his fingers shot up to touch the scar.

"On his right shoulder blade are traces to find of a seal, that was removed a long time ago." She breathed with a high pitched voice. Suke simply nodded. The black smudge like he was burned was easy to see when you looked at it.

The three of them fell into a deep silence for a long time when suddenly Naomi stood up and hugged, Suke. "We have to make sure the police knows and we have to get ready! Oh Suke, we have to go back to Konoha! We have to meet up with you family again! Oh god, Mori get you stuff! We have to get ready!"

Mori stood up and ran out of the door, Naomi ran through the front door probably going to the police station. Sasuke blinked. What the hell just happened?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yes, what did happen? Anyway, review and you will get your next update on Wednesday or else on Thursday! Thanks for the reviews you gave to me and I hope to see you again! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, I love you guys! Just so you know…trust me if I owned Naruto it would be so 18+**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I recognize this gate!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke basically jumped up and down from joy and pointed at the opened gates off Konoha. "Well, actually, I only remember the hugeness. Why are they so freaking huge?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the gates, his head tilted back to look at the top of them. Naomi and Mori laughed. "They are kinda big though." Naomi agreed, raisin an eyebrow at the gates.

Naomi and Mori walked over to the small stable sanding near the gates, two chuunin behind the desk. Sasuke looked his eyes out of his head and let out an 'whoa'. A small girl smiled at him, her hand tangle with the one of her father. Sasuke enthusiastically waved back and flashed a big grin. He looked around and noticed his parents, talking to one of the chuunin.

"Mom, dad, what are we going to do from now on?" Sasuke asked, his head leaning on his mother's shoulder. Naomi gave a smile. "This kind sir is going to bring us to the Hokage. We'll have to see how it goes from there on."

The said kind sir, aka a chuunin who recognized Sasuke right away dropped the papers he was holding and just like his colleague his jaw was introducing himself to the ground. Hi ground, I'm jaw, yeah just saw something weird again...No the eyes are doing okay and nose is just having trouble with his wife. Oh, I got to get up again, bye, nice speaking to you. Sasuke looked at them, noticed the stares they gave him and hid behind his mother. He was way too big to actually hide himself behind his mother, but when he bends through his knees a little bit, it actually worked. Half.

Mori looked from the scared Sasuke to the chuunin. "Something wrong, gentlemen?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. The chuunin seemed to wake up from their trance and one of them nodded.

"Ah, yes…I…" the man gave Sasuke another look before he looked to Mori and Naomi. "I will take you to the Hokage Tsunade-sama. She will be delighted to meet you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"From that on we met with Tsunade-sama and Suke got examined. Then you know what happened." Naomi finished her story.

Naruto and Sakura had been listening with great patience and a big rock of disbelief. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, acting all childlike and smiling. Sure …and Sakura was naturally pink. This was putting Sasuke and smiling in one sentence and for some reason Sakura's brain refused to do that.

She let out a little chuckle. "Are you sure this is Sasuke? It doesn't sound like him. I mean, acting like you said is not really something…uhm…his style." She said hesitating to find the right words. Naruto nodded in agreement, still speechless. Tsunade let out a chuckle. "Don't worry. It's Sasuke alright."

Suddenly Naruto stood up and bowed in front of the couple. "Thank you for taking care of Sasuke and giving him a home when he needed it. I really appreciate what you did and I'm very thankful for what you did!"

Everyone but Naruto blinked at the sudden outburst of Naruto, but the couple just shrugged it off and bowed back. "Suke especially wanted to know you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood straight again, looking in disbelief at Naomi. "He remembers me?" he whispered softly. Naomi gave a sad smile. "No, he doesn't, but some reason his interest was peaked by you."

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Can me and Sakura go see him?"

"Sakura and I." Tsunade corrected and she smiled at the rolling eyes of Naruto. "And yes, you may. Follow me. Naomi-san and Mori-san, would you like to join us?"

"So, does Sasuke see you as his parents?" Sakura asked when they arrived in the hospital. Naomi and Mori nodded. "Actually, when he noticed we where no danger he started to call us mom and dad. We tried to make him stop that, but he looked so hurt when he told him to stop that we just let it go." Mori explained. Sakura nodded.

Before they knew it they stood in front of a white door. On the name tag stood in curly letters 'Uchiha Sasuke'. "Maybe we should prepare him first on what's going to come, okay?" Naomi suggested. Naruto and Naomi nodded, the nervousness in their stomachs growing.

Naomi and Mori knocked on the door and they went in, they left the door open though. "Suke?" "Mom, dad!"

Sakura and Naruto flinched at the loud voice. They gave each other a look and then looked at Tsunade who just gave a smile. "It's him alright."

"Suke, listen. You're going to meet some people. They were your teammates. They are actually." Mori started. "Are they as nice as Tsunade-sama?" they heard the loud voice say, that actually sounded kind of small right now... Naomi chuckled. "They are very nice. And Naruto is there too."

There was a silence. "Are you okay? Is it okay if they come in?" Naomi asked concern dripping from her voice. "Mom…" The voice that belonged to Sasuke started. Naruto and Sakura gave each other a shocked look. Mori hadn't been lying over the whole mom, dad thing.

"Can you please stay behind the door?" the tone was used like a child who asked if the light on the hall could stay on because he was sure there was a monster under his bed.

"…sure Suke. It's okay, call if you need us." Naomi answered.

Naruto and Sakura waited till Naomi and Mori walked out of the room and closed the door behind themselves. "Please, don't tell what happened in his past yet and don't say things that may confuse him." Naomi asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Sakura stood in front of the door and then gave Naruto a small nervous smile. "So, how do I look?" she asked. Naruto smiled. "Like a doctor Sakura, like always."

Sakura gave him a small nod before she gave a knock on the door and opened it. Tsunade has been right. There was no mistake that this was Sasuke. The ice prince that even the North Pole was jealous of. Sakura gave a small wave. Sasuke's eyes were big and he looked from Naruto to Sakura and back again.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked a little hint of fear dripped trough his voice.

Sakura placed her hands in front of her mouth and started to let out small sobs. Sasuke's eyes widened even more and he jumped out of bed. He stood in front of Sakura and looked unsure of what to do. "No, please don't cry, I'm sorry!" he said his arms waving up and down. Sakura let out a small giggle. "No it's not that Sasuke, It's just. I'm so happy to see you again!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his neck and hugged him, causing Sasuke to stiffen.

Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's back and looked a little bit in panic. Suddenly Sasuke noticed that there was someone else in the room. In the corner of his eye stood a tall blond man, eyeing him.

The man looked at him with half lidded eyes and his head a little bit cocked. His hands were in the pockets of his anbu pants. His eyes read different emotions. Happiness, yet sadness and disbelief.

Sasuke looked away from the other man's gaze and wiggled a bit in Sakura's hug. Sakura immediately let go of him and a smile appeared on her face. "I'm Sakura, we always saw each other as brother and sister." The other man in the room let out a snicker and Sakura send him a glare. "Don't mind him, Sasuke." She whispered. "He's always been like that."

The man took a step forward and smiled. Something that made Sasuke swallow loudly. Now that he saw the man up close he looked beautiful. The sun was shining in his blue eyes, three scars on each cheek decorated the sun kissed skin and the blond hair looked really soft. If the guy had a halo and some wings he would've believed that it was an angel.

"I'm Naruto." he said. Sasuke's eyes widened at the name. Then he ran to the back of the room, grabbed his backpack and searched for something. Naruto and Sakura gave each other glance and Naruto shrugged. Sasuke let out a small victory shout and walked over to Naruto. Then he held up a little package in front of Naruto. Naruto gave the package a look and then looked at Sasuke who just looked at the ground, a small blush on his face.

Naruto grabbed the package and started to unwrap it. He then opened the little box and pulled out a small wooden female figure. The figure wore a black and white kimono of real silk and in her hand she held a lantern that she kept in front of her. In her other hand was a small book that she kept close to her chest.

"It's the god of the local river in our town, she guides the fish to the local farmers when they fish, and she's called Mazurka." Sasuke explained at the puzzled expression of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto then gave him a smile. The blush on Sasuke's face became bigger. "You remembered! Did you find the note?" Naruto asked, his free hand ruffling through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke gave a small nod with a smile and grabbed the note from his pocket.

"Good boy." Naruto said. Sakura let out a small gasp when Sasuke smiled. She had never seen Sasuke smile like that. Yes, he had smiled a lot, but always with a special reason. Now he smiled himself to the heavens just of two words that normally were directed to a dog.

She covered her face with her hands. First, it didn't get to her that much but now she realized. Sasuke had lost his memories. He remembered nothing. Not who they were, not what they had done, who everyone was, how he was normally, where he lived. Nothing, it was like a blank piece of paper, a new start of his life, a Sasuke who was reborn. Tears streamed down her cheeks and gather at the bottom of her jaw line, either falling on the ground or on herself.

This wasn't Sasuke anymore. This was Suke. Just simply having the same outer appearance. This happy boy who smiled a lot and acted like a little kid wasn't Sasuke. It just couldn't be. Sasuke would come home any time now, making up an excuse for being late and then let out a small 'Hn' while glaring at Naruto who annoyed him for some reason.

She felt warm arms wrapping them around her and Sakura's sobs became harder. She grabbed the fabric of Naruto's shirt and her knuckles turned white at the strength she used. Naruto let out some comforting words and his hand stroke through her hair.

Sasuke looked at the scene in front of him. he felt guilty and bad. He had a family and then he made them sad. Sasuke looked away when Naruto looked at him. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice without emotion. Sasuke hesitated, but looked up to Naruto's eyes. He let out a small gasp. Naruto's eyes where comforting, the looked soft and on his face was a relaxed smile. Sasuke felt the heat in his face rise again.

"We do _not_ hate you and don't apologize for losing your memories cause you can't do a thing about that, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled. "Good, now please sit down at the bed." Sasuke immediately walked to the bed and set down, Naruto placed Sakura next to him, also on the bed. Sakura wiped her tears away and gave Sasuke a small smile which he returned.

"Sasuke, have you remembered something? Flashed or pictures maybe?"

Sasuke looked down, his feet were very interesting. Sakura looked worried. "I-I saw pictures, but they were there only for a second or two or something like that. It was always several flashed after each other and there was always this soft background noise, like someone is whispering to me while I'm trying to listen. I recently had a real memory though, but I didn't really get it. None of my flashes had one of you in it though, at least not that I know of."

"What kind of memory was that?" Naruto asked his interest suddenly shooting up. Sasuke told Sakura and Naruto about what he had seen. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't know when that was. Mirrors?"

"I looked quite young when I saw myself, maybe I was ten or something." Sasuke proposed hoping to find out what his memory had meant.

"when did you get this memory?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed and frowning. Sasuke thought about it. "Oh, I was reading something about the sharingan."

"Could it be…Haku?" Naruto asked Sakura with a small hesitation. Sakura frowned, but then smiled. "Yeah, that might be it!"

"What, what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned to him. "We think that you saw Haku. Haku used a technique that was made with ice mirrors. That explains the images you saw and the disruption of the man. And that was the fight you activated your sharingan."

Sasuke nodded in awe. He looked up to the door when it opened. Naomi and Mori walked in followed by Tsunade. "Is everything okay?" Naomi asked. Sasuke nodded. "Mom, this is Naruto-sama and this is Sakura-chan!" he said happily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the –sama, but left it that way. After all, why would he want to change that? The smirk on his face was proof enough that we not going to do anything. Sakura raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at Naruto when she saw him smirk, but was happy that she actually had a suffix and that Sasuke was glad he had met her.

"Ne, Sasuke we are going to your real home, so are you going to change clothes?" Naomi said, smiling when Sasuke's eyes widened with excitement. He nodded fast. Tsunade, Naomi, Mori and Sakura walked out again. Naomi saw Naruto walking to the door but she stopped him. "Naruto, can you stay? He still had problems with changing his clothes for 

some reason and I rather want someone of his own age to be with it than us. Don't help him too much, only if you think he really needs it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded and Naomi flashed him a smile. "Thanks."

The door closed and Naruto leaned against it. Sasuke wore a light blue pajamas of the hospital so he would be fine anyway. Sasuke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wanted to pull it up when he noticed that Naruto was still in the room. Sasuke started to look like a tomato and looked down. His fingers played with the bottom of his shirt. "Uhm, can you please look away, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto was happy that he had a great control of his hormones that started to run through his body. His hand shot up to his nose and he gave a quick nodded before turning away, a blush of his own decorated on his cheeks. Did Sasuke now how he had looked, with the sun coming from behind? God, this was not Sasuke, this was SasUKE. Naruto leaned with his forehead against the door and his hands in his pockets. If he wouldn't look he wouldn't grab.

"N-Naruto-sama?" was the soft whisper behind him. Naruto tensed up. "Yes?" his eyes shutting tight in the hope that god heard his silent pray.

Please let him be done, Please let him be done, Please let him be done, Please let him be done, Please let him be done, Please let him be done, Please let him be done.

"I-I'm stuck with my h-hair."

Fuck.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around. He took another deep breath and cursed. Damn. Could anyone be more adorable? Sasuke's hands were standing straight up, packed like a package in his shirt that was actually already above his head. You could see Sasuke's head, which was now red and looking anywhere but at Naruto. A piece of Sasuke's hair was circled around a button on the shirt.

Naruto walked to him and started to gently fume with Sasuke's hair. He noticed how soft it was. Sasuke looked at the ground, which gave Naruto an opportunity to look at Sasuke's stomach. Naruto licked his lips. The pale skin looked like vanilla and Naruto's gaze went over the stomach and stopped for a while at Sasuke's nipples. If you looked at Sasuke, you could see that he actually had a very female body; slim waist and flat stomach, his nipples small yet very pink and noticeable.

Naruto let out a small whimper. He couldn't touch. Must not touch, Sasuke, must not touch him, god how would he look? With a blush on his face, softly panting and looking away, embarrassed? The image was straight sent to Naruto's groin.

"Ouch!" Sasuke let out. Naruto blinked and focused on the button again, letting a soft 'sorry' escape his lips. Finally the hair came of the button and Naruto gave a relieved sigh. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over Sasuke's head.  
Sasuke let his arms fall beside his body, still not looking at Naruto's eyes. Naruto swallowed when Sasuke pulled on the strings that held the pajama  
pants on his place on the slim waist. The pants feel on the ground, revealing black boxers and vanilla cream covered skin on those long legs.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand for support and stepped out of the pile of pants, peeling the pants over the heels of his feet. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face, but just one look at the red ears and he knew that He was blushing like a mad man. The raven let go of his hand and picked up the clothes from the hospital bed and quickly put them on.  
Sasuke turned around to say he was ready to go but blinked at Naruto's smirk. He grabbed the clothes out of his hands with a soft growl and folded it neatly. With a soft 

pull on the sheets, Sasuke decided that he was now really done, so he grabbed Naruto by his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Sakura wondered what happened in the room. The smirk on Naruto's face wasn't hard to notice just like the blush on Sasuke's face. While the look on Naruto's face made him look really hot, the way Sasuke stood there...  
Looking down, a blush on his cheeks, fuming with one hand with the shirt he was wearing and the other holding Naruto's wrist like he just had gotten lost and refused to let go. It made Sasuke look ...cute, very very cute. Sakura praised herself, she was always a good one to control her hormones, but damn was it hard...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Euh…update….damn…I think; Sunday, but then don't expect a big chapter, like 2000 words. Thanks for the reviews and I really appreciate it! X3 Bye Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews

**Changed the author's notes for chapter 1 and 2. Nothing special.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews**** and your patience! I really appreciate it! I finally updated my deviant art page and you can find it in my profile!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto placed a bowl with vegetables on the table, and sat down at his own seat. Naomi, Mori and Sasuke looked in awe at the food. "well, don't wait, help yourself." Naruto said smiling. A second later everyone was eating and Naomi let out a loud 'Hmmmmm'. "this is delicious Naruto." She said grabbing some meat. Sasuke agreed with a nod and a smile.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Mori asked, swallowing the last bite of his second bowl. Naruto let out a snicker. "actually, I learned from Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up with a face of surprise. Naruto smiled. "I didn't exactly ate healthy before Sasuke thought me. Actually, I think I almost only ate ramen, mostly because it was cheap and fast to make. On one day, I lost a bet with Sasuke and I was suppose to cook dinner for him, but of course, I didn't know what to make."

Naruto let out a snicker. "You should have seen your face, Sasuke. You looked all shocked from disbelief and you rolled your eyes like always."

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. Wondering why he would roll his eyes on that moment, he couldn't remembering rolling his eyes. Then again, he didn't remembered anything.

"Anyway, Sasuke made a proposal, he would learn me how to cook decent and healthy meals and I would cook for him every Friday and in the weekends. Of course we started that day and since then Sasuke came to my place to learn me to cook and I came here to show him what I learned. Since then we've always eaten together.

Even when I could cook decent meals, we still continued to cook for each other. Actually, on one point we didn't even bother to go home anymore when we thought it was to bothersome and stayed over for the night."

"we sure were good friends, ne, Naruto-sama?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked, then gave him a sad smile. "yeah…" was the soft escape from his lips.

Sasuke tried to remember, but nothing came to his mind. He knew he could cook, that was proven when he cooked for mom and dad. Yet to Sasuke, Naruto's face and Sakura's face had just been like a strangers. It was like meeting someone at the street who knew everything about you and you knew nothing. Naruto saw Sasuke's frowning face and snickered.

"it's okay, Sasuke, you don't have to force yourself." He whispered. Sasuke gave him a look of gratitude. Sasuke took another bite of his food and Naomi started about the Konoha, how she thought it was. Naruto only listened with one ear. He looked at Sasuke.

'friends huh….' Naruto let out a sigh and started to listen to the comment Mori was making.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"so, why are you staying again?" Sasuke asked, standing in the bathroom, trying to remember where the hell his toothbrush would be.

"Because, Sasuke." Naruto started, walking in the bathroom, opening a cabinet and grabbing his own toothbrush and Sasuke's. "I gave you a tour through your own house, prepared the guestroom for Naomi and Mori and it's raining."

Sasuke accepted his toothbrush from Naruto and put some toothpaste on it, looking in the mirror at Naruto. "It was a weird tour though, most of the doors were locked."

Naruto spit some saliva mixed with toothpaste in the sink. "that's because you didn't use the rooms and you just locked them so no one could enter them."

There fell a comfortable silence when the two of them brushed their teeth. Naruto left the bathroom when he was done and started to undress. Sasuke spit in the sink and looked puzzled to himself. "Ne, Naruto-sama?" he asked. "yes?" was the reply from Naruto out of the bedroom.

"Do I have a family?"

Sasuke looked to the door when a silence fell. "I'm your family, Sasuke."

Naruto didn't even needed to explain that he didn't meant a real family bond, with blood and like brothers. Sasuke understood the message that was underneath that sentence; 'No, you don't have a family'.

Sasuke turned off the lights in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He looked up to Naruto, who was shirtless and fuming with his zipper. Sasuke looked away and without glancing at Naruto anymore he stepped into bed, grabbing the book on the cabinet and turning it around. "Sakura gave you that book when you accomplished a mission."

Naruto said, finally done with the zipper from hell. The pants was soon of and hanging on a chair in the corner. Sasuke placed the book on the cabinet, not understanding why the hell he would read a book so boring like that. Sasuke looked around in his room. "Uhm, Naruto where are you going to sleep?"

Naruto blinked, before he stood next to the bed in only a shirt and some boxers. He let out a snicker. "But, Sasuke, don't you remember?" he said with a teasing tone. Then he stepped into the bed. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I sleep in your bed. Since Naomi and Mori are using al the futons, I have nowhere to sleep elsewhere, then in your bed."

"d-did we do this?" Sasuke asked, seriously concerned about what kind of person he was. Naruto made himself comfortable and lay down on his side. Facing Sasuke. A kind of red Sasuke. Sasuke didn't remember a thing, yet for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling; that this was something normal friends didn't do. But then again; they had a special bond, they where brothers.

Then why the hell was his stomach jumping up and down?! Sasuke only felt the heat rise to his face and the beating of his heart. For a few seconds Sasuke could only feel his own breathing.

"I-is this also something that good friens do?" Sasuke asked, his eyes focused on Naruto's eyes. he wondered why there was a little sign of hurt traced in them. Naruto gave him a smile which made him relax a little.

"Yeah, but only to really good friends."

Sasuke nodded and turned around his back facing Naruto and snuggled into the warm blankets. He made himself comfortable and let out a releived sigh. Cloing his eyes, he knew he was home.

When Sasuke felt something on his shoulder his eyes snapped open again and he turned his face, only to look at blond hair and very blue eyes. close up. "N-Naruto?" he asked, tensing up when two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"what are you d-doing?" he asked when two legs tangled them selves with his. Naruto let out a deep breath and Sasuke shivered. "I'm cold Sasuke and you're warm." He gave as a reason.

Sasuke turned his face again, laying it comfortable on his pillow. The warm breath against his shoulder blade actually felt very good. But... "Naruto, is this also something that good friends do?"

Naruto let out a moan. Sasuke nodded. Okay, so friends did this. There wasn't anything to be scared off. Naruto and he did this a lot of times. Sasuke had no idea. Back in the small village of Naomi and Mori, he didn't have any friends. Or at least not such good friends. He saw his friends once a day said hello and goodbye and walked on. He didn't do this with the friends he had.

"Naruto...?" he softly whispered. Naruto opened a eye and moved a bit, a sign that he was listening. "Where we very good friends?" he asked, uncertain. Hoping to get the right answer. Naruto flinched at the question.

The strong hands pulled Sasuke to Naruto's body. Naruto tightened his grip and placed his fore head in Sasuke shoulder. "N-Naruto?"

"You really don't remember, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a soft whisper. Sasuke's eyes widened before they turned to the ground. Then he shut them tight, wishing he had't said anything. He shook his head. Sasuke placed his own hands on top of Naruto's when he heard Naruto let out a sob.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's started, feeling his own tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke fel a tear landing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Knowing that it wasn't enough, yet he couldn't say anything else. What else could he do then apoligize?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. The sun was shining brightly and he heard some birds siging their songs to each other. He snuggled himself more into his pillow and raised his knees to his chest.

Something behind him let out a moan.Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned his face only to meet a ball of blond hair. Sasuke's face imidiately resembled one of a tomato and his breathing stopped for a second.

"_Sasuke_." Was the soft whisper against said boys shoulder blade. Sasuke turned his head again and looked to the floor, not moving a muscle.

"Naruto-sama." He said, trying not to make his voice sound nervous. A soft moan was the respond.

"Uhm...the sun is up." Sasuke said.

The grip around his waist loosened a little bit and eventually was totally gone. Sasuke let out a soft whimper when he felt the warmth leave. He wished softly that he hadn't said a thing. The bed moved and Naruto stepped out of the bed, walking to the bathroom. Sasuke let out a sigh and let one of his legs fall of the bed. His body not yet ready to move.

His eyes where focused on the bathroom door, hoping that soon his ...what? What was Naruto to him anyway? Oh, yeah. Brother. Hoping that his brother would walk through the door again and lay down next to him again. Wrapping those strong tan arms around him, genlty breathing on his shoulder blade, sending shivers to his spine and back up again. His soft golden hair would be tingling softly in his neck. The smooth skin would be touching his back and sending warmth to his own cold pale skin, acting like a sun...

Naruto thought Sasuke was cute. Very cute. As soon as he had walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth, some foam resting in the corner of his mouth, he almost had chocked on his toothbrush.

Sasuke was looking in a cute way to the floor, his eyes a little bit widened. His beatiful moon kissed skin on his face decorated with a slight tint of pink. The black, almost blue hair was standing in al kinds of directions. And best of all, Sasuke was only wearing his black silk boxers.

"what's wrong?" Naruto asked when Sasuke didn't move even when Naruto walked over him and he didn't respond.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened just a little bit more. His hands cupped his own blush covered cheecks and his eyes found the floor again. "I just thought of something." Was the fast answer. Sasuke didn't stutter, but it was said so fast that Naruto knew that he was very nervous.

"ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and his eyes were immidiately distracted to the spot of foam in the corner of Naruto's mouth. His arms fell beside his body.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke immidiatley looked up to Naruto's eyes. "Ah, yes!" he answered, not even listening what the question was. Naruto let ut a snicker.

"I was asking if you're ready to meet everyone you knew?"

Sasuke shot another look to the the foam, trying to ignore it. "How many people do I know?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he was populair.

"I think about nine people, if you don't count anyone form Anbu or the senseis."

Okay, so he was not that populair. "Nine?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Naruto blinked and then walked to the bathroom laughing.

Sasuke just couldn't stop himself from twitching of irritation. He hated when somebody was laughing at him because of something he didn't knew. "Those nine are the closest friends. You know more people, but at the moment, the're not that important, you know." Naruto shouted from the bathroom.

"Okay." Sasuke whispered, wondering who those nine people were.

"what did you say?"

"Ah, I would love to meet those people."

Naruto glanced at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh. He wiped away the foam in the corner of his mouth. 'I would love to meet those people?' this was definatly not Sasuke anymore. Using the word love like it was normal was already like he was having a stranger around instead of Sasuke.

Though, Naruto had to admit. This Sasuke was way cuter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke squeezed another time in Naruto's hand. Naruto flashed him a smile and he weakly nodded back, knowing that with Naruto by his side, he wouldn't be hurt. Naomi and Mori were discussing with Tsunade-sama, so they had left Sasuke in Naruto's hands. Knwoing that he would be fine. Still...he couldn't stop his heart from jumping. And the stares!

It seemed like everyone was looking at him. no, scratch that; everyone _was_ looking at him. Most people smiled, but still contineud whispering. Some sent him a glare or a suprised look. Apperently he was known in Konoha, or that's only because he had dissapeared adn got back again...

Suddenly Naruto started to wave with his free arm and smiled to someone standing further away. "Oi, Kiba!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Couldn't he have warned?! Sasuke half hid behind Naruto, and looked over Naruto shoulder to the boy that came walking in their direction. Sasuke noticed that the boy was grinning. It was the same grin Naruto sometimes made, yet it was different.

Sasuke gave another squeeze in Naruto's hand. "don't worry, it's Kiba. Just a friend." Naruto whispered. Said boy stopped in front of the couple and raised his eyebrows when he saw Sasuke. Hiding behind Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is Inuzika Kiba and this is Akamaru, Kiba's dog."

Sasuke's jaw dropped at the size of the white dog. That wasn't normal, how could a dog get so big?

"So it's true, ne?" Kiba asked, snickering at Sasuke's suprised expression. Naruto gave a nod. "that's why I'm introducing him to everyone. Sasuke, why don't you say hello?"

Sasuke woke up from his stare and tore his eyes from the dog to look at Kiba. Kiba seemed nice. Brown hair, teeth sharper then normal...what's with the tatoos?

Kiba smirked when he noticed Sasuke was staring at him. "see something you like?" he asked. Sasuke realized he had been caught and blushed, hiding behind Naruto again. "S-sorry." He whispered, looking from the ground to the red triangles on Kiba's face again.

"Nice to meet you, ...Kiba-sama."

Naruto and Kiba both looked shocked at Sasuke, who just let out another small sorry. Kiba shot Naruto a look, who shrugged with his eyesbrows raised. When kiba looked at Sasuke again, he saw that he was being oggled again. Sasuke seemed to stare to his face...Kiba couldn't help but shiver at the way Sasuke was staring at him. A blush decorated on his face. His fingers fuming with Naruto's shirt, on the top of Naruto's shoulder.

Kiba's swallowed. Sasuke sure looked cute. Almost like he was a male Hinata or something. "what are you looking at?" a smirk stuck on his face. It didn't sound offending, it was just curiousity.

Sasuke realized he had been caught again, and decided to keep his eyes on Naruto's shoulder, who remained silent, also wondering what Sasuke was looking at.

Sasuke lifted a finger and pointed to Kiba's face. "T-those, red triangles thingies."

Kiba and Naruto blinked. "you mean his tattoos? It's traditional for the inuzika clan. It's a symbol for fangs. The inuzika clan is known for their dog training." Naruto explained, supressing a snicker. Kiba nodded.

"are they real?"

Kiba nodded. "un!"

"Can I t-touch them, kiba-sama?"

Kiba's cheecks where now not only decorated with his tattoos, but also with a blush. Naruto stared shocked at Sasuke. Kiba shot Naruto a look, who just returned it.

"Sure..." Kiba said, leaning towards Sasuke, his hands stuck in his pockets. Akamaru cocked his head, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Sasuke's hand reached out for Kiba's face. Just when Sasuke touched Kiba's cheeck, Kiba closed his eyes. Sasuke let his fingers trace the outer lines of the triangle. Naruto frowned at the sight. Sasuke did it very carefully, as if he was afraid that Kiba would bite if he did something wrong. The boy did remind him of a dog.

Kiba's stomach made a flip as gentle hands touched his cheek. He had never realized, since he and Sasuke didn't actually where good friends, but damn his hands were small! Gentle, but small. Just the right size to cup his cheek.

Kiba felt like the hand was a small flame, sending warmth through his body. When he felt the armth leave, he let out a whine. Dammit, it was hard to keep his hands in his pockets. He could just grope the boy right now!

Kiba opened his eyes and flinched. Naruto was sending him a glare. A hard glare. 'what are you doing!' he mouthed. Kiba's face became redder and he just stuck out his tongue.

"Is it okay if I pet him?" Sasuke asked, totalle dense to what the blond and the brown haired boys where doing. Kiba gave a quick nod before he turned to Naruto again.

"what the hell happened to him?!" Kiba hissed, pointing to Sasuke who giggled since akamaru was licking his face.

"what the hell where you doing? Just a moment longer and you would have purred!" Naruto hissed back. Kiba frowned. "I'm not a cat, Naruto! I don't know what that guy did to me, but that's not Sasuke! No way, Sasuke wasn't this innocent and cute!"

They gave each other a glare when suddenly they heard a suprised yell. The both turned to Sasuke, who was trying to push Akamaru away. Akamaru was licking his neck, letting Sasuke escape a moan.

Sasuke gave another small push to Akamaru, but Akamaru didn't move an inch. In fact, Akamaru gave Sasuke a small lick over his lips. Sasuke let out a nother small cry before he fell backwards. "s-stop it!" Sasuke begged, letting out a giggle as Akamaru licked a sensitive spot on his neck.

It all happened in one second; Naruto grabbed Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him, half helping him stand again. Kiba grabbed Akamaru by the skin in his neck and pulled him back.

"Keep that perverted dog away form Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke blinked. "No, No! It's okay Naruto-sama, it's fine!" Sasuke said fast after seeing Kiba throw Naruto a glare.

He didn't wanted Kiba to fight with Naruto. They where both nice and it was just because Sasuke was suprised. Naruto shot sasuke a questioning look. "I'm fine, Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked unsure, but sighed. He would let it pass. This time. "come on Sasuke, we need to meet more people."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand again. He made a small bow towards Kiba. "Nice to meet you, Kiba-sama."

Then Naruto and Sasuke turned around, dissapearing in the crowd. Kiba watched them leave till he couldn't see them anymore. Akamaru let out a small whine.

"I agree, Akamaru. Sasuke's cute."

"_Can I t-touch them, kiba-sama?"_

Kiba shivered. If it would be a different situation...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**** (a dream of Kiba, I will do this everytime when they meet a person...(.,-.)**

Sasuke sat on a blanket for animals, only wearing black boxers. Around his neck was a black collar. On his head where two cat ears, on his hand and feet big fluffy paws. The boxers where hanging low on his waist, because a black tail with a white tip held them down. Sasuke was blushing. Focusing on licking himself clean with his eyes closed.

Suddenly the sound of the door was there. The cat ears twitched, moving to the direction of the sound.

"Oh, Sasu-chan?!"

"Master!"

A handsome man entered the room, glowing with an aura of god-like hotness and screaming seme. The man licked his lips. "have you been a good kitty?" the man asked, crouching down at the younger boy. He touched the boy's cheek and then tickled him in the neck. The younger boy let out a small purr and shivered at the strong hands spreading warmth through his body.

"C-can I touch it, Kiba-sama?" the cat breathed huskily, wrapping his arms around the mans's neck. The man smirked. Knewing full well what was going to come. And that it was going to be good...

"Of Course, Sasu-chan..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thank you again for our patience! Also, thank you so much for the messages and the reviews! Next update is going to be on Sunday the 20****th**** of april. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews!**** Sorry that I updated later then I said, but I was looking for a beta!**

**This time, Naruto and Sasuke make a visit to the Hyuuga clan.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto was grumbling something about stupid pet owners with their perverted pets. Sasuke decided to ignore him, almost chuckling at the childish face Naruto made.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. Sasuke gave him a look. "What's wrong?"

Naruto closed his eyes. A sign that he was thinking. Suddenly he opened his eyes and shot a smile at Sasuke. "Since we're walking in the direction of the Hyuuga clan, why don't we go pay them a visit? After that we can go to chouji's or something, since he's the closest after that."

Sasuke just nodded, not understanding who the Naruto was talking about. "Am I good friends with Hyuuga-sama?" Sasuke asked. Wondering if it was such a good idea to meet so many people in one day. For some reason it made Naruto very upset when he was even only talking to Kiba…

"Actually… there are two Hyuuga's. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. They're cousins."

After a minute of walking they arrived at the huge mansions standing in front of them. A soft sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips. "Relax; it's going to be alright. They're both very friendly."

Naruto didn't mention that Sasuke almost never spoke to either of them. Not to Hinata, cause the girl was way too scared. And Neji was the same bastard as Sasuke had been so they had been too stubborn to even talk to each other. And their pride was too big to begin a conversation.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked through the gates, dragging Sasuke with him. Walking past the open training ground, Sasuke noticed that it was very peaceful. A silence reigned over the mansion, yet it was like a soft blanket wrapped himself around Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Sasuke looked in front of himself again, gently bumping in to Naruto. Naruto bowed to the person in front of them who called his name. A tall man, black long hair loosely surrounding his shoulders. The man wore a kimono and his hands were in the sleeves in front of his chest, hidden from sight. The man had been reasonably normal, but the eyes where those that stand out. Pale as the moon, soft yet looking right through you. Sasuke couldn't help but shudder at the expression of the man.

Naruto gave Sasuke a little squeeze in his hand and Sasuke immediately lowered his head. Naruto stood strait again, but still lowered his eyes. "Hyuuga Hiashi, Sasuke and I would like to visit Hinata and Neji."

Hiashi never liked Naruto, and Naruto knew this. Ever since Naruto had defeated Neji in the exams Hiashi hated him. Neji was punished by Hiashi for losing and Naruto felt guilty about it. He knew that Neji and Hinata showed their respect as much as possible for Hiashi. The least Naruto could do was the same and hope that Hiashi hate would lessen.

Not that Naruto liked the guy. No, not at all. But Naruto didn't like it when people hated him. In the past he would have been himself around the man, but know he knew better. And besides, it could risk his friendship with Hinata and Neji.

Hiashi focused his gaze on Sasuke, who just kept looking at the floor hoping that the man couldn't see he was getting nervous. "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke flinched and Naruto frowned. "Are the rumours true?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the tone the man had used and he looked up. The man wore an expression of pity and somewhere behind the pride Naruto knew that there was a hint of concern. Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering how Sasuke could get such an expression out of the man.

Naruto cursed. Goddamnit, he would kill the guy if he touched Sasuke. Sasuke was biting on his lower lip, his head looking down, but his eyes focused on Hiashi pale ones. His free hand was in front of his chest, formed in a fist but with no strength behind it.

"Y-yes, they're true..." Sasuke whispered softly. The man nodded a weird glint in his eyes. "What a shame, Uchiha-san. You where a great ninja, respected and proud."

"He still is, Hiashi-san." Naruto hissed. Looking at the blush that grew on Sasuke's cheek from the compliment. Hiashi frowned.

"I see, Hinata and Neji are in the back garden, sparring I presume."

Hiashi preceded his walk, shooting one last glance at poor Sasuke. As soon as the man disappeared Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Stupid pervert." He grumbled, quickly pulling Sasuke with him.

Naruto guided Sasuke through the house and opened the door to the backyard. Sasuke looked in awe to the garden in front of him. The piece of garden near the house was green en filled with flowers. Yet a little bit an ahead was a small piece of green with two training dummies and there was a piece of ground where could be sparred.

And that was exactly what Neji and Hinata were doing right now. Their byuukagan's activated, they were throwing punches and kicks at each other. They both weren't serious as everything was dodged. Instead of a sparring session, it actually looked more like a dance.

Sasuke blinked at the two in front of him. Then he frowned. Nothing, not a flash, not a recognisement of their looks, nothing. His mind stayed blank. Sasuke looked at the concentrated faces, hoping to catch a glimpse of ...something. It didn't matter, just something. When he looked better Sasuke took a step back. What the hell where those things around their eyes?! Muscles? Veins? Worms? Sasuke blinked, glanced at Naruto with a look of hesitation, but shook his head. No, that would be very rude.

"Oi, Neji, Hinata! Look who I brought with me!"

Hinata and Neji didn't react or even looked their way to let them know they had heard everything. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, but Naruto just looked at the Hyuuga's, waiting patiently.

Sasuke turned back to the Hyuuga's, wondering what would happen next. Suddenly the Hyuuga's stopped and made a bow to each other. Then they walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata lifting up her hand in the form of a small wave, Neji giving a quick nod.

"You must have heard about Sasuke's ...Condition, right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata fumed with her fingers, twirling them around each other. She gave a small nod, still looking at the ground. A blush already on her cheeks. Sasuke turned his gaze from the girl to the tall man in front of him. His own black orbs met the pale, almost white orbs. Sasuke blushed hard when Neji kept staring at him, without any shame, before giving a small nod.

"Good, I'm introducing him to everyone again. It's not much, but at least a small beginning. So, Sasuke this is Hinata."

Sasuke gave a small bow to Hinata. "Nice to meet you, I'm Suke, I mean Sasuke!"

Hinata blinked and gave a small bow back. "N-Nice to meet y-you S-Sasuke. I'm H-Hinata." Hinata's blush grew.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. The girl was also very nervous, he wasn't the only one. Sasuke flashed the girl a smile, making her blush grow. 'Cute.' Sasuke thought, as the girl's eyes looked down at the ground again.

"And this is Neji, Hinata's cousin."

Sasuke shyly lifted his eyes up to the man in front of him, afraid if the scowl was still facing him. When Sasuke met the pale eyes, he swallowed. The scowl was still on his face, but the stern look in the pale eyes had softened.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. The silky voice sounded like an angel. Sasuke felt himself relax under Neji's gaze. While Hinata's eyes where constantly on the ground, Neji's kept looking right at you. It was like he was reading and guarding on the same time. Hinata's eyes where almost the exact same as Neji's. Yet Sasuke couldn't help but finding Neji's eyes more beautiful.

Hinata's just looked plain white, pale. Those of Neji's resembled the moon, carrying almost a creamy look.

Naruto let out a snort. Sasuke could stop staring to Neji now. This was stupid, Sasuke and Neji weren't friends, they where enemies. Thought different like Naruto and Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke looked at Neji, he couldn't look away. Neji was wearing a smirk, his pride getting up a notch. Even though it was not like he wanted it, he was now superior to Sasuke. He had won at the moment Sasuke forgot his line.

Neji shot Naruto a smirk, making Naruto frown. Neji had known that there was more between Sasuke and Naruto then just being normal friends or even best friends. Neji hated that. He could never get a reaction out of Sasuke when he wanted to or when they did one of their staring contests.

With just one smile, Naruto was able to win him over. Just one nickname and Sasuke would look at Naruto, forgetting what he was doing. Now Neji knew that he was the one standing above Sasuke.

"You have beautiful eyes." Sasuke whispered.

Neji choked on his own saliva. Hinata blushed harder then ever. Naruto merely rolled his eyes. Not again. 'I swear if Neji touches him, I'm going to (beep) his little (beep) and then do (beep) and then kick his (beep) to (beep). (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep)'

Neji turned to Sasuke, his eyebrow raised. His posture regained. "What?" he merely asked. Showing no interest. He hoped.

Sasuke realised he said it out loud and he felt the heat rise to his face. "Uh...well...I euh. I-I said you have b-beautiful eyes, Neji-sama."

Naruto let out a low growl. 'Sasuke wasn't doing this on purpose, was he? Did he even know what he did to the people around him? Oh, great. He's doing his uke-pose again. I swear, if he does that one more time I'm going to jump him and take him raw, hot, fast and fuck him all the way to he heavens.'

Neji's cheeks turned a little bit of pink. What the hell was that? That caught him off guard! He didn't expect that, what kind of strategy was that? Neji kept looking at Sasuke, who was irresistible at the moment and Neji couldn't help but watch the cute raven.

Hinata knew that Sasuke was looking at Neji, but still. God, Sasuke was adorable! Hinata knew that she was shy and that she wasn't the first one to start a conversation. She had gotten over her crush on Naruto a long time ago. Hinata knew that she wasn't like the others and she knew that didn't matter.

Still, if Hinata was shy and cute, what the hell was Sasuke?! Biting on his lower lip, his eyes looking every where but up.

Naruto knew it was time. He had expected that Neji would be on the verge of self control. But know that Hinata was drooling; it was really time to go. He couldn't handle two horny Hyuuga's.

"Sorry to interrupt your little time together, but Sasuke, we've got to go."

Sasuke let out a small whine. "Already? But I haven't even been able to talk to them!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but we also need to meet other people." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by his wrist.

"Bye Hinata, Bye Neji!" Sasuke waved to them until Naruto pulled him inside the house again, out of sight.

Hinata gave a small wave back. "He sure ...changed." Hinata said, letting her arm fall down beside her. Neji just gave a small nod.

"He changed into something very..." Neji couldn't find the words, Hinata just nodded in reply. "Uh-huh."

Hinata gave her cousin a glance. "Neji, I'm going to my room. Uhm...Study for a bit..." Before Neji could even reply Hinata was already gone. Neji raised an eyebrow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata closed her eyes. She let herself fall on her bed. God, any moment longer there and she would have gotten a nose bleed. A shot of jealousy made the way through her body as she remembered Sasuke telling Neji's eyes that they were beautiful. She let out a soft growl.

'Stupid Sasuke...'

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Hinata's face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Bad boys need to be punished _Sasuke_, don't you agree with me?" Hinata whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear.

The boy gave a shiver. His body moved towards his master, but it just couldn't reach the warmth. Sasuke let out a whimper.

"Master..." was the only thing that could escape between whimpers. Hinata chuckled.

"Please..., I want to ...see you ...Master."

Sasuke shook his head, but the blindfold didn't move. He gave a tug on his arms, but the handcuffs didn't budge. His feet started to hurt of the leather belts that kept them in their position. Sasuke legs were forced that way into spreading and leaving Sasuke totally naked, except for the few leather straps wrapped around his body. Giving Hinata a great view of Sasuke's silky body.

Sasuke let out a soft scream of surprise when something touched a soft spot on his abdomen.

"Do you know what this is, Sasuke?" Hinata whispered, letting her tongue flick into Sasuke's belly button.

Sasuke gave a moan as answer. Hinata chuckled. "Wrong answer, _Sasuke_...Let me teach you what it is."

Sasuke's blindfold covered eyes snapped open as the buzzing sound filled the room.

"Sasuke loves to play with toys, doesn't he?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji raised an eyebrow when he couldn't see Hinata anymore. 'Where was she going that fast? Studying? ...Sure, and I was in love with lee.'

Neji shuddered at the thought. No way.

"_You have beautiful eyes."_

The whisper brought Neji back to reality. He was standing in the garden, looking at the wall. Neji let out a small cough before he walked back to his own room.

When he entered, he grabbed some fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom. 'God, I feel dirty. Covered in sweat.'

As soon as the warm water touched his skin, Neji let out a soft hiss. God, that felt good. Neji felt something twitch as an image of a certain raven came into his mind. Neji looked down.

'Fuck.'

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Neji stepped into the shower, letting the water hit his beautiful body. Neji closed his eyes in thought. A sigh of relief escaped his perfect lips. Today had been a shitty day. It all started when he got out of bed...No, wait. 'I'm not even going to think about it.'

A soft knock on the door grabbed him out of his dreams. Neji let out a soft grumble as a frown appeared on his angelic face. Then his frown turned into a smirk. Who could stand behind the door? Of course, none other then...

"Sasuke."

There was a small pause, before the door slowly opened. "Neji." Was the answer in the same cold emotionless voice as Neji had used.

In the doorway stood a little angel with black hair and black eyes, glaring at him. _His _angel.

"What is it?" Neji asked, closing his eyes again. Pretending not to be interested. Sasuke closed the bathroom door and leaned against the sink, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Nothing." Sasuke growled. Neji snickered. "What's so funny?" Sasuke hissed.

Neji turned to Sasuke, giving him a full view to his master's body. Neji smirked when the frown already started to disappear and a blush made his way to Sasuke's face.

"Undress."

Neji could see and hear Sasuke swallow. "Didn't you hear me, bitch?" Neji hissed with a husky voice. Sasuke shivered, and he had trouble keeping his frown at maximum.

Sasuke pretended that he didn't hear and turned his eyes to the door, scowling at the nickname. Neji didn't waste a second. He stepped out of the shower and gently grabbed Sasuke by his chin, making him face his master.

"Do you dare to disobey me, my sweet love whore?" Neji asked, almost purring. Sasuke's arms fell out of the position they were in. His mouth became dry and he couldn't answer. Neji kept the scowl on place, but it was hard when he saw that his play mate was already whimpering under his touch.

"That's it. No fucking for the rest of the week, Sasuke." Neji said, letting go of Sasuke's chin and stepping towards the shower again. Sasuke's eyes widened. It was not good when Neji called him by his name! Then master was very serious.

Neji stopped when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "No, no! Please, Neji-sama, anything but that!" Neji felt his cock twitch at the panting voice. God he was already this hard.

Neji turned around, remaining silent. Then he gave a short pull at Sasuke's shirt. The raven understood the message and in a few seconds he was naked, his arms protectively in front of his chest. Gently, Neji guided him into the shower.

Sasuke's frown had disappeared. Instead was a puzzled look, hoping that master had forgiven him.

Suddenly Neji slammed his hands on the wall, each beside Sasuke's had. Sasuke flinched and closed his eyes. "Do you want to do it, bitch?"

Sasuke smiled at the nickname and wrapped his arms around his master's neck, pulling him closer. "Yes, Neji-sama. Please, I want to do it now. Hard and raw, Neji-sama. Fuck me. Please fuck me. I need you. I need you inside me, filling me with your great big cock. _Neji-sama_."

Neji smirked. Okay...if he wanted it so bad...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-blushes- God, I don't know what I had...O,o X3

_**I **__**finally found a beta who will beta (if everything goes okay) from now on. This means that it's uncertain when I'm going to update. Expect an update every week though! **_

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you Demonicange1 for being my beta from now on!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, ****having the flu right now…bleh. If I owned Naruto it would be illegal because of the big amount of sex.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Okay, so leaving Sasuke around Neji wouldn't be such a great idea. Hinata was probably the safest person to trust Sasuke with if Naruto was being busy. Hinata was so shy and cute so she wouldn't dare to hurt Sasuke in any way.

Naruto let out a sigh. He stole a glance from Sasuke, who was eyeing everything that crossed their path. Did he even know what the hell he did to everyone?

Probably not. Or it was just one of his master plans to take over Konoha with an army of evil bunnies. Naruto shook his head.

There was no way that Sasuke would do something like that to the ones he loved. At least not, now he was like this.

"Neji and Hinata, sure were nice, ne Naruto-sama?"

Naruto swallowed. "Y-yeah they sure were."

God, if Sasuke asked him one more thing in that sweet loving voice of him. Things would get pretty hot. And sweaty. And involving something like a bed or a couch.

"Well, let's see who we can visit next, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay!"

Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a squeeze. Naruto looked around. They were now being the closest… Naruto shot a glance at the flower shop to his right. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who gave him a puzzled look, wondering why they had stopped.

Naruto looked back at the store. It was going to happen eventually and let's get this over with as soon as possible. "I'm sorry Sasuke." The blond murmured as he pulled Sasuke to the flower shop.

Ino looked up from the roses she was watering and raised an eyebrow. "S-Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke hid behind Naruto again. Naruto gave a smile.

"Sasuke, this is Ino. Ino...well. You know who this is."

Naruto pulled Sasuke in front of him and gave him a push in Ino's direction. Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately looked down. "Nice to meet you."

"Sasuke..." Ino whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Naruto's hand unconsciously reached for his weapon pouch, waiting for Ino's next step. Ino took a step closer to Sasuke and reached out her hand. Sasuke flinched and close his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes shot open when he was being hugged. "Sasuke, I was so worried! Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

Naruto blinked. Then he let out a relieved sigh. Ino wasn't fan girling all over him. Ino held Sasuke tighter to her. Sasuke blushed. Ino let go of Sasuke and took a step backwards.

"I'm glad that everything's okay with you! I heard from Sakura that you came back and I was so thrilled!"

Sasuke gave a small nod. Ino gave him a smile and Sasuke's blush became even bigger. Ino blinked, she shot Naruto a look who just shrugged.

"Sasuke, you're so cute! You really look adorable!" she let out, ogling Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, turned as red as possible. Then he realized what he was doing and pouted. "I'm not cute; I'm a ninja with pride." He whispered, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Ino gave a giggle. Naruto massaged the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. He should leave soon before he got a headache from all these perverts. "Sasuk-" he started.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice behind him said. Naruto turned around. "Chouji? What are you doing here?"

The big boned man entered gave him a small wave, closing the door behind him. "I heard you're showing Sasuke everyone, so thought I could meet you before I went on my mission this afternoon."

Naruto gave a nod. "Well, here's Sasuke." Naruto pointed with his thumb over to Sasuke, who was being pinched in his cheek by Ino, squealing about his cuteness. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around, rubbing his hand over his sore cheek. His eyes turned wide, he pointed rudely to Chouji before saying. "A real samurai!"

Everyone blinked before looking at Chouji, Chouji looking down at his outfit. Sasuke freed himself from Ino's grip and ran towards Chouji stopping in front of him. He tangled his hands together and sparkles appeared in his eyes. "Wow, I've never seen such an outfit! Are you a real samurai?" Sasuke asked like a little kid eye candy.

Chouji took a step back, but smiled and placed his hand behind his head. "Well, actually, I'm a ninja. This is just a normal uniform of my clan."

Sasuke's smile, turned a little bit down and some of the sparkles in his eyes disappeared. His hands slowly went down. Chouji sweat dropped. "But if I'm also a samurai." He whispered hastily. Immediately Sasuke went back in adoring mode, oohing and aahing over Chouji's uniform.

Ino went over to Chouji, feeling like the third wheel and grabbed Sasuke from behind. "Come on, Sasuke, why don't you play with me?" she asked. Naruto tensed up.

"Eh? Play? Can we even do that? Aren't we too old for that?" Sasuke asked, wriggling in Ino's grip. Ino let out a giggle and winked at Chouji, who was drooling while looking at Sasuke's exposed shoulder and neck.

"Of course not!" Ino snickered. She pulled Sasuke closer and whispered in his ear. "Strip poker is a fun game."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Strip poker? "Is it a fun game?" he asked, glancing at Naruto. 'Maybe Naruto will like to play it with me.' Crossed the oh so innocent mind of the raven, unknown of the perverts surrounding him.

Ino gave him a reassuring smile. "But of course, Sasuke! But there's only one rule."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You can't wear more clothes than you do now." Ino said eyeing Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at his clothes. A t-shirt, just too tight, showing off every muscle he moved and a pair of black short that just didn't reach his knees. Some sandals covered the bottom of his feet.

"What do my clothes have to with it?" Sasuke asked. Chouji snickered. "The game is called strip poker Sasuke."

"What do you me-?" Sasuke's eyes widened. The poor raven closed his mouth and walked over to Naruto. He silently grabbed Naruto's hand and gave a squeeze in it. Naruto looked at a flushed Sasuke, who was half hiding behind him and then glared back at Ino and Chouji.

"Sasuke, why don't you wait outside, for a minute? I'll be there soon." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, his eyes still not of the ground and walked outside.

As soon as Sasuke stood outside, leaning with his back against the glass of the store, Naruto's smile fell. He turned around to Ino and Chouji.

"What the hell, did you say to him?" he hissed. Ino took a step back, Chouji eeped. "Nothing, we just asked if he wanted to play with us!" Ino said, taking another step back. "We didn't know he would react like that? We thought he would just 'Hn' at us and turn around!" Chouji said in a high pitched voice.

Naruto looked from Ino to Chouji and then closed his eyes. "This is not the normal Sasuke that we are used to. This is Suke. Please, think about what you say when you're around him." Naruto explained with a heavy sigh. Ino and Chouji took a deep breath, not even realizing they stopped at some point.

"But."

The pair tensed up again at Naruto's threatening voice. "If I ever notice that you guys are playing _strip poker_ with Sasuke. You can consider yourself dead, understood?"

The pair nodded and Naruto's smile appeared again. "Good, have a pleasant day." He turned around and walked out of the store. Ino and Chouji watched the raven and the blond leave through the glass and when they were gone, Ino fell to her knees.

"I thought I was dead for sure." She breathed, listening to her pounding heart. Chouji just swallowed. He nodded in agreement.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**** (1)**

Chouji walked home from his mission. His stomach was growling and his feet hurt. With a big sigh he looked at the barbeque restaurant on the other side of the street. Another growl escaped from his stomach. Chouji shook his head and bravely walked on thinking of the food that waited for him at home.

He opened the door of his house. "I'm home!" he shouted. "welcome home!" came the reply from the kitchen. Chouji sniffed in the air his nose following the irresistible smell. "what are you making, Sasuke?" he asked.

Chouji walked in the kitchen, over to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke immediately blushed, stopping with stirring in his soup for a moment. "Uhm, I'm just preparing some soup that goes well with some meat." He whispered, grabbing some fresh cut garlic from a small bowl.

"do you know you look very hot in that chef outfit?" Chouji whispered in the ravens ear. "Ch-Chouji, I'm cooking." Sasuke said, failing to push Chouji away. Chouji slowly sank his teeth in Sasuke's neck. "and I'm already eating." He whispered.

Sasuke let out a moan. "Ch-Chouji, please …not now." Chouji let out a whine. "Fine, we'll eat first." He said. Sasuke looked at Chouji, his eyes looking down. "Chouji."

Chouji let out a soft growl, indicating that he had heard Sasuke, his eyes still not leaving the meat in the pan. "will you taste the soup for me? I don't know if you will like it or not." Sasuke whispered. Chouji looked up, his reply failing to leave his mouth.

Sasuke stood there, his fingers coated in soup, his hand stretched out. With his other hand he coated his lips in soup, looking seductively in Chouji hungry eyes. "well, then I just have to taste, ne?" Chouji said before starting to his main dish. One delicious looking raven.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**** (1)**

Ino grabbed a cd and placed it in the stereo. She gave the volume button a twist and started to move her body when the music started. She mouthed the words with her lips, dancing in the middle of the room.

"hey Ino!"

Ino looked up, gasping at the sight in front of her. The raven standing in the doorway was just too hot. He was wearing a wife beater showing off his pale creamy skin and his beautiful six-pack. The tight black pants adored his small ass and the silver chain hanging loosely from it just added some hotness to him. "How do I look?" Sasuke asked, his arms spreading to show his clothes.

Ino licked her lips, dancing to her husband. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her hips were still moving and Sasuke placed his hands on her hands in an attempt to make her stop moving. Ino snickered in the kiss.

"you look so hot right now. You should shop some more on your own often. If you come back looking like this." Ino licked her lips again. Sasuke smiled.

"But Sasuke, I think those clothes look better one someone else." She whispered, frowning. Sasuke cocked his head. "really?"

Ino nodded. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down, so she could whisper in his ear. "I think they look better on the bed room floor."

Sasuke snickered. "Instead of giving my clothes to the bedroom floor. Why don't we play a fun game first?"

Ino's eyes started sparkling. "what kind of game, _Sasuke_?"

Sasuke pretended to think and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again, looking at a smiling Ino. "How about some strip poker?"

"I can't agree more with you, darling." Ino giggled. She grabbed the cards and then followed Sasuke upstairs. Ino smirked. When would Sasuke learn that he sucked at this game?

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke looked worried at one angry Naruto. "did I do something wrong, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto immediately froze in his tracks and looked at Sasuke. "No, no, you didn't anything. I'm just a little mad at myself because I thought they would be nice for you."

"they were nice." Sasuke answered. "I-I am not sure about their games though…But I loved Chouji's outfit!"

"Sasuke, please don't go outside on your won okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up to Naruto. "why?"

"Because I trust everyone as far as I can throw them right now with you around." Naruto answered glaring at anyone who gave Sasuke a weird look.

"then you must be pretty strong, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto blinked before he started laughing. He patted Sasuke on his head. "yeah, just don't go out without me okay?"

Sasuke nodded. " I won't, but how many people do we n-"

_/__Sasuke looked at a girl with pink hair, he was surrounded by people standing in lines. A boy with blond hair and confused blue eyes stood behind him. Sasuke could hear himself whisper something. _

"_Sakura, I've told you before. I'm an avenger."_

_Sakura__, was on the verge of tears and looked shocked at him. "this isn't just a test to me. I don't care about chuunin or whatever."_

_The blond boy looked shocked at him./ _**(2)**

Sasuke took a deep breath. He felt himself fall to his knees when the dizziness became too much. Stars appeared in front of his eyes. A sick twist I his stomach made him gag.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto kneeled down at the raven. The people on the street started to whisper but none of them actually came up to them to help. Sasuke shivered. Naruto helped him up and wrapped a arms around Sasuke's shoulder as a help. "we're going home, it's only a minute away." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms an wrapped it around his own neck so he could pull Sasuke up.

Sasuke felt the dizziness leave. He looked at Naruto. Another flashback. Another memory. The images had been blurry and the noises on the background made it difficult to understand to hear everything perfectly. But it was a real memory.

The blond boy definitely had been Naruto, no doubt about it. Nobody could have those blue eyes and blond hair like Naruto. You also couldn't miss Sakura with her hair. And because he had said her name. But they looked younger in his flash. He hadn't recognized the other people surrounding them, because he hadn't even paid attention to them.

"_Sakura, I've told you before. I'm an avenger."_

Avenger? For what, did he need to avenge someone? He had no family. Maybe he wanted to avenge his family or something that happened to his friends. Maybe someone precious died. Now that Sasuke thought about it. He knew nothing. Naruto hadn't said a thing. Then again, Sasuke hadn't asked.

He wanted to know, yet he didn't. He knew he was a ninja. Had he killed people? Had he walked down the right path? Who the hell had he been? Sasuke let out a groan from the questions that floated around in his head.

"we're almost there. Hold on." Naruto said. Ignoring all stares directed at him and Sasuke.

With every step Sasuke made he felt himself become stronger. The light feeling in his head disappeared and the strength in his legs returned. Sasuke looked around and saw that they were already inside his own house. Naruto placed Sasuke on the couch. But when he wanted to walk away a hand stopped him.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's t-shirt tightened. Then Sasuke realized what he had been doing and he let go. Sasuke looked away from Naruto's worried look and took another deep breath. He pulled his knees up to his chest hugged them with his arms. Naruto sighed and sat down next to Sasuke, grabbing him in a hug.

"what happened?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"a memory." Sasuke whispered back placing his forehead on his knees.

"was it a bad memory?"

"I want answers." Sasuke said, his voice serious. Sasuke could feel Naruto tense under the question. The raven raised his head to face Naruto. Naruto looked into the black orbs and eventually after a couple of seconds he sighed.

"I won't tell you everything."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "why not?" he demanded to know. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Because I don't want to see you sad again." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke again. Sasuke gasped. Naruto's eyes looked so sad. Sasuke turned away. So it was true then. Something happened in his life. Something sad. Or did he do something bad himself which he regretted? Or...?

Sasuke shook away his trail of thoughts and let out a sigh. Slowly he explained what he had seen in his short flashback. Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "I can't remember it, but maybe if I think about it more I will come to it. Why don't we go ask Sakura tommorow, maybe she knows." Sasuke nodded.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"what or who do I want to avenge?" Sasuke asked, his voice wavering a bit. Did he really want to know?

"Your family."

"How did the-"

"I won't say anything more about that." Naruto answered. Sasuke blinked and wanted to say something but swallowed his words. Getting into a argue wouldn't get him anywhere.

"what can you tell me about them?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before he replied. "You had a older brother, you looked up to him. For you your brother was your idol. You had a kind and beautiful mother. Your father...You desperately tried to gain his eyes to be focused on you. Not on your brother. Even though you loved them both."

There fell a silence and Sasuke realized he wouldn't get more out of Naruto. "How did I meet you?" he asked. Dissapointed with the answer of his last question but curious about what would come.

Naruto snickered. "we actually started as enemies. We were each others greatest rival."

Sasuke patiently listened to the stories Naruto told about their time when they went to school. How they slowly turned into to friends and other random stories from when they where kids.

"At some point. We both didn't exactly when, we turned into friends. We accepted each other but where still rivals."

Sasuke smiled. "We where like brothers, right?" he said.

Naruto flinched. He opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it again. Sasuke looked worried when Naruto's expression turned sad. "what's wro-?" he wanted to ask, but his voice stopped when Naruto's hands reached up to touch his face. Naruto's hand cupped his cheeks and Sasuke closed his eyes at the gentle and soft touch. Sasuke could could feel Naruto's breath on his own lips. Sasuke swallowed and shivered at the warmth that spread out from his lips to his whole body. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut when he could actually hear his own heart beat and Naruto's breathing.

"Suke! Naruto! We're home!" Naomi shouted when she entered the house.

Sasuke felt Naruto's breath hitch. Then the warmth was gone and Naruto's hands left his face.

"welcome back!" Naruto shouted as he stood up from the couch and walked to Naomi and Mori. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked confused at Naruto's back who grabbed some shopping bags from Naomi's hands.

What the hell just happened?

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**(1) I don't like Ino, I don't hate her like Sakura, but I don't like her either. Chouji is a very difficult to write in situations like these, so please don't complain if you don't like their dreams. I didn't like to write them and I failed at writing them the way I wanted them to come out. Sorry.**

**(2) chapter 66 from the Naruto manga.**

**Thanks for reviewing and your patience! I don't know when the next update is going to be so it will be a suprise! DX ...X3**


	8. Chapter 8

Please realize that I don't own Naruto in any way and never shall

**Please realize that I don't own Naruto in any way and never shall. Thank you for listening and have a ****pleasant day! X3**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke stepped out of the shower. Instead of grabbing the towel, he just stared into the mirror covered with steam. He took a step towards the mirror and wiped away the steam with his fingers.

In the lines of his reflection he could see himself. Sasuke let out a sigh. Slowly he traced his finger over his cheeks as if he was afraid they were unreal. His pinkie accidentally touched his lip and Sasuke froze on the spot. He could still fell the gentle feeling on his lips. The warmth, not from the shower but from the warmth that Naruto's breath had spread through his entire body. Sasuke looked at his lips. Naruto had been so close. Cupping his cheeks gently, like Naruto had been afraid to break them. Sasuke knew what Naruto had wanted to do. Sasuke had maybe lost his memories, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what a kiss was. Naomi had once told him that a kiss was a showing, a sign of affection for each other.

Did Naruto really love him that much? Then again, it was just a kiss. Siblings kissed sometimes. Parents and their children kissed. Family members kissed each other on birthdays. People who loved each other kissed. Naruto wanted to kiss him.

Sasuke felt his face become hot and saw in the reflection of the mirror that his cheeks had turned red. God, only the mere thought made him feel weak and strong at the same time. Naruto wanted to give him a kiss. Just a show of affection. Since they were so close. Since they probably had been very close.

Sasuke shook his thoughts away and his pinkie left his lip, trailing down again. His fingers went down till they touched the rough skin surrounding the large scar that decorated his neck. A brief glimpse of wonder shot through Sasuke. Who could have made it?

Sasuke placed the question in the back of his mind, ready to be asked as soon as he would see Naruto. After another glimpse in the mirror he turned around and started to dry himself with the towel that Naruto placed there.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto let out a sigh. He had been able to stop himself when Naomi and Mori entered. If they wouldn't have...Naruto let himself fall on his bed. God knows what would have happened? What the hell was he thinking anyway?! Naruto was like a brother to Sasuke. At least, in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto ruffled his own hair and let out a soft muffled cry of frustration in the bed sheets.

Sasuke only saw them as brothers. Nothing more. But that was the problem. Naruto wanted so much more. He wanted thinks to return like they were before this whole thing. Before Sasuke lost his memories. Before Sasuke only thought of them as _brothers_.

The sound of the door made him turn to the bad room door, to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the expected storm of questions didn't reach his ears. Instead Sasuke walked over to him and kneeled down next to the bed. Sasuke placed his fists on his knees and looked at Naruto. The still damp towel loosely hang around his neck, catching the drops from his still wet hair.

"Naruto-sama, can I ask you something?"

There fell a moment of silence. "Sasuke, dry your hair more properly. You'll catch a cold this way."

Sasuke gasped at the gently tone and nodded quickly. He placed the towel on top of his head and started to dry his hair. His movements stopped when strong hands covered his own. "If you do it that roughly, your hair will fall out. Do it more gently."

The tan hands started to move the pale ones. Naruto gently moved Sasuke's hand in a massaging motion. "What do you wanted to ask, Sasuke?"

"Who gave me this scar on my neck?"

Sasuke felt the hands on his flinch. He could see Naruto's body stiffen. Sasuke immediately regretted his question.

"Ah! You don't need to answer if you don't wan-"

"I did it."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He blinked when the hands on his moved again. This time even more gentle then before.

"What do you mean, Naruto-sama?"

Sasuke tried to look up to meet Naruto's look but the towel just blocked his way.

"I made that scar, Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed. His hand became numb and slowly slipped away from Naruto's only to hit the ground next to Sasuke. Slowly the pale hands formed fists. There was no other possibility.

"Did you intend to kill me when you made it?" Sasuke asked, his voice wavering but clear.

"At that moment. Yes."

No moment of hesitation. No moment of thought. The answer was given right away. No sound of regret. Sasuke again tried to look up to Naruto's eyes but the towel blocked his sight again. In frustration Sasuke grabbed the towel and yanked it of his hand making Naruto flinch of the action.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was crying. Not a single sound was heard and Naruto's voice looked cold and uninterested almost bored as if he didn't realize the tears where flowing from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke's breath hitched. His mouth turned dry. A flash of pain stabbed him in his chest. Why did it hurt him so much to see Naruto so sad? His face wasn't showing it, but his eyes looked dead. Far away.

Naruto looked straight at Sasuke, yet his gaze didn't reach Sasuke's black orbs. Like they had given up hope already.

"Naruto...?"

Sasuke softly whispered. Naruto blinked as he realized that he had been staring and took a deep breath.

"You left me, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked puzzled. "I don't understand, Naru-"

"You left me, even when you promised never to leave me again!" the sentence had started in a whisper but ended in a shout that surprised Sasuke.

"I had to stop you! But...but you refused! I didn't know what to do and I ...I..." Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I ...lost control over kyuubi."

Sasuke stood up and sat down at the bed next to Naruto. He gently grabbed Naruto by his head and guided it to his chest. "Shhh, it's okay. ...It's alright. Just cry. Shhh." Sasuke started to chant as he gently swayed back and forth. Naruto hand's grabbed the fabric of his pyjamas tightly.

Sasuke knew that he had been sitting there for only 20 minutes, yet it felt like a few hours. Naruto had been crying until eventually the sounds had stopped and Sasuke could hear the gentle and steady breathing of the blond against his chest.

"Naruto?" he softly whispered. He could feel, rather than see, Naruto nod against his chest.

"Can ...can you please tell me what happened?"

Naruto let go of Sasuke and looked him in the eye. "Promise you won't be mad at me."

Sasuke remained silent for a second and wanted to argue with it, but he was afraid it would scare Naruto. So instead, he nodded. "I promise."

"You ...left us once." Sasuke already wanted to ask a question but Naruto interrupted him. "I won't tell you more about that. Just listen, please." Sasuke nodded.

"So, you left us. You left Konoha for a reason. But that doesn't matter, I got you back here. Everything went fine. Till you tried to leave us ...again. You tried many times to escape from us, mostly because of guilt. But every time we got you back and everything was back to normal.

But. You got into a fight with several villagers who talked about you ...and me. You placed yourself into a spiral of guilt and pain. So you planned to leave again. This time, you succeeded in escaping. Several hours after you left I found out and immediately went after you.

I found you. After an hour or so, somewhere in the forest. You were crying. I tried to calm you but you didn't listen and we go into a fight. Somewhere along the fight I lost control over Kyuubi...I-I couldn't stop myself. My body just moved on his own. I was so angry and so upset that you blamed yourself for everything and I just became furious that I couldn't make you happy. Before I knew it I opened my eyes and you where in my arms. Bleeding and unconscious.

I-it happened so fast after that. I don't remember it well. You spend three days in the hospital..."

Naruto nervously looked down at his hands, afraid of Sasuke's reaction. "You came back for me." Naruto could barely hear the whisper.

"...huh?"

Sasuke blinked. Slowly Sasuke's pink gained another shade of pink. "W-well even when I betrayed you. You immediately came after me. So that means that you didn't wanted me to leave, right?"

"...yeah. You're right."

A comfortable silence fell and they both listened to the breathing of the person next to him. Naruto suddenly realized something. "Ne, Sasuke, do you know who Kyuubi is?"

Sasuke blinked. Then he nodded. "Naomi and Mori told me stories about Kyuubi, they knew about the rumours circling that kyuubi was imprisoned in one of my friends. They asked Tsunade-sama about it and she explained everything."

Naruto blinked. "Weren't you scared knowing that one of your friends had a ...demon inside him?"

"Tsunade-sama told me that I wasn't scared before I lost my memories, so why should I be scared now? Besides, I knew it was you who had Kyuubi inside him and for some reason I just didn't feel scared. I felt glad for knowing, not relieved or something."

Naruto smiled. Not a grin but a small real smile. "You changed so much Sasuke." He said. Sasuke looked up. "I did?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Are you glad about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That my older self is gone."

Naruto let out a snicker which made Sasuke pout. Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I miss the old Sasuke yes. But I'm happy I can be with this Sasuke. Besides, you don't mind when I ruffle your hair!"

Sasuke let out a giggle. "That's what friends do, don't they?" Sasuke reached out for Naruto's hair but Naruto could stop him just in time. Sasuke then settled for a tickle fight.

'_We were so much more then friends, Sasuke. So much more.' _

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

The next day, after another almost sleepless night for Naruto and Sasuke who both couldn't fell asleep as they could feel each other's warmth radiating of the others body, they went out to meet the rest of the group.

"Let's see, who do we got left? Shino, Lee, Tenten, Sakura probably wants to see you again, Kakashi, Sai, Iruka and ...Shikamaru." Naruto counted out loud.

"That's a lot of people we still need to meet." Sasuke sighed. Naruto snickered. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine! Besides, I will protect you if something happens!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a smile. "Thanks, Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked around. "Why don't we go to the training grounds? We maybe can take a spar there after we met everyone."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand letting himself guide by the blond through Konoha. Arriving at the training ground made Sasuke smile. He vaguely remembered it. The three tree trunks. The trees and the gentle breeze that always seemed to blow.

Sasuke placed the fear of having to spar with Naruto in the back of his head. Should he have told Naruto that he didn't know how to fight? He helped Mori with his training yes, but sparring or fighting was something that he hadn't done yet and it all seemed like a dangerous thing.

"HEY NARUTO!"

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Now he was actually happy that he was going to meet someone. But why the hell did that person need to shout so loud?

Naruto waved at the person coming up to them and Sasuke couldn't help but blink. What the hell was that guy wearing?!

"Hey Lee."

The boy called Lee stopped in front of them and showed of a wide grin. Sasuke could only stare at the guy. Maybe those eyebrows were alive...and that hair cut almost looked like a flower pot was placed on his head and then somebody just started to cut around it.

"Sasuke, this is Lee, one of the strongest guys out here."

'God! Those eyes! They look like dishes with a fly moving over them. Am I caught in a genjutsu or something? This thing in front of me can't be living right? Oh! They're expecting me to say something, okay, just don't say anything rude and act polite, Sasuke. Surely it will leave at some point.'

"Hi, I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you Lee-sama."

Sasuke cocked his head a little bit, smiled as best as he could and his eyes where sparkling more than usual. The sudden sakura petals and stars floating around him only added more effect. Lee was known for never having a bloody nose, yet he could feel something dripping down his nose. His prepared speech about youthful stuff and other things got stuck in his throat. Not a single word left his mouth.

"Lee-sama, you nose is bleeding!" Sasuke said shocked and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. He hurried to Lee and gently helped him wipe of his nose and chin. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

Lee could only nod dumbfound with the handkerchief against his nose. Naruto could suppress his anger, but it was wavering terribly at the moment. "Sasuke are you coming? Let's see if we can find someone else."

"Tenten is near the river, training." Lee softly murmured still looking glazed at Sasuke. Sasuke muttered a thanks, gave Lee another smile and walked away with Naruto.

"Oh, what about your handkerchief, Sasuke?!" Lee shouted behind them. Sasuke turned around. "It's okay, keep it!" 'I got it for free anyway.'

Lee promised to protect it with his life.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Lee knocked on the bathroom door for the third time. "Are you okay Sasuke, does it fit you?"

"Y-yes! Hold on!" came the reply. Lee raised his eyebrow and gave the door another worried look. After a few seconds the sound of the lock was heard and slowly the door opened.

Lee blinked for a few times before tears appeared in his eyes. A masterpiece stood in front of him. The embodiment of youthfulness. The raven noticed the gaze and looked to the ground avoiding any eye contact with a blush on his cheeks.

The tight spandex suit fitted Sasuke perfectly. His muscles where shown in every aspect. The waistband complimented the slim waist and _that ass_ was just ...perfect.

"Sasuke, you look so youthful!" Lee said, his voice filled with joy. "R-really?" Sasuke asked shyly. Happy that he had satisfied Lee. Lee nodded. He walked in a circle around Sasuke, ogling him all the way. Sasuke felt himself become nervous under the gaze and started to fiddle with the waist band.

"There's only one thing..." Lee said stopping in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's head snapped up. Wasn't he looking youthful? Lee took a step forward and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Lee looked very serious and Sasuke couldn't avoid eye contact.

"That suit..."

"Y-yes?"

Lee inched closer to Sasuke, who swallowed loudly, his blush getting into a deeper shade.

"I think you look the most youthful, when you're wearing totally nothing Sasuke..." Lee whispered against the raven's cheek.

There was one disadvantage when wearing a spandex jumpsuit, which fitted tightly around your whole body. Anything that happened in the lower regions...was immediately discovered and noticeable.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto glared at the grass. What the hell was up with Konoha?! Gentle fingers tangled with his and Sasuke gave him a smile. Okay, Naruto knew who was the start off it all, but still. Did they ever hear of control? Or self-restrain? Probably not.

"So, who's Tenten?" Sasuke asked, getting different pictures of girls in his head. Naruto shrugged. "She's different from the rest, she's kind and nice. A little bit of boy-girl."

"What makes her different form the rest?" Sasuke asked, wondering if the girl was super ugly or something like that.

"She's normal."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She's ...normal?"

Naruto let out a laugh and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Smiling at Sasuke's confused look. "Almost everybody we know is part of a clan, has a background or has a special way of fighting or something like that. Okay, she uses a different style of fighting, but she isn't part of a clan, has a normal family, all alive, and she leads a normal life. So she's normal."

"This is the first time I met a group where you stand out if you're normal." Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah, you'll learn to deal with it, don't worry."

"How did I-?" Sasuke interrupted himself when Naruto tensed up, then he realized someone was nearing them. He slowly looked around. Suddenly Naruto let out snicker and he patted Sasuke on his head as if he was saying that Sasuke didn't have to worry.

Out of some bushes up ahead jumped a girl with brown hair. A smile was on her face. She made a small wave before she came walking towards them "that's Tenten?" Sasuke whispered, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Yep, don't worry. She won't bite."

Tenten stopped in front of Sasuke and gave him a smile. Then she stretched out her hand. "Hi, Sasuke. I'm Tenten, nice to meet you."

Sasuke blinked and looked at the hand before looking at Tenten's face again. "You're suppose to shake it." Tenten, said letting out a giggle. Sasuke's face burned up when he realized he had been doing and he shook Tenten's hand.

"Well, you know who I am." Sasuke said a blush still on his face. Tenten's just nodded, then she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto where holding hands. She gave the pair a look. Sasuke noticed the gaze and looked down, giving Naruto's hand a squeeze. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile and then opened his mouth to say something.

"You look pretty uke, Sasuke."

Naruto swallowed his words of surprise and choked on his own saliva. Sasuke looked puzzled. "What's an uke?" he asked as innocent as he was.

Before Naruto stopped coughing on his own saliva and could stop Tenten she was already answering. "Oh, that's the bottom of a gay relationship. You could say the girl's part."

"Gay relationship?" Sasuke murmured shocked and confused. Tenten gave him a smile. "Yeah, you and Naruto totally look hot together. Are you together?"

"Tenten!" Naruto hissed on a warning tone. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'm just saying. But the way Sasuke clinging on to you, it's pretty obvious."

Sasuke immediately let go of Naruto's hand like it was on fire and stared in disbelief from Naruto to Tenten. "You mean ...me and Naruto?"

Tenten just nodded and Naruto shot her a glare. Sasuke's face now rivalled the one of a tomato and his body was tensed. He didn't know where to look anymore so he settled for the ground. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Sasuke, don't pay attention to her ramblings. It's okay if you hold my hand. That doesn't mean we're in a relationship."

"Unless you want it to." Tenten said. Naruto let out a groan. "Tenten, could you please stop?"

Tenten raised her hand and shook her head defensively. "Okay, okay, I will stop." She turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I was just joking."

"It's okay." Sasuke murmured softly.

"But, Naruto, you shouldn't be so possessive over your uke; you're not his bodyguard right?"

"That's only because everyone else is trying to steal him away from me!" Naruto shouted, his patience snapping. "Sasuke is so adorable and cute that everyone has fallen for him. But they should realize that he's with me!"

Tenten crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. A told-you-so expression on her face. Naruto realized what he had been saying and let out a groan. "I didn't mean it in that way."

"Whatever, Naruto." Tenten giggled. Sasuke was confused. He didn't get what Naruto had said. But when he realized Naruto had called him cute and adorable his heart started to flutter and his face would become warm again.

"Anyway, glad you're okay Sasuke; I need to go so I will see you around!" Tenten turned around with a wave and Sasuke gave a small wave back. Naruto settled for a glare and a growl.

"You know, you think she would be normal. Is she a yaoi fan underneath...God." Naruto sighed. Sasuke snickered. He grabbed Naruto's hand and gave him a smile when Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Like I would listen to her." Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't help but smirk when a blush slowly made his way to Sasuke's cheeks.

**OOOOOOOOOOO (I know ****its different then the other dreams, but I had no ideas for Tenten...)**

Tenten was on a mission. Not a normal mission, not one that had been assigned by the Hokage or anyone else. No. She was on a mission for her own. She grabbed her pocket telescope from her small bag and placed it against her right eye, closing the left.

Slowly she searched for her goal. She let out a small cheer when she found it. A window. White curtains. Tenten sat in front of it, in a tree a few meters away. Her feet where starting to fall asleep from the position she had been sitting, but she ignored the stings and continued to zoom in.

The curtains where open and the window blew a small breeze into the room making the curtains move. A sudden movement behind the glass made Tenten smirk. They were home. Silent but quick she landed on a rooftop, almost slipping when her feet didn't react right away.

Quickly she rubbed her feet regaining the normal strength and continued her path to her target. She gently and silent landed on the rooftop, next to the window. She slowly crept to the window. Tenten let out a sigh of relief when she heard voices through the open window.

Tenten grabbed the small camera from the bag and placed it in her hands. She turned the monitor towards her so she could see everything what the camera filmed without looking herself. Or being seen. When Tenten thought she had a good view from what was going on she pressed the record button.

Naruto pressed his hand against Sasuke's growing bulge in his pants. Slowly massaging the silky material of Sasuke's boxers his lips found a nipple. Sasuke let out a soft low moan. When he felt a tongue spreading fire through his body.

Tenten grabbed the prepared handkerchief and placed it under her nose with her free hand. An hour later and she still hadn't moved from her spot. Tenten made sure the two lovers where asleep and then ran towards her own home.

Two days later and the video was everywhere to find on the black market of yaoi. Tenten bought a new camera of the money she earned and decided to make another visit to the Uchiha mansion.

A month later and Tenten was known as the queen of yaoi porn on the black market. Many tried to follow her footsteps but failed miserably. Tenten protected her territory with everything she had and she would never give up her new found yaoi pairing. But she didn't let go of ShinoKiba, NejiGaara and KakashiIruka either...

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Biggest chapter ****until now!**** Yay! If you would like to have a better idea of the black market of yaoi; imagine something like this: the back streets of Paris, so narrow and dark, then an exchange of video or fan fiction with money like a drugs deal. Surrounded with a hint of mafia. X3**

_**Update will be somewhere in week 21. Thanks for the reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate, crashed computers…**

**I hate it even more to rewrite a chapter of 3828 words… so please don't blame if you don't like this chapter, I don't like to rewrite, nor to work on way to slow computers of others! :( …XD**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Naruto let himself fall on the ground with an groan. He ruffled his own hair and closed his eyes. Sasuke gave him a quick look before he placed himself next to the blond and looked at the sky. "I'm really happy to be able to do this with you." Naruto sighed, a smile appearing on his face. Sasuke cocked his head and looked at Naruto.

"Really?"

"yeah…"

"Oh. Why are we lying here? Aren't we suppose to meet the others?"

Naruto snickered. "Don't worry, I'm waiting for the next guy. He's always on his way to the training fields round this time. He'll arrive any moment."

"Who is it?" Sasuke, looking around. "Shino, a guy who's obsessed with bugs."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he slowly turned his head towards Naruto. "what?" he asked. Hoping, no praying that what Naruto had said wasn't true. The blond opened one of his eyes, then opened both to gave Sasuke a look. Naruto got up, leaning on his elbows.

"Shino fights with bugs." The blond stated, wondering how Sasuke would react. Sasuke swallowed loudly and he turned away from Naruto's amused gaze. Unconsciously a shiver ran up Sasuke spine and he shivered.

"Sasuke." Naruto asked, causing the raven to flinch. "Are you scared of bugs?"

"No."

Naruto snickered, causing Sasuke to send him a glare. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from Naruto again, pretending to be on the lookout. Naruto suppressed another snicker. The great Sasuke, the ice prince adored by hundred of girls, was afraid of bugs. Not being scared of a nine tailed demon, but scared of a thing not even as big as your finger and it's moving. Yeah, this was something to tell his kids.

Naruto's amused expression suddenly turned dark. This did mean that old Sasuke also had been afraid of bugs? No, right? Cause, if he had, he surely hadn't showed it. Then again, Sasuke was an expert in hiding his emotions. Naruto let the subject in his head drop, not in the mood to even think about it. He needed to stay in the present, even thought the past haunted him like crazy. It was like the past was there, following him in the form of Sasuke. It cut him like a knife, yet it made him feeling the warmth he longed for.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's closed eyes, wondering what the blond was thinking about, when the calmed expression turned serious, thoughtful. It made the raven want to comfort him, saying it would be alright. But deep inside, he knew that he couldn't make it true, the empty promises that he would say. Naruto had lost his best friend, his rival. Sasuke was nothing but just a empty replacement, a doll with a blank sheet.

Suddenly the blond opened his eyes and sat straight, looking somewhere past Sasuke, to some trees. Sasuke flinched off the sudden action and immediately turned around to look behind him. A person appeared on the horizon, a fair distance away.

Naruto stood an dusted of some imaginary dirt. Sasuke followed his actions and looked from the blond to the black dot in distance. Naruto rolled his eyes and placed two fingers in his mouth, whistling a high tune for three times.

Sasuke covered his ears with his hands, and sent the chuckling blond a glare. "Thanks for the warning, Naru- Aaah!" Sasuke yelled when suddenly a person appeared in front of him. Sasuke fell backwards and landed on his butt. He let out a groan.

"Sorry." A low voice muttered and a hand reached out for him. Sasuke took it and stood straight again, allowing him a good look at the stranger. He raised an eyebrow. Only the part of his eyes was visible and his hands. The rest of his body was covered with clothes. Dark round sunglasses covered his eyes, making you wonder if he was looking at you or not. Naruto looked at the semi surprised face of Sasuke and the unreadable expression of Shino. Mostly because he face wasn't visible. "Hello, you must be Shino." Sasuke said. Shino nodded. Then he turned to Naruto. "When did he come back?"

Naruto gave Shino a smile and mouthed a thanks. Shino was behaving like a normal person and actually talking, this would Sasuke, hopefully, less nervous. "Euh, a few days ago."

Shino nodded once again. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. This guy, was fighting with bugs? Well he had the same creepiness surrounding him…maybe Naruto just wanted to scare him, make him nervous to have a god laugh out of it later…The raven shot Naruto a look before he turned to Shino. "So, Shino, do you use bugs when fighting?" he asked, hoping to sound indifferent about the whole thing. Shino looked at him, or at least, that's what Sasuke thought. Stupid sunglasses. "Yes. My technique involves bugs. I can fight without them but then I would be in a big disadvantage."

Sasuke was sure that would be the longest sentence he would get from the boy. Shino raised one of his perfectly hidden eyebrows when Sasuke tried to hide the shiver. "Are you scared of bugs?" he asked.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look, something between surprise and a smirk. How would the boy react on this? Besides, why did he even ask, wasn't something that Sasuke would do…

"N-No, I just find them creepy!" Sasuke denied loudly. Naruto and Shino gave each other a look, before they looked at Sasuke again. "What?! I just find them creepy, I am not...Pfft, did you really think? Nah, of course not! I-I'm not scared of them! Stop looking at me like that!"

Shino suddenly raised his arm, causing Sasuke to flinch, before he pointed at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke then felt it. Something on his shoulder. Naruto had a hard time holding his laughter when Sasuke turned his head a little bit to be able to look at his shoulder. That, on this moment, was being occupied by a small beetle. A small black beetle. With six legs. And Sasuke would swear; It was looking at him. Those creepy black _voids_, were looking at him. Sasuke turned his head back to Shino, slowly, like he was afraid that the monster would jump him and eat him alive if he made any sudden movements.

Sasuke took a shaky breath, determined not to cry because this thing would jump any moment on his face, devoting his whole insect being to give him some creepy disease or something. Sasuke now let out some hiccups, the first stage before crying. His eyes started to water and an unconscious shiver crept down his whole body. Sasuke let out a wine and looked with his pleading look at Shino.

Shino, the white knight in his armor, stood in front of Sasuke and touched with his hand Sasuke shoulder. He made a beckoning move with his head and the beetle crept up his sleeve. Shino placed his hand back in his pocket and took a step backwards. "it's okay now." He said in an almost bored like tone. Sasuke took a deep breath and couldn't stop staring at the arm where the beetle had disappeared in the sleeve.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, swallowing a laughing fit, because actually he did feel a little bit sympathy for the boy. But still, this was the first time he had seen Sasuke with that expression and for some reason, it was almost comical that Sasuke actually had that expression in his arsenal. It hadn't been very Sasuke like.

The boy slowly nodded, while he pointed at Shino's arm. "Is that …thing in your sleeve?"

"No, he's in me now."

Sasuke wanted to ask, what the hell that meant when suddenly a hand covered his mouth. Naruto shook his head and shot Shino a warning glare. "Sasuke, we've got to go. I saw Shikamaru walking over there. We're going to miss him!"

Before Shino or Sasuke could register what happened Naruto was already pulling Sasuke to town. Sasuke gave Shino one last smile before he turned around the corner. Shino gave a pathetic wave back and then let out a sigh. Then he shook his head and continued his way to the training grounds again.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Shino was bored. Very bored. The pen that was stuck between two fingers struck the desk every second indicating that Shino wasn't able to think of something. Anything to put in the mission report. It wasn't like he had forgotten, not at all. But on such a lovely day, the mood to write a dull mission report just wasn't there.

And it surely wasn't helping that there was a distraction, sitting on the couch, reading a book unaware of the lustful eyes roaming over him. Suddenly the sound emitting from the pen hitting the desk stopped. A small smirk displayed itself on Shino's face. No, the raven had no idea of what was coming to him.

Shino faced with his back to the innocent raven, but every time he looked up he could see the distraction in the reflection of the computer screen. So why would he even consider looking down to the form!?

Sasuke turned the page, determined to find out what would happen with the main character. The tension was getting heavier and heavier and Sasuke couldn't get his eyes of the next word. So when something brushed against his left foot, he absently moved his leg and continued to read. Nothing was going to stop him from reading.

The raven grunted when he felt something crawl up his arm. He slapped his hand on the spot, his eyes focused on the book, and let out a soft grunt. His lips mouthed the words. 

When something crept over his shoulder blade into his neck, the raven grunted and reached with his hand to the tingly spot, but soon the feeling disappeared. Sasuke tore his eyes away from his book and looked to the study, seeing Shino write the report. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew what a sexually frustrated Shino could do to him.

The raven stood up from his spot and closed the study room, never paying attention to the questioning look of Shino and went back to his spot on the comfortable couch.

Two minutes passed before something in his neck decided to tickle in his neck. Sasuke slapped the bug away with his hand and scared the door by giving it a hard glare. Sasuke tried to relax again when he something was in his neck, again. Reaching his neck with his hand, he suddenly stopped his movements. Before Sasuke could even slap it away, it had crawled into his t-shirt. Immediately tensing up, the raven could feel it _move_. Down and down, until it reached the waistline of his pants. It stopped. In a flash Sasuke stood up and practically tore the t-shirt form his body, slamming his hands where he could feel the bug.

Panting and blushing, the raven stood in the middle of the room, also smirking because of his victory. His back was bug free. So that gave him a moment to realize two bugs decide to crawl up his legs and disappear in his pants. A, not so manly, scream escaped from Sasuke and quickly he removed his pants, relieved that the two bugs disappeared with the pants.

Sasuke looked around, gave a small glare to the door and then walked towards it. But before his hand reached the door it went open and he walked into Shino. "My, my, what's this Sasuke? Eager aren't we?"

Sasuke took a step back and gritted his teeth. "what the hell are you talking about?! Keep your bugs away from me, you sexually frustrated beetle!"

Shino merely raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was immune to Sasuke's death glare. The raven turned around with a huff and grabbed his clothes from the floor. "stupid, Shino-sama." He murmured. Two strong hands wrapped around his waist and soft kiss was planted on his shoulder blade. "I love you." Was whispered into his ear. Sasuke felt the heat rise in his body. "…s-stop it."

"I love you so much, Sasuke."

"Stop i-it!"

But the hold only became tighter. Sasuke felt himself lean into the touch, unable to resist anymore. "…Sasuke." God, only the way he said his name made him love him even more.

"Let's go to the bedroom, you're already undressed, aren't you?" Shino gently tugged on the black boxers his lover was wearing.

God, he hated him. Perverted idiotic grasshopper…

**OOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru, knew something was wrong. He could just feel it, dangerously hanging in the air. On the moment he turned around, he heard someone call his name. "Hey, Shikamaru! Wait up!"

Shikamaru let out a sigh, but turned around anyway and lifted his hand in something that resembled a wave. Naruto waved back. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, wondering if the rumors about the raven that spread fast round Konoha were true. Shikamaru really wondered if the raven acted …cute. Like Kiba had said it.

Before his trail of thoughts could continue it was stopped when Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of him, smiling. Well, Naruto was anyway. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru replied. He gave Sasuke a small glance before he turned to Naruto again. "When did he return?"

Naruto, a little bit taken back by the fact that the question was directed at him but recovered fast. "a couple of days ago. He stayed in the hospital for a day or three I think. But I'm not sure."

"Is it true that he doesn't remember a thing?" Shikamaru asked, still ignoring Sasuke. Naruto shook his head. "No, he does see flashes thought and words, but their all vague and so short that their gone before he can realize it."

Shikamaru nodded, shot the half hidden raven a glance and focused on Naruto again. Shikamaru smirked when he noticed the raven was pouting. Well, Sasuke was actually glaring but it was more cute then scary. "So, did you meet everyone?"

"Nah, we still got to meet with a couple more, Sai, Kakashi and Sakura again, since she hasn't seen Sasuke for two days and it is also her teammate."

"Worst for the last, ne?" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes at the thought. Naruto let out a frustrated groan. "please, don't make me remember! You're the first person who I can speak with without the weird stares or perverted glares at Sasuke, well, Shino was normal. But then again, I don't know what's normal for him…I mean, even Ten Ten made this comment about me and Sasuke being together!"

Shikamaru let out a snicker. "troublesome."

"I'm glad though, that nobody's asking questions. I really was afraid that I wouldn't get one moment of peace."

"Nobody's been asking questions because Hokage-sama requested that."

Naruto blinked before he snickered. "Guess, that hag is good for something after all."

The lazy boy paused for a moment, looking at the sky before his eyes met Naruto's again. "Have you told him about it yet?"

Sasuke didn't like the question. He could feel Naruto tense under the question and his expression darkened. Shikamaru looked serious now, after a moment of silence he grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Sasuke gave Naruto a concerned look when the blond stayed silent. "Naruto-sama?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto hesitated for a moment, he glanced at Sasuke before diverting his eyes to Shikamaru. "Can you please go home, I will follow you in a moment."

Sasuke frowned. He gave Shikamaru a hard glare, clearly indicating that he thought it was his fault. Then he gave Naruto's hand a squeeze. "Please come back soon, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded and gave the raven a smile, but Sasuke knew it was fake. When Sasuke disappeared around the corner, Naruto gave Shikamaru a look. "Couldn't you have asked a different time? Now he will ask me all about it."

Shikamaru blew out a stream of smoke and shrugged. "when would you've told him if I didn't start?"

Naruto flinched at the question, his hands turned into fists. "…never."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the wall. "I was one of the few that knew of your relationship and you being gay. I doubt the others knew but those who knew are going to ask the same question."

"why would I tell him? He lost every memory of me and everything." Naruto hissed.

Shikamaru looked away. "So you weren't going to tell him something this important?"

"Important? More important than he fact his whole family was killed by his brother, that it came out that after he killed his brother it was all for the good of Konoha? That he actually planned to destroy Konoha because that was what it all started? How can some simple relationship be more important than that?"

Shikamaru sighed. "you know as well as I do, that if you tell him that he might get a shock or his amnesia would return. Still, I don't think it would be such a surprise if you told him that you where in a relationship."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "…Do you have any idea how hard it is, that I'm the only one of us who remembers our love?"

"So, you're just going to pretend it never happened, because Sasuke forgot? You were in love. Are you just going to deny that it ever was there?"

Naruto smashed his fist in the wall. "Shut up! It's not like I wished for this! Do you really think that I'm such a masochist? That I actually love getting hurt over and over again?!"

Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes to look at Naruto and silently took another haul from his cigarette. "do you love him?" The words cut through the silence like a knife and Naruto tensed at the question.

"…yes."

"Tell him."

After those words the boy turned away from Naruto and walked away, leaving the blond alone with himself. Naruto looked somewhere between torn and confused. And he felt just like that inside. He let his body fall against the brick wall and looked up to the sky.

"Lazy ass…"

Shikamaru smiled at the soft words and kept on walking, he doubted that Naruto knew that he had heard them.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Shikamaru looked at the sky. He came back from a mission of three days and he missed Konoha. But he especially had missed his wife. Shikamaru let out a content sigh. Ah, he missed the home made meals, his newspaper and their play of Shogi or Go in the evening when the sun would set. So when the lazy boy grabbed the key of his front door, he was very happy that he got back.

"I'm home!" he shouted. Ah, the sweet scent of curry met him and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.

"welcome home!" his wife shouted back. A raven appeared in front of him, with a newspaper in his hands and a pair of slippers. Shikamaru accepted the newspaper, placed his sandals on the mat and put on the slippers that the raven placed in front of him. The raven wanted to walk back to the kitchen, but he was stopped.

"You look very cute in a pink apron, …Sasuke." The raven received a small kiss on his lips and then his husband walked to the living room, reading until dinner was ready. Sasuke cupped the cheek with his hand and then walked to the kitchen, hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't catch him blushing, over something like that. Shikamaru smirked. His raven looked so cute when he was blushing.

Later that night, when Shikamaru and Sasuke where playing some Shogi, the raven noticed something. And not just something, Shikamaru hadn't used his right arm. Or at least, not so much. Sasuke placed one of the wooden pieces on a spot and then glared at the shoulder, hoping to look the answer out of it.

Shikamaru, being the smartass that he was, already noticed the worried look on Sasuke's face and sighed. "I just dislocated it yesterday and it still hurts a little." He said when he kicked on of Sasuke's pieces of the board.

Sasuke looked up, a little bit shocked and then looked away for Shikamaru's piercing eyes. "Can …can I take a look at it?" Sasuke whispered, the hands on his lap turning in fists. Shikamaru nodded and started to clean up the board. It was useless to continue the game when Sasuke wasn't focused and Shikamaru hated when the raven was worried over him like that. Sasuke helped him and together they walked to the bed room.

Shikamaru took of his vest and shirt. He just couldn't suppress a smirk when Sasuke came out of the bathroom with the first aid kit and immediately became red. Sasuke kneeled down by Shikamaru and examined the wound while Shikamaru looked down and unconsciously licked his lips.

He grabbed Sasuke wrist and in one swift movement pulled him onto the bed, pinning the raven under his own body. "w-what…?" was the only thing that could leave Sasuke's mouth. Shikamaru breathed in his ear and the raven shuddered. "in that apron, not only it looks like you aren't wearing anything underneath it, but it also looks fucking sexy…"

Sasuke's face became even redder and he turned away form Shikamaru's gaze, which was filled with lust. A gentle, strong, warm hand sneaked its way up from Sasuke leg to his thigh and Shikamaru softly pressed his lips on the pink lips underneath him. Soon he felt arms wrapped around his neck, desperately to make more contact between their bodies.

Ah, yes, Shikamaru now was sure that he had missed his wife. He always missed the home made meals, his newspaper and their play of Shogi or Go in the evening when the sun would set. But more importantly, he missed what would happen in the evening _after_ that…

**OOOOOOOOO**

**So, update was faster than planned, but that's a good thing right? :D**

**Still don't have my own computer, **_**so the next update also will be slower!**_** Thank you so much for your support and kind reviews! X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**-looks at poll results- (.-.-.); …I really do have horny fans…XP **

**WARNING, those who don't like smut or anything, skip Sai's dream! Thank you! SAISASU in this chapter and very badly too, since I couldn't stop myself…**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. Not only was he sent away from Shikamaru's and Naruto's little conversation, he got lost too. Well, he eventually found the way again, but it had cost him 5 minutes and he really wanted to get home before Naruto did. The blond might get worried about him and that was the least Sasuke wanted. While his steps became faster, he frowned. He just knew that that conversation was going about him. Why else was he sent away? What the hell could they have to talk about and didn't want Sasuke to have with it?

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and his face became beat-red. He shook his head. No! this was not the time to think that Shikamaru and Naruto where doing those things…Sasuke groaned at the images in his mind and resumed his way.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew that the voice didn't belong to Naruto, yet he hoped that his ears had been wrong. When he turned around, he knew his ears had been right. It wasn't Naruto. Instead of blond hair, it was black and instead of tanned skin it was even paler then his own. Sasuke cocked his head. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked in a friendly way. The boy remained silent, instead he let his eyes wander over Sasuke's body. Almost …checking him out. Sasuke wiggled a bit under the gaze, but smiled anyway.

"my name is Sai." The boy suddenly answered. Sasuke blinked and then nodded fast. "Aha, nice to meet you Sai." "it's true then." He whispered. Then the boy smiled. Sasuke blinked again, but smiled back. "I'm sorry."

Sai shook his head. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." "thank you, Sai-sama." Sasuke glanced at his watch, flinching when he realized that he had wasted 2 minutes. Damn, if only had not been to late he would've talked longer. "I'm sorry, Sai-sama, but I've got to leave now. Maybe we can talk to each other another time." Sasuke bowed again, turned around and ran into the direction of the Uchiha mansion.

"good bye." Sai murmured, a smile on his face. 'nice ass.'

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, suppressing another snicker. He looked everywhere but down. God, this was something similar to torture! No, wait, scratch that. Even worse. Sasuke tried to retreat his hands as he wanted to giggle again, but was relieved when the hands stayed on their spot. His hands were tied to two points in the wall, himself standing in the corner. Sasuke didn't like the position, but with his master working down there, he needed to be tied down, or else he would move too much. When Sasuke let out another snicker, and his body shuddered again, he could hear a sigh coming from below.

"Sasuke, please stop moving, I might make a mistake."

Sasuke looked down, meeting his masters eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Sai rolled his eyes. He looked at the result, letting his eyes roaming over Sasuke's body. Damn, he loved body painting. Almost every inch of Sasuke's body was covered except for Sasuke 

groin and back, and his feet. Which Sai was working on currently. And he would've been done already if Sasuke wasn't moving around so much…

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered again. Sai just dipped his brush into the black paint and placed it on Sasuke's ankle, going down into the direction of Sasuke's toes. Sasuke bit his lip, but in a second the feeling on his foot became too much and he retreated his foot in a fit of laughter. "s-stop it, master!" he shouted in a giggle. There fell a silence. Sasuke realized his mistake, lowering his eyes till they saw the crooked line on his left foot. The straight black line suddenly turned to the right and disappeared from the end of the foot. Sasuke swallowed as he tried to look his master in the eye, but Sai just looked surprised at the line on the foot in front of him.

"I'm sorry, master! I didn't do it on purpose!" Sasuke said fast, hoping that Sai wouldn't be mad. Sai let out a sigh and dipped his paint brush in the glass of water. "it's okay, Sasuke. I'll just start on a different part."

Sasuke smiled, luckily, master wasn't mad. Then his eyes widened. A different part? There were only three parts left and since Sasuke wasn't turned around…there was only one option. Sasuke's face heated up and he tried to cross his legs. "Don't!" Sasuke flinched. "you'll make smudges on the paint." Sai looked at his arsenal of colors when Sasuke grew more nervous by the second. They had been body painting many times before, but never..the whole body. This was the first time and Sasuke felt a little nervous, even though he had been lovers with Sai for a long time now.

Sai decided that dark blue matched good with Sasuke's hair and eyes and dipped the brush into the blue. Sasuke looked away when Sai approached him with the brush, but his head snapped back to look down at Sai when the brush was placed on his collar bone. He wanted to ask what Sai was planning to do when he met his master's eyes. He swallowed his question when he saw that master had 'that look' in his eyes. A hungry, needy look for what was going to come.

Sasuke shuddered with pleasure when the brush when to his nipple slowly circling around it, till eventually it stopped and attacked the pink bud. Sasuke moaned as his left nipple was being abused. Satisfied with the reaction, Sai moved lower, dipping the paint brush into Sasuke's sensitive belly button. "should I continue?" Sai asked innocently. Sasuke answered with a needy moan.

"make it blue, M-master." He managed to breathe out. Sai smirked, when he noticed that a certain part in his pants found it very difficult to find some space. Sai licked his lips and moved the brush lower and lower till right above Sasuke's semi-hard cock. "you mean this, Sasuke? You have to be more specific."

Sasuke moved his hips forward, desperately trying to make the brush connect with his cock. Sai sighed. Sasuke moaned in frustration. "please master…Make my cock blue, as blue as the night sky. …make it blue…"

Sai felt himself being unable to refuse the begging raven who was shivering from pleasure even though Sai hadn't even done anything. Sai moved the brush down, first gently with soft short strokes began to work on Sasuke's balls. When he couldn't reach a spot, Sai grabbed Sasuke's member and lifted it up.

Sasuke, finally feeling friction bucked his hips in Sai's hand. Sai smirked. He moved his paint brush to Sasuke's cock, starting from the base to the tip and going back again. Sai's stroked became rougher as Sasuke's moans became louder. The raven moved his head from side to side from pleasure and let out a long moan filled with Sai's name as he 

had reached his height. Sai smirked as his lover panted out his name, filled with lingering lust.

"I have enough white paint, Sasuke." Sai whispered as he picked out a bigger brush covered with red paint. "but now that the front is done, we need to make sure your back side is painted too…"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto ruffled his own hair and let out a groan. God, this was frustrating. He tried to forget about the whole thing, when lazy boy had to remind him of it. And Sasuke of course, was going to ask why the hell he was send away. Naruto sighed and he walked into the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"Something wrong, young one?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to turn around. "Kakashi, what do you want?"

Kakashi put on a fake sad face before his visible eye turned into a upside down U. "I'm just trying to be nice! Oh, how can you do this to your own father? Oh, how the sadness that covers my heart-"

"Kakashi…"

"your love slips through my fingers like water! How can you be-"

"Kakashi."

"so cruel, when I'm saying that I love you like my own son? Oh, wait."

"Dad!"

"You're my son."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with fakes innocence and a smile that actually made Naruto want to hit him. "first, adoptive father and only because you and Iruka are together. Second, do you have to be such a drama queen? Everyone's looking."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maa, does it matter? I actually want to check upon my son in law. Iruka should be meeting me here, so we could go together."

Naruto sighed. Yep, this was perfect. "Please don't say son in law to Sasuke, he doesn't even know yet and I'm currently mentally preparing to do that."

"If, you're going to do that." Kakashi said. Naruto frowned. "You know me to well. How late did you want to meet up with Iruka?"

"Hey, Naruto, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "now." Naruto rolled his eyes before he returned the greeting to Iruka. "Kakashi, I could hear you three streets away, next time you're playing the 'my son is acting rebellious' act, make sure to do it when the whole town isn't there. Naruto, nice to see you again, how's it with Sasuke?"

"You can see for yourself when we get home, but please don't mention anything about the whole…" Naruto leaned in, so Iruka followed his motion. "relationship thing. I haven't told yet."

Iruka blinked, but nodded. That's what Naruto loved about Iruka, no further questions, no force or interrogation. Together they walked to the Uchiha mansion, talking about the people that Naruto and Sasuke already had met.

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke grabbed his head with his hands, panting and falling off the couch. He fell one his side, bringing his knees up to his chest. He stole one last glance at the photo album. Small whimpers left his throat as he closed his eyes.

"_Foolish little brother."_

"_don't become like your brother."_

"_he loves you very much, Sasuke."_

It hurt, god he felt like his head was being split in two. Sasuke screamed when he heard the voices, repeating themselves over and over again. Why did it hurt?! It hurt so much…!

"_Become strong."_

"_Sasuke." _

"_Only one Uchiha left."_

"…_Sasuke."_

"_Massacre."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_It would be worthless …to kill someone like you." (Chapter 225 from the Naruto Manga)_

Everything was black, flashes of white slowly made its way, when suddenly everything went white. Sasuke could feel himself calm down. He took sharp, slowly breaths and blinked, but the white stayed.

"Sasuke…"

…Naruto's voice. It was so calming, a smooth soothing voice. Sasuke guessed that he was smiling when he said it, Naruto would always smile. _(chapter 233)_ A small boy with blond hair stood in front of him, judging by the way he look straight into his eyes, he knew that he was just a small. He could feel that their hands where connected. Two fingers, connected them in this blinding white light. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto grinned. Sasuke relaxed his body. A wave of nothingness and everything washed over him.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke frowned, why was Naruto looking at him like that? In a flash, the white turned dark, swallowing them in black.

"Stay, Sasuke, please…stay?"

No, he didn't want Naruto to look at him like that. "Noooo!" 'No, don't turn around! I will stay, please Naruto! I will stay, no, don't go!'

"Sasuke…"

It had been nothing more than a whisper, but Sasuke could hear it before Naruto turned around and disappeared in the darkness. Sasuke's eyes widened, slowly he got up, not even wondering when he had felt on his knees. The first steps where slowly, almost hesitating, till eventually he went as hard as his legs could carry him.

"Naruto!"

The tears felt like ice, slowly caressing his cheek as the eventually disappeared in the darkness too. He didn't want this! Why did Naruto looked so hurt? The raven didn't understand, all those voices, carrying different emotions, for different reasons. It hurt…

"Don't leave me! Don't go!"

"…"

"…don't."

"…I won't go."

**OOOOOOOOOO(we're going back in time, please fasten your seatbelts when traveling the time machine)**

Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto stood in front of the door to the Uchiha mansion. Naruto fished the key out of his pocket and was about to open the door when Naomi and Mori called them. Naruto closed the door again and turned around, whispering to Kakashi and Iruka. "These are the people that found Sasuke."

Short introductions where made, before Naruto opened the door again, reassuring Naomi and Mori that Sasuke made it safely back. "don't worry, he is probably reading a book or something, he is a child anymore, you know." Naruto snickered. The five of them stood in the hallway and took of their shoes.

"Noooo!"

Five heads turned to the direction of the scream. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran to the living room. "Sasuke!" he slammed the door open and flinched at the sight for him, before he ran to Sasuke. The raven was desperately grabbing his own head, shivering and crouched on the ground. At the sight of the black photo album, Naruto cursed. Then he noticed Sasuke was slightly rocking back and forth, softly whispering unrecognizable words. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, desperately trying not to lose his cool.

"Sasuke?!" he heard Naomi shout behind him. Kakashi and Iruka crouched down at the fragile looking raven. "he's probably having a memory, he had this before but it wasn't as bad as this." Naruto said, gently grabbing Sasuke's hands and lowering them. Naruto 

then flinched as Sasuke suddenly looked up, gazing at him. Sasuke looked terrified, yet as if he wasn't looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed in relief as Sasuke actually reacted to something and still breathed normally. However, instead of feeling calm the raven stiffened at the word of the blond. The black eyes widened in complete horror. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm desperately. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes but he knew that calling wouldn't help, none of their words would reach Sasuke now. The raven opened his mouth.

"Naruto!"

Everyone in the room flinched of Sasuke's sudden scream. The grip in Naruto's arm tightened and Naruto clenched his fists at the pain. 'is it a memory of me?' flashed through his mind. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that the raven was actually crying. He seems lost, defeated.

"Don't leave me! Don't go!"

The raven now sounded out of breath, like he was struggling to talk loud enough to reach …Naruto. Naruto came out of his shock and grabbed the raven in a tight hug. He could feel the tears land on his shoulder.

"…don't."

The raven whispered into his ear. Naruto could hear a gasp of shock coming from Naomi behind him and he could feel the looks of concern and worry pointed at them. Yet, it felt like he was all alone with Sasuke. Like the others weren't there at this moment.

"…I won't go."

He whispered back. He felt the raven underneath him stiffen first, before a sigh of relief left the boy and the body seems to calm down. Sasuke moved and looked into Naruto's eyes, tears silently going down his cheek. Naruto saw that the raven in his lap wasn't actually looking at him even though their eyes met. Sasuke's eyes missed their usual sparkle and the seemed to be made out of glass. Sasuke suddenly shivered very heavy before he fell against Naruto's strong body.

**OOOOOOOO**

Sasuke opened his eyes with a loud gasp, eyes to the blinding light. When he blinked a few times and his eyes adjusted to the light. "shh, I won't go anywhere Sasuke. Don't worry."

Warm strong arms, surrounded him, shrouding him in the warmth and the scent of Naruto. Sasuke blinked. Slowly the hands pulled him in Naruto's lap and Sasuke leaned into the warmth.

"Did you look at the album?" Naruto's voice sounded like a mother, comforting him after a nightmare. He hesitated, but nodded, knowing exactly what Naruto was talking about. "was it scary?"

Again, the raven nodded. Naruto let out a small sound of acknowledgement. "Kakashi, Iruka, Naomi and Mori can you please leave? I need to talk to Sasuke for a minute."

Naruto's hand played with his hair, while the other still hold him tightly. Sasuke didn't hear the other voices, he barely registered what was happening. He heard some noises of the door before silence filled the room.

"are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't move, but the grip on Naruto's shirt tightened. After a moment of silence, Naruto shifted a little, gently pulling Sasuke out of his crouched position and making him sit on Naruto's lap, the back of Sasuke touching Naruto's chest. Naruto pulled up his knees and lazily laid his arms on them.

Sasuke let his head fall sideward, against Naruto's chest. 'ah, I can hear his heartbeat.' The raven let himself relax, when he heard Naruto grabbing the photo album. He held it in front of them and then opened it.

"what were you looking at?" the blond asked. Sasuke took the album from Naruto and skipped a few pages, that were filled with photo's of his friends. Or just him and Naruto.

He stopped at a big picture of a happy family, smiling into the camera. Sasuke let his fingers slide over the people in the picture. "This is …my family?"

Naruto hesitated, he looked at the questioning eyes from Sasuke , asking, begging him for an answer. Naruto smiled, he couldn't let the raven wait any longer. "yeah, that's your mother. And that grumpy old man, your father. Itachi, this man, was your brother."

**OOOOOOOO**

Naomi sighed and prayed silent that everything would become alright. "don't worry, my son will take care of Sasuke." Iruka smiled. Mori sighed, wrapping an arm around Naomi's shoulders. "we know that and we can see that, but still. We can't help but worry about Suke."

"And, we knew he was having memories, but they indeed weren't as bad as this. Maybe he remembers something about the Uchiha massacre?" Naomi pondered out loud. Mori gave her a sad look. "it's strange. Everyone knows about it, about the Uchiha massacre, yet the sole survivor doesn't remember a thing about it. it's almost frightening that everyone here knows something about him, and he himself is like a stranger to his own body."

"I don't think he doesn't remember, he doesn't _want_ to remember." Kakashi said after a moment of silence. Naomi and Mori both looked up with a puzzled look, while Iruka looked down, knowing what Kakashi meant. "Look, had he had flashbacks before?"

"yes, but they didn't hurt like this, most of the times they only lasted a few seconds and he didn't even remember his flashbacks." Mori answered.

"well, you as being a shinobi once yourself, knows that there are many possibilities that Sasuke doesn't remember. Probably a jutsu made by an enemy."

"still, first of all, those justu's are forbidden and need skill, at least of an anbu rank. Do you think it's possible that a missing ninja or an s-criminal would be behind this?" Mori wondered. Kakashi shook his head. "no, Sasuke went on a normal mission, nothing special. Maybe he ran into some old enemies, but not that we know of. And since Sasuke doesn't even remember the attack we have no leads on that end."

"still, making one forget his whole past is something that needs skill. Nobody could have done that one a whim. Maybe somebody has been plotting this." Naomi's eyes widened at the suggestion of her husband but Kakashi shook his head. "we got the results back 

from the test at the hospital. Now we know that Sasuke hasn't lost his memories, they were sealed away."

"sealed away?" Mori asked. Iruka nodded. Naomi gave a puzzled look. "sealing is like putting something in a cage and putting a lock on it. Different jutsu's or locks hold different keys so we need to find the original jutsu first. If we would start guessing it could take ages or could even seal Sasuke's memories even further away. There is a sea of keys and only one is the correct one."

"so if we don't fine the key, Sasuke won't remember anything?" Naomi asked. Iruka and Kakashi both shook their heads. "that's not true. Normally your theory is true. He wouldn't remember but yet, Sasuke has flashbacks and memories. This means the seal is slowly fading away, also a sign that this wasn't a strong jutsu and doesn't need to be from a real criminal or high ranked ninja." Kakashi said. Naomi and Mori nodded.

"then what do you mean that Suke doesn't want to remember?" Mori asked, getting back at the start of the conversation.

Iruka took a moment to think before he answered. "let's explain it like this. The old Sasuke with memories and everything is Sasuke, the current Sasuke is Suke. Inside Suke is a cage with Sasuke locked it in. Suke is unconsciously, yet aware of it, trying to find the key to that cage. Suke wants to remember, mostly because he knows it's hurting Naruto that he doesn't know anything about their past together.

But, Sasuke is desperately trying to keep the lock locked. I think it's because Sasuke remembers everything that happened and doesn't want to hurt Naruto anymore."

"hurt Naruto?" Naomi asked worried. Kakashi and Iruka gave each other a look. "I won't go into details, but Sasuke has hurt Naruto in the past. A lot, to be in fact. And not in one time, several times. Sasuke thinks that if he would come back he only would hurt Naruto. But Naruto has already forgiven him for everything that he did, the only one who isn't forgiven him is himself. It's complicated but Sasuke doesn't want to put his burdens and sins on Naruto. While Naruto wants to carry them together.

So Sasuke is trying to stop Suke from remembering, that explains why the most painful memories hurt so much. Sasuke is hiding himself because he thinks that he won't hurt Naruto this way, while it only hurts Naruto even more. Suke realizes this, Sasuke doesn't. That also explains why Suke is trying so hard to remember ever since he came here." Iruka finished.

"they must really love each other don't they?" Naomi said with a snicker. Mori gave a dumbfounded look, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi smiled. "Maa, you know what they say, gay parents raise gay kids."

**OOOOOOOO**

Sasuke let his eyes wander over his brother. He softly whispered his brother's name. Sasuke's eyes were stinging from the tears he desperately tries to hold back. He gently whispers Itachi's name. He gasps as the tears escape. A soft hand covers his eyes. "don't look if it hurts." Naruto whispers in his ear.

Naruto's heart stung. Maybe he made the wrong decision. Maybe Sasuke would lose his memories again and he would have to start all over again. Naruto regretted his actions. He shouldn't have told yet, he should have prepared first. He should have said it differently. But now it was already too late. "…I should have waited." He whispers. Sasuke takes a shaky breath. "The result would have been the same. Later or now."

Naruto feels Sasuke's eye lashes against the palm of his hand. He can feel Sasuke's tears slide through his fingers. He can feel the pain. Naruto's shakes his head and Sasuke can 

feel the blond hair move against the back of his neck. "…it…hurts, Naruto. It really does." He manages to whisper. Sasuke isn't trying to make Naruto feel even more guilty, the raven himself needs to let it go. The words even escape before he can realize it, that they're gone. Naruto remains silent, but Sasuke can feel Naruto's breath in his neck. Suddenly the breath hitches. "it hurts if you're hurt, Sasuke." Naruto whispers gently.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He slaps Naruto's hand away and turns around. Sasuke gives a sad smiled when he sees that Naruto is crying almost without sound. Tame tears, yet uncontrollable. Naruto's wipes away a tear from Sasuke's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I'm sorry." When Naruto closes his lips again, a tear rolls over it, ending up at the point of his chin before falling on his lap. Sasuke shakes his head. His sad smile remains. "It hurts, when you're hurt, …Naruto."

**OOOOOOOO**

**T,T I was crying over my own chapter..sad huh? (-x-.);;**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and next update will be on the **_**29**__**th**__** of June**_**! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! _**WARNING! I'm will be going on holiday till July the 20th! **_Please accept this fact that I won't update for a whole month because I'm going to Germany. Thank you.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Sasuke's eyes widen. He slaps Naruto's hand away and turns around. Sasuke gives a sad smiled when he sees that Naruto is crying almost without sound. Tame tears, yet uncontrollable. Naruto's wipes away a tear from Sasuke's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I'm sorry." When Naruto closes his lips again, a tear rolls over it, ending up at the point of his chin before falling on his lap. Sasuke shakes his head. His sad smile remains. "It hurts, when you're hurt …Naruto."_

**OOOOOOOO**

Naruto looks at the black orbs in front of him. There is a comfortable silence surrounding them and both boys just let it wash over them. Both have accepted it. Both of them don't know what, but somehow the tension that wasn't even there just washes away, being absorbed into the darkness that slowly vanishes into thin air. After a while, Sasuke takes a deep breath, starting to wipe away his dried tears. The blond in front of him follows his example and lets out a snicker. "We both look pretty pathetic right now, don't we?" Sasuke blinks, before he also gives in. "Two crying men on the ground. Yes, I can imagine that."

The men give each other a smile before Naruto stands up. "I think, we've worried the others long enough."

Sasuke gives a curt nod and follows Naruto till the door that separates the kitchen/dining room with the living room. Yet when Naruto is about to open the door, Sasuke stops. The blond, turns around, raising his eyebrow. "Uhm…" Sasuke looks down, clearly thinking about how to say it right. Naruto smiles and gives Sasuke's hand a squeeze. Sasuke meets his eyes, his mouth stays open for a moment, before it closes and his pink, perfect lips form a smile.

Naruto opens the door and he can hear the scarping of the chair going back. He sees Naomi standing up and running towards Sasuke. "Are you alright, Suke?" she asks concerned. Sasuke smiles at her. "I'm alright, please don't worry …mom."

Naomi cocked her head at the strange pause but nods anyway. She smiles at Naruto as thanks. Mori runs up to his son. Naruto smiles at the raven as he is being hugged by his 'father'. "What did you tell?" Naruto whispers to Kakashi who stood behind him. Kakashi leaned to Naruto. "Just about the seal. Don't worry, we asked if they wouldn't say anything. They understood." Naruto nods. Iruka gave him a concerned look. "And what did you tell Sasuke?"

Naruto gives Iruka a glance before he looks to the raven again. "The truth about his family. That's all." The blond narrowed his eyes. "He seems fine now, but I'm sure the blow will come later. When he fully realizes." Iruka sighs. "And what about the whole love thing?" Naruto frowned. "I don't want to tell him, I want him to remember." He whispers.

After everything calmed down, they made dinner and went to eat. After dinner Sasuke told everyone that he was tired, Naruto immediately agreeing with him. So Iruka helped putting Sasuke to bed.

Iruka closed the door behind him to the bedroom. "Sasuke's is asleep." He told Naomi, Mori and Kakashi. "Naruto stays by his side, just in case something happens." Naomi and Mori gave each other a relieved look. "Thank you, Iruka."

"I didn't do anything Naomi-san. You should thank Naruto. He has done the hard work." Iruka smiled. "Now, beside all that, is there anything I can help you with? If there is, please feel free to ask." Kakashi buried his famous book in his pocket. "It's late Iruka, let's go home."

Naomi and Mori guided the couple to the door, but before Iruka and Kakashi could turn away. Naomi stopped them. "Wait, there's actually one thing you could do for us…" Iruka and Kakashi raised their eyebrows.

**OOOOOOOO**

Naruto sighed. Sasuke was sleeping in front of him. The raven looked so peace full right now, but the blond knew that the raven was slowly turning into a wreck inside. Naruto touched Sasuke's forehead with his hand, gently stroking it, till he patted Sasuke's head. Naruto frowned. Sasuke still had his memories, good point. He knew about his past, bad point or good, it depends. He still didn't remember his past. He was told about it, he didn't know it himself. Bad.

Besides, Naruto hadn't told Sasuke everything. Only the Uchiha massacre and what Sasuke had discovered later on. That Sasuke had left, but that he came back. Nothing more. Not about the whole event with Orochimaru or that Sasuke even left twice after that. Not about their relationship. Just everything about Sasuke's family. Naruto rather didn't want to talk about Sasuke's past anymore. He rather wanted Sasuke to remember for himself.

Naruto glanced at the photo album, which now was lying on the desk. Sasuke told him, that he found it in the book case when he was searching for a good book. When he looked at the picture of his family, the flashback begun. Naruto sighed again. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Sasuke. Naruto snorted. It was the only thing he could do right now. Apologize over and over again. Till Sasuke became fed up with it and would leave him again. It always went like that.

"We really are pathetic, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Then he slowly stood up and began to change into his pajamas. Or boxers in this case. He stepped into the bathroom unknown to him that two eyes where following his every move. When Naruto closed the door, Sasuke looked down to the ground. Then he rolled to his back, looking with a daze at the ceiling.

Somehow the news about his family didn't came like he thought it would. Yes, it felt horrible at first and it wasn't like he actually loved it or anything. It's just that, after a while he just felt calm again. The only thing he could do was accepting it and move on. It didn't hit him as hard as he thought it would. "Maybe it's because, deep down, I already knew…" the raven wondered out loud. It was the best explanation. For some reason it just felt like he already knew about it, had accepted it, but only forgot. Naruto reminded him that is was there. To Sasuke it felt more like Naruto had told him a date for something important, because Sasuke forgot, rather than Naruto telling him his past.

The raven let out a soft groan of frustration. 'Now that, that's out of the way, how can I remember the rest?' Sasuke looked at the photo album on the desk. That wouldn't work, would it? Since he had already looked at it. Sasuke closed his eyes in thought, silently listening to the sounds of the shower.

The raven could hear his own heartbeat. It was beating steady, soothing like a lullaby. "Sasuke?" the raven didn't open his eyes but let out a soft moan, to let the other know that he was awake and listening. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Stop apologizing." The raven whispered. Naruto flinched at the words. It was already starting; even Suke was getting fed up with his words. Naruto frowned and lowered his glare to the ground. Apologize till they became fed up with him. And when they came back, just keep on apologizing, till they left him again. The blond gritted his teeth. He was the start for the vicious circle that he hated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Don't look like that."

"I'm so-" Naruto cut of his apology, cursing under his breath for his own mistake. He looked up when the raven on the bed giggled. "Seriously, if you keep apologizing for nothing, it looks like you immediately take the guilt of everything on your own shoulders."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment and he looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto, stop carrying this burden alone. I've got a pair of shoulders too, you know?"

Naruto was a loss for words. How many times hadn't he said that to Sasuke, worried that he blamed himself for everything? But Sasuke and he were even more alike than he realized. Sasuke didn't want to place his burdens on Naruto, since Naruto already was carrying burdens on his shoulders. Both didn't want to share their burdens because they both knew that the other would blame himself.

Sasuke blinked when Naruto didn't reply. "Naruto…?" had he said something wrong? Naruto snapped out of his daze, gazing at Sasuke who looked at him with a questioning, awaiting look. "Ah, never mind. Let's get some sleep." Sasuke followed Naruto as the blond crawled into bed next to him. Sasuke moved his eyes to the mattress when he noticed that he was looking at Naruto's muscles moving as the blond crawled over him. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Do everything on your own pace and tell me if something bothers you…please." Naruto gave him a goodnight kiss and then turned his back to Sasuke. His face facing the wall.

"…"

…Naruto's eyes snapped open as he suddenly realized what he had done. 'A goodnight kisses? A _freaking_ good _fucking_ night _damned_ kiss?!' Naruto tried to look at Sasuke without moving but he couldn't. The blond held his breath normal, so it looked like he was trying to sleep. He could feel the body behind him all tensed up. Sasuke's breathing hitched a couple of times before it went back to normal. Naruto screamed in his mind. 'A kiss?! On his **lips**! God, why am I so stupid?!'

"…" he could feel Sasuke's eyes boring a hole in his back. 'I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping,' was the mantra that Naruto kept repeating in his head. After another tense moment of silence, Sasuke suddenly moved. Naruto could feel his back touching Sasuke's back. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt he comfortable warmth coming from Sasuke's body slowly surrounding his body. Good, Sasuke left it like that. 'Maybe it's because Sasuke thinks that we did this in the past and he doesn't want to hurt me…?' Naruto sweat dropped. 'He should realize that I always gave him a goodnight kiss. This time I just did it by accident. Unconsciously…'

Meanwhile, when Naruto was trying to get some sleep even while all those thoughts consumed his head, the raven wasn't getting any much sleep either. 'Oh my God! He kissed me! On my lips! Fully!' Sasuke felt the heat rise in his body. His hands moved, to let his fingertips touch his lips. The raven turned around and looked at the blond who was breathing evenly. 'Maybe we always did this…' Sasuke wondered and he turned his head back. His lips where tingling. He slowly closed his eyes. Naruto's lips where soft, almost like silk, no, even better than that.

But Sasuke frowned. He knew what a kiss was. People didn't do it to anyone. No, someone who was special to them only deserved their kisses. …Then again, Sasuke knew that Naruto was special for him and that it was the same the other way around. Sasuke covered his face with his hands. '…just what is it between us?' he whispered in his head.

**OOOOOOOO**

_He let his hands touch the tan skin underneath him. The raven smirked when he drew a moan out of the boy underneath him. "does it feel good, Naruto?" The boy wanted to answer but only a whimpered moan could leave the cavern. So instead he nodded slowly._

_The fire spreading hands continued their way down. The raven couldn't help himself when the blond tried to glare at him for acting so slow, but only came out as a lust full half lidded gaze on him. He lowered himself, so his lips touched the other pair in front of him. Immediately arms wrapped around him, desperately trying to deepen the loved kiss. Normally the blond would have put up a fight, but his pleasure ridden body just let the raven on top of him gain dominance, letting himself get lost in passion._

"_Sasuke…" he managed to whisper. He could feel the other shiver at his needy beg. The raven placed kisses on his collarbone. "…Love you."_

**OOOOOOOO (1)**

Sasuke opened his eyes. He could feel the sweat dripping on his sleep and his expression was one filled with horror. The raven blinked another time, swallowed and then noticed his …problem. The raven looked down, actually sighing in relief, that he hadn't been too late and that …well… he still could take care of it. if he had been too late, he needed to wake Naruto up to clean up the bed. And he rather didn't want to explain his reason…

The raven glanced at Naruto, relived that the other men was still sleeping. Then he walked off to the bathroom. Carefully locking it. Naruto turned around as soon as he heard the lock. He yawned, grumbling because he had become awake from Sasuke going to the bathroom. Then he noticed that he needed to go the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, searching in the dark for the other bathroom. As Naruto had taken three second longer to reach the door and hadn't walked away immediately after closing it. He would've heard the groans, moans and pants coming from the bathroom. Being created by a very 'innocent' raven.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(1)**Please remember that before Sasuke lost his memories, he was the seme of the relationship. So in flashbacks and in memories of him and Naruto, he is the dominate one. Thank you.

**WARNING! **_**I'm will be going on holiday till July the 20th! **_Sorry about the short chapter, but I had a writer's block and it was either short or no chapter at all (...);;

Thanks for the reviews and I'll see you after **the 20****th**** of July**! (don't know exactly when I'm going to update…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for being patient and I will reward you greatly! (with a kiss? With smut? With a memory? With realization of love? Find out! ;D)**

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke panted, leaning against the wall of the shower. He looked at his hand, from which semen was dripping on the ground. The raven knew something was wrong. People didn't dream about having sex with their 'brother'. People didn't get horny form looking at a naked 'brother'. So when Sasuke snapped out of his lusted haze, the warmth leaving his body after the orgasm, he realized that he had been jerking off at Naruto.

Naruto, his 'brother'. Sasuke felt a slight hint of panic and started to wash his hand in the hope to ease his nervousness. 'But it had all begun with that dream…' the raven thought frustrated. 'why the hell was I dreaming like that?'

The raven looked at his soaked hands, before turning off the water and opened the door to the bed room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Naruto was still in his bed, sound asleep. Sasuke started walking towards the bed, only to stop in the middle of the room. 'wait.' He said to himself. Was it normal to jump back in to bed with the person he just had been dreaming about? Sasuke felt the panic come back. He had just been jerking off, to Naruto for _fucks_ sake! Something had to be wrong. Very wrong.

'maybe it was because of the kiss. That must be it! it must have been a trigger to my perverted thoughts……it must be…' the raven tried to convince himself, but somehow the words in his head were without any confidence.

Sasuke didn't remember, he just knew. It wasn't normal. His eyes shifted to the figure on the bed. But. There was s light possibility, that he had just been horny. Sasuke knew what masturbating was, but he didn't do it every week or something like that. Maybe he just needed to do it and since Naruto was around… Sasuke let his eyes fall on the closed one who where 'looking' in his direction. Naruto was handsome, Sasuke admitted that. 'that was it. I was all a coincidence.' The raven said to himself in a stern voice.

"…"

"_does it feel good, Naruto?" The boy wanted to answer but only a whimpered moan could leave the cavern. So instead he nodded slowly._

Sasuke swallowed. It all had felt so real. 'would he really taste like that?' a tiny voice in the back of his mind said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. No, he didn't just think that. Suddenly Naruto frowned in his sleep, murmured something and then turned around, his back now facing Sasuke. Sasuke let out his breath again. He realized that he had been standing in the middle of the room for 5 minutes and walked to the bed.

He let his weight rest on the mattress and looked at Naruto, wondering if he would wake up from him. His eyes flashed to the slightly parted lips and then to the blanket that covered the tan body. Sasuke swallowed. He had the feeling that if he would crawl in bed right now, that somehow Naruto would just know that he had been the center of fantasy from Sasuke. Sasuke could see the image of 

Naruto, his face filled with disgust as his eyes, filled with hate are fixed on his own. _"I thought we we're brothers! You're disgusting. I want the old Sasuke back!"_

The raven frowned. Would Naruto really do that? Sasuke almost got lost in thought again, when someone murmured his name, mingled with a muffled yawn. Sasuke looked down, to meet half lidded blue eyes. "what's wrong? You'll get cold, come back to bed." Sasuke cocked his head a little, and gave the puzzled blond a reassuring smile. "did I wake you? I'm sorry." Naruto shook his head and patted on the mattress beside him with his hand. Sasuke didn't hesitate and made himself comfortable on the bed. Naruto looked satisfied and the blond turned around again, his back once again facing Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and turned around, his cold back touching the warm one. His head was a mess and he was sleepy. He would think about it tomorrow, the raven decided. He closed his eyes and snuggled more to Naruto, catching as much warmth as he could.

**OOOOOOO**

Naruto knew something was wrong. He could just feel it. Sasuke first had awoken next to him, Naruto admitted it, he had been watching a sleeping Sasuke, he had looked 2 seconds to Naruto before his head became red and he fell of the bed. At breakfast, he couldn't look him in the eyes, constantly avoiding Naruto's eyes. Which was a lot, since Naruto, he admitted it, was staring at the pretty boy.

Naruto thought that they had become closer now that they shared..a moment with each other. The hard part was done and Sasuke now knew what happened in his past, or rather the big lines of it. yet Naruto had the feeling that it would only become harder from now on. The blond ignored the voice in his head. 'I love you Sasuke. I love you. We were in a relationship. We had sex. You made me moan your name while you pounded m-' Naruto shook his head. He had to stay calm. If he lost his mind, everything would be ruined. After breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke decided to train, since nothing special was going to happen.

"what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, while the raven rubbed his now bruised cheek. Sasuke looked down. "You're acting weird, did something happen?" Naruto kneeled in front of him, frowning when Sasuke still wouldn't meet his eyes. "…had a weird dream." Sasuke murmured, glancing at the sundown. "you avoided everything just fine, you're battling on my level. The whole day we had no problems and now suddenly you're unfocused. I don't think that comes from a bad dream." Naruto stood up again, sighing and reaching out his hand to Sasuke. "I just thought about it again and I lost my concentration."

"what was the dream about then?" Naruto pulled the raven up and briefly checked the bruise. "About your past? Did you have a memory?"

Sasuke frowned. What could he answer? _Well, I had a wet dream and apparently you are the fixation of my fantasies. By the way, did you know you're pretty hot naked?_ The raven already blushed at the thought, and he quickly let go of Naruto's hand. "I don't know. It was just weird."

Naruto nodded, letting go of the subject. He saw that the raven obvious was bothered by it and didn't wanted to talk about it yet. "Let's get home, I bet they're getting worried."

The raven simply nodded and they started to walk of the training fields, leaving a destructed view behind. The training field always ended up being destroyed whenever Sasuke and Naruto went to train or spar. This time was no difference. Naruto had been glad that he could go all out again, without being afraid that he might kill Sasuke. The raven hadn't changed a thing went it came to fighting and as soon as a kunai flew in his direction, Sasuke had been focused a like his old self.

Naruto actually wanted the fight to last longer, so he could just watch the old Sasuke trying to kick him. But of course, being human had his downsides and after their first match, they both were already exhausted. Naruto had won, which was very rare and it drew him back to reality. The raven, instead of smirking and looking down on a pouting Naruto. It was now the other way around. Sasuke had been hugging his knees, looking away with a pout on his face.

Naruto sighed, disappointed that he had been roughly shaken from his dream. The thought didn't last long though, Sasuke asked for another round, claiming that he would surely win this time. It made the blond think of his younger self. But now it felt like the tables had turned. Everything had turned upside down. Everything was different now.

"do you remember being attacked at the time that you lost your memories?"

Sasuke looked up, a little bit surprised at the question since it had been silent. "No, it's all a blank page to me. The last thing that I remember was waking up. But where did that question come from?" Sasuke tilted his head to one side and folded his hand behind his back.

"nothing, just wandering about something."

"what about?" Sasuke asked, curious what the blond was thinking about. Naruto frowned. "I don't know, a little bit of everything I guess."

"do you hope to find the one who did this to me?"

"Yes, among others." Naruto answered, a small smile directed at Sasuke. The raven felt the heat rise in his face. He was happy that Naruto was concerned about him and actually wanted to get his revenge, but…

"You want the catch the guy who did this, so you can ask how to return it, …ne, Naruto?" Sasuke knew that the question would hurt Naruto, but he had to know.

"At first, yes." Naruto said after a moment of silence. He knew that the question was coming and he didn't even flinch. He had to chose his words carefully though, not to hurt the raven. "But, I noticed that I love being with you then as with the old Sasuke. So don't worry. I do want to get the guy who did this though."

"and what if it's just a simple amnesia because of blood loss or something?"

Naruto shrugged. "then I just have to accept you for who you are. Nothing I can do about it, Sasuke."

"Oh, so you don't want me? You don't want to accept me for who I am?" Sasuke half shouted, shocked by the lazy reply.

"No, that's not what I meant, I just mean that I accept you no matter what." Naruto quickly said, afraid that he only would enrage Sasuke even further. Sasuke still looked a little unconvinced, his frown still firm in place. "Look, Sasuke, forgive me…it's not every day that my best friend and lov-..rival loses all his memories. I've got a lot on my mind, okay?" the blond let out a relieved sigh as his mistake went unnoticed.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms. "fine, but remember that you should talk to me if it's get serious okay?" he murmured in a fake pout. Naruto smiled, ruffling through Sasuke's hair. "same to you Uchiha."

Sasuke looked away. "t-that was something else…" Just when Naruto wanted to ask what he had said, Sasuke pointed to someone. "Isn't that Sakura?" Naruto looked up following where Sasuke's finger was pointing at. The pink haired girl wasn't hard to find. "let's go to her! We haven't seen each other in days!"

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke already ran to Sakura. Naruto raised an eyebrow, suspecting that Sasuke just had use Sakura to change the subject. But the blond didn't mind. One wrong word and he had gotten into a fight with Sasuke…

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, waving his hand like a kid and with an innocent smile on his face. Naruto almost gagged as the girl pulled the raven in a hug. "Sasuke!" she gave Naruto a wink, and the blond couldn't help but smile. "How's it going? I haven't seen you in days." She cheered. Sasuke freed himself out of Sakura's arms. "it's going fine, thanks Sakura. And you? Any difficult patients? Did Lee bother you again at work?"

"No, …well, I must confess. There's this old guy who needed to be operated. Now, everything up till that was fine, but then Lee came into the room starting-" Sakura raised her eyebrows when Naruto looked at Sasuke in utter shock. "what's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed the raven by his shoulder and pulled him to him so he could look directly into the raven's eyes. "How did you know that Lee always bothers Sakura at her work?" Sakura looked confused and looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "didn't you hear from Lee or something? Maybe h heard it from someone." She said hesitantly.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke was with me all the time. It was never mentioned." He set his eyes on the thinking raven again. "so how did you know?"

"…I don't know. I just knew that Lee always visits Sakura when she does her check-ups on the patients." Suddenly realization hit him and his eyes stared in disbelief at those from Naruto. "I remembered! I just knew! I knew!" Sasuke yelled and he started to jump around, throwing his hands in the air. "Yes!"

Sakura and Naruto started to laugh, when the raven had calmed down Naruto smiled. "do you remember something else?" Sasuke seemed ready to say something, his mouth open to answer the blond. "…" the raven closed his mouth, frowning. "no. That's it. …But why do I remember something that's so insignificant? It doesn't seem important to me…"

Sakura and Naruto looked each other before they focused on Sasuke again. "maybe it was so natural that you just happened to remember it. just because it was insignificant, it was easy to remember." Sakura comforted him. "don't worry. Everything will come back, but on their time, not on yours."

"and what if they don't come back?" Sasuke asked with a hint of being unsure in his voice. Sakura smiled. "it won't matter Sasuke. You are you and there won't be nothing we can do about it. nothing will change, I swear."

Sasuke smiled as Sakura pated his shoulder. The raven seemed to be satisfied with the answer and smiled back. Naruto didn't get it. what Sakura had said, was exactly the same as him, yet his words weren't accepted and those of Sakura went in as pure chocolate… Naruto didn't know if this Sasuke also liked pure chocolate, but It didn't matter anyway…

The three of them went to the park and talked about their last days. Sasuke and Naruto kept quiet about the whole …emotional drama that had been in the Uchiha mansion. Somehow either of them understood that neither wanted to talk about it with Sakura. Naruto was relieved that his was going to stay their secret. Sakura was a good girl, but she could overreact like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, it's getting late and I really should be going now. I will see you around, okay?" Sakura said, giving Sasuke one last hug. Naruto and Sasuke said their goodbyes and they started to walk home. "I hope I will remember more things!" the raven said, smiling, his eyes as dark as the night sky they were watching.

"yeah, I hope so."

Naruto looked at a couple passing by –they were holding hands- and felt something sting as the couple laughed. Sasuke watched Naruto looking away, not meeting his eyes. "…you know…" he slowly started. The blond almost didn't hear the whisper and he looked at Sasuke. " …I h-hope I'll…I also will remember lot…lots of memories of u-us. T-Together. …Laughing like t-them."

Sasuke face was flushed, the tips of his ear just the same color. His fingers were nervously entangled as he twisted his thumbs around each other. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the dark angel standing beside him. He let his hand ruffle the black hair. "thanks." Sasuke blinked, giving the smiling blond a look of surprise before he looked away again. "…your w-welcome." He murmured softly.

**OOOOOOO (please keep a bag near you, you might want to gag…)(1)**

Sakura sighed dramatically as she looked at the red rose in her hand. Her evening gown, was white with just a hint of pink in it. she stood before the fountain in the park. She looked jealously to the couple surrounding her. A lot of men tried to make her come with them, but no matter how many money or luck they offered, Sakura turned the handsome men down, one by one. Still clutching to the rose, she looked into the water to meet her own beautiful face in the reflection of the water surface.

Whispers circled around the pink haired beauty, as she could feel the jealous stares into her back. Yet she didn't care about everything as she waited for the secret admirer to show up. It had all started with poems and letters. For a Oscar winning actress as Sakura this should be normal, but somehow 

she was captivated by the letters and poems she got from the mysterious "Sasuke". One day she received the letter with the question if she wanted to meet.

"carry this red rose and meet me at the public fountain in the park near your house. I'll arrive when you long for me the most."

Of course, Sakura realized that this could be a prank from the press, or just a faker. But she couldn't help but wondering who this Sasuke would be. How old was he? How did he look? What did he do? Sakura didn't knew the answers as she couldn't reply to the letters with no address attached.

"Sakura?" a smooth, deep manly voice asked. Sakura could hear the hesitation in his voice. Slowly -it almost felt like slow motion- she turned around, her eyes growing wider as she looked at the man behind her.

This man –more like a god- was even more handsome then she had imagined. His hair was blacker then the night sky. Two bangs of silk black adored the features on his face. His hair in the back spiked up giving him a stern yet relaxing aura. His black eyes seemed like endless pools of black, making the green eyes drown in them. His waist was small but his strong shoulders and lean built made up for that. The tiniest amount of pink dusted on his cheeks, trying to be hidden by the pale skin that almost seemed like cream, waiting to be touched. The black suit contrasted with the skin but melted with the hair and eyes.

Sakura realized she had been staring and looked o the ground embarrassed. "you're even more beautiful in real life, Sakura." Said girl wanted to hear him say her name again, it was like being lifted from the ground. Gently he grabbed her hand and her eyes hot with surprise to their entangled fingers. He made a light bow and smiled. "now, let us go."

The dinner had been fantastic and Sakura couldn't help but to look jealously at all the woman that ogled Sasuke. But just at those moments Sasuke seemed to realize what was happening and let those woman know that he was with Sakura, by touching her on her arm or holding her hand. The food had been delicious and Sasuke was the perfect gentleman. Sakura could feel the spark between them and hoped desperately that Sasuke also kept thinking that way. Hoping that he wasn't disappointed now he had met her in real life. Now the handsome and perfect couple was walking in the same park that Sakura had been waiting.

Sakura sighed disappointed when she could see the fountain already. As she could see her reflection in the water once again, she closed her eyes as she thought of what to say. She flinched slightly when a arm wrapped around her waist. "till we meet again, Sakura." The pink haired actress shivered at the whisper in her ear. Then cold enfolded her again and Sasuke was gone. Disappointed she walked home, already longing to meet the man when she found a new letter between the mail. From Sasuke.

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke shivered. "are you cold?" Naruto asked, worried when Sasuke hugged himself. "no, I'm fine. Just had a creepy feeling. Like a pervert is watching me or something." The raven looked around, but Naruto snickered. "don't worry, when it comes to that point, I'll protect you!" he said, beating on his own chest. Sasuke snorted. "like I need any of your help. I would only get worse when that happens."

The blond put on a fake pout, but snickered. "well then Sasuke, why don't you go out tomorrow on your own? I think you'll be fine from now on…"

Sasuke looked up from his book, a hint of fear in his eyes. The look of disbelief made Naruto wonder if Sasuke realized, that one moment he looked entirely like Sasuke –as if nothing happened- then the other moment complete like Suke –acting all innocent and all.

"what?" The raven whispered slowly. Naruto crawled on the bed on all fours. "what? I need to go with you? Like a child needs his mother?" the blond teased, gasping dramatically. Sasuke pouted. "meanie." He murmured. "do we need to hold hands, because little Sasuke can't survive without me?" the blond poked Sasuke's hand which didn't hold the book. Just like Naruto expected, Sasuke pulled his hand back, holding it protectively in front of his chest. Sasuke looked away, his book in front of his flushed face.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, his eyes narrowing playfully. "what?" he asked, wondering why Sasuke looked like that. The raven suddenly frowned and looked into his eyes. "yes." He stated. "I want Naruto be with me." The confidence with which the raven started slowly slipped away. Sasuke seemed to realize what he was saying so he avoided the surprised blue eyes. "I want to hold hands…"

Naruto's mouth, went open a little bit, his lips suddenly very dry. He could only swallow as he took the scene in before him/ a blushing Sasuke, looking back and forth between him and the floor. His hand clutched his nightshirt, making it very easy to see the raven breath, Naruto could even see the contours of the nipples. Sasuke had one of his legs bent at the knee almost against his chest. While the other also was bent at the knee, it lay on the mattress, giving full view of the black boxers the boy was wearing. If Naruto just leaned in right, he could look into the pipes of the boxers…

Naruto shook his head, as he tempted to reach out his hand. He groaned inwards, scolding himself for almost giving in. he wasn't going to touch this bundle of innocence with his dirty hands! He wasn't . Sasuke fidgeted under Naruto's gaze –Naruto could look right?- and placed the book on the nightstand. "w-well, let's go to sleep. Forget what I said."

Before Naruto could even blink, Sasuke was under the covers and made himself comfortable. "goodnight, Sasuke." The blond murmured, getting under the blankets himself. Sasuke looked behind him, so catch a glimpse of Naruto's back and hair. Then he crept into the blankets and went to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He stared at the wall in front of him, wide awake. Somehow he couldn't get sleepy after Naruto had said good night.

The raven let a disappointed sigh escape. Wait. Sasuke frowned, -why disappointed?- had he been waiting for something? 'it can't be …' he whisper without a single breath. Had he –who desperately tried to convince himself that he didn't had a wet dream involving Naruto- been waiting for the goodnight kiss, unconsciously…? Sasuke tensed, suddenly becoming aware, that indeed, he had waited for the kiss.

Suddenly the bed shifted and Sasuke froze. He looked to the moving Naruto, wondering why the man didn't stop moving. "Sasuke?" as soon as the whisper left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke closed his eyes. Pretending to be asleep.

The raven later praised himself that he was able to keep his eyes closed and not even let his breath hitch. He could feel Naruto shift and then the warm breath spreading over his face. Naruto was sprawled over Sasuke, keeping him captured underneath his body without touching Sasuke's. they stayed for a moment like that. Naruto didn't move, he tensed though when Sasuke felt his shoulder becoming stiff from tensing up on his side. So he decided to lay on his back. He could feel –rather than hear- Naruto's breathing stop for a moment as he moved.

Suddenly, soft gentle lips pressed on his own. If he had been asleep he wouldn't have awoken b the feather like touch. It had been a second, no more, before Naruto pulled away again. "good night." Was being whispered against his lips and the raven could feel a tingly feeling go down his spine. Suppressing a shudder, Sasuke could feel Naruto's hair tickle his forehead, and then the warmth disappeared. As if it never had happened, Naruto lay down on his side again.

Sasuke could hardly believe that his heart was pounding so hard. Was it possible to beat like crazy without letting Naruto hear? The heat in Sasuke's face rose and he still couldn't believe that he actually fell asleep ten minutes later…

**OOOOOOO**

"_Sasuke, you pervert!" Naruto laughed as he grabbed Sasuke's hands. The blond pouted, smiling as a small snicker escaped his lips. Naruto laid on his back on the soft carpet, Sasuke pinning him underneath him. "I always lose in a tickle fight!" the blond sulked. Sasuke snorted. He freed his hands from Naruto's grip._

"_that's because you're so sensitive…" Sasuke whispered as he closed the distance between their mouths. Naruto snickered. "pervert." "…whatever." "so, you're not denying it?" Naruto teased, his head cocked to one side. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Their fell a moment of silence, as the two just looked each other, getting lost in each other's eyes._

"_kiss me, Sasuke." Naruto suddenly whispered, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke obeyed. Slowly he let himself lower till his lips touched Naruto's._

"_Tell me you love me, Sasuke." Naruto asked, no, begged. Sasuke lowered himself completely on Naruto, as the blond let his head fall onto Sasuke's shoulder. The grip tightened and Sasuke, returned the hug. "I love you Naruto."_

"_Never forget me, okay? Never forget this moment. Never forget."_

"_I won't."_

"…_promise."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at Naruto with a question in his eyes, silently asking for an explanation. Naruto's hands moved, from his neck o his shoulder blades, to his neck going up till they cupped his face. Sasuke understood. "I won't forget, I promise."_

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke woke up with a scream, as his heart almost seemed to come out of his chest. His sight was clouded, and Sasuke's mind registered only two things before Sasuke passed out. Shocked, worried 

blue eyes, digging deep into his soul and tears falling down from his cheek on the blanket. Then the world turned black as Sasuke's last words drifted through his head. 'what the fuck…?'

**OOOOOOO**

**(1)Can you see I hate Sakura? No? Well then I tell you; I hate her. Still, her dream became so big because it was such an easy scene to write…. But, I don't like the pink haired girl. Bleh.**

**Next update is going to be on the 27****th**** or next week. Do you people realize that this is the biggest chapter up till now? O.o …Wow. Just wow.**

**Thanks you so much for all the reviews and messages and it's good to be back! Don't own, btw...Oxo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, just a note to everyone; ****Disclaimers**** aren't being written anymore, I think you got the message… **

**And, next update is going to take a week, for I have to work fulltime the whole week…(.--.--.);; Thanks and let's go on with the story!**

**OO OO OO OO OO OO**

"_Ne, Sasuke."_

"_I like being with Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke…?"_

"_Pervert Sasuke!"_

The voice was echoing through Sasuke's head between the headache. Flashes of Naruto and the other traveled through his head. Some pieces fitted together, but somehow Sasuke wasn't able to place them in the correct order. Sasuke's tried harder, as the voices became louder, but the pain of his throbbing head made the flashes hazy and the voice dull.

"_What do you think, Sasuke?"_

"_Open your mouth, Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke is stupid, Sasuke is stupid, Sasuke is mine!"_

Naruto's voice laughed and a picture of him reaching his hand showed itself. _"Come with me Sasuke."_

"…ke"

"_You can do it Sasuke!"_

"sasu…"

"_Never forget me, okay? Never forget this moment. Never forget."_

"Sasuke…"

The raven frowned at the loud voice, calling him. He wanted but to go away so he could look at the pictures longer, listen to nothing more but Naruto's voice. Slowly the smile on Naruto's face disappeared and the voice went softer until it sounded like it came from a broken radio.

"_Don't leave me again, Sasuke!"_

"_Please stay…"_

"_Do you hate me, Sasuke…?"_

"_You lied Sasuke."_

"_It's going to be okay, Sasuke."_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke shut his eyes until the pain overcame Naruto's voice. He had hurt Naruto so many times, he wondered how the boy could even smile in his presence. He tried to whisper the name, but somehow only an understandable murmur left his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice spoke again, but somehow sounded different, more real, less distant.

Sasuke's eyes flew open as he took shallow fast breaths. He looked around in panic to see people standing around him. His eyes were drawn to the blue orbs, looking at him in relief and worry. 'Naruto.'

"It's going to be okay, Sasuke. You just fainted form the pain, but Sakura fixed you in a moment." Naruto said. Sasuke closed his eyes as pink hair came into his hazed sight. "You need some rest, but you'll be fine as long as you take it easy and don't make any sudden movements. If something's wrong, please contact me again. But I think it's best that instead of staying awake, you should catch maybe another hour of sleep." Sakura ensured him, but Sasuke shook his head. "don't…want to sleep." He breathed. The raven tried to move his hand, so he could hide his face behind it, but not even a finger seemed to move as the tiredness came back. He could hear the muffled voices on the back ground. Then he heard footsteps and the door closing. Was he alone now?

"why don't you want to sleep, Suke?" Naomi asked silently. Sasuke shook his head. "Memories…to many of them…head hurts." Sasuke snorted in his head when his voice sounded so pathetic. Another hole in his pride. "are they unpleasant?" Naomi asked, placing a wet towel on his head, making the man sigh of relief at the cold feeling. "some of them." He whispered, glad that his voice was returning to normal.

"Naruto was very worried about you, when you suddenly shot up and fainted." Naomi snickered at the memory of a panicked and tripping Naruto running into their bedroom. Sasuke opened hi s eyes, but didn't meet his mother's as he looked away. "it's weird. I want to remember, yet as soon as the bad memories pop, I regret my decision."

Naomi sighed and shook her head. "Suke, you've clearly go much to learn. We talked about this, you wanted to remember your past and now you're going to. You wanted to know your past, you have to accept your good memories and the bad. " Naomi paused a bit and looked if Sasuke was listening. He was. "you've done terrible things in your past, I can see that from the painful look on your face. You've done these things, hurting everyone around you. I know it sounds cruel, Suke. But you've done these things for a reason. If you only keep the good memories it won't work. You won't be who you were and you'll never feel whole. Accepting only the good things and letting the bad rot in a corner is something that only a coward would do. I expected better from you Suke."

Sasuke looked into his mother's eyes, seeing that his mother was serious. "Suke, you hurt Naruto. You want to know the reason but not the cause? That's impossible."

"I killed my only family." Sasuke whispered. Naomi 's expression changed into one of shock and disbelief. "I ran away in search of power. I left everything behind to kill my brother who loved me. I'm a traitor and an ex-criminal. I killed people. After Naruto brought me back again, I ran away again, hurting him over and over. I don't deserve his love." Sasuke stated it, without any expression, nor 

emission shown on his face or in his voice. He stared at the ceiling. "That's not true, Sasuke." Naomi said, as if punishing Sasuke. Sasuke looked up as his mother called him by his real name. She had only done that twice. And it meant trouble. "I you didn't deserve his love, you wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have accepted you. Neither of this would've happened if he didn't love you. You're here, he forgave you, like everyone did. You made mistakes Sasuke, everyone does. Okay, yours are a bit different then someone else's. But you're forgiven, by everyone, by us. The only who's standing in the way of being happy with the love you deserve is you, Sasuke. If you forgave yourself, you would be really happy, and you would stop hurting the ones around you with a mask of undeserved happiness. So stop being a coward and deal with it like a real man should." Naomi stood up and left the room, clearly angry.

Sasuke looked to the door in disbelief. The words rang through his head, between the shattered memories. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could forget the pain of guilt and pity for his own pathetic self and could get into a dreamless sleep. Suddenly he opened his eyes again, slamming a fist into the ground. "coward." He hissed to himself. Again, he did it again. Hoping that he wouldn't remember anymore, hoping that he didn't have to see Naruto's pained face. The raven cursed again and let out a shout of frustration. "God damn it!"

**OOOOO Flashback OOOOOO**

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away. The rain fell on them as a silence filled the air. They were standing in a forest, Naruto looked hurt. "Sasuke, come back with me!"

Sasuke looked up to the blue eyes, and even if the rain tried to cover it, he could see the tears through the sad smile that the blond gave him. "why would I?" he whispered, clenching his fist. Naruto tackled him, pinning him against a tree. "Because I love you!" he shouted, his eyes narrowed in a glare. "I love you god damn it!" Sasuke's eyes widened as wet lips crashed on his own. Naruto pulled back and blinked to get a raindrop out of his eyelashes. "why?" the raven could only whisper. "I ran away, again. I hurt you."

Naruto smashed his fist into the bark, next to Sasuke's head. "I want to punch you so hard right now, Sasuke. It takes all of power to hold back." He hissed, matching the sound of the falling rain. Sasuke looked at the blond when said one pulled his hand back and then snorted. "first you kiss me and tell me you love me, then you want to punch me? Make up your mind, dobe." He whispered tiredly.

"You say you hurt me, but you're hurting me even more by staying away. I kissed you because I love you and you love me back." Sasuke wanted to make a comment on that, but Naruto interrupted him. "I wanted to punch some sense into you, when will you finally understand that I forgave you and the only one standing in the way is you!"

Naruto looked into the black orbs, hoping to see a hint of emotion, sighing as he could only see disbelief and guilt. "I love you Sasuke." He whispered, grabbing the wet man into a awkward hug. Sasuke didn't move for a moment and only listened to the rain and the sound of Naruto's breathing. Then slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Naruto, pulling the man closer to his. He could hear Naruto gasp, and then feel his smile against his chest. "I don't know why, but every time I want to run away, you're the only one who manages to bring me back. So, maybe, I guess, I like you 

too." Sasuke didn't sound embarrassed, more unsure, as if he was wondering what kind of effect his words would have on himself and the blond before him.

Naruto snickered. "that was very lame, Sasuke. But don't worry, I will be the only to bring you back, always, whenever, wherever. Run as many times as you want, Sasuke. I will keep bringing you back, over and over, 'till finally, you're sick and tired of it."

**OOOOO End Flashback OOOOOO**

Sasuke looked at his plate, his head pounding. He slowly placed the fork with food in his mouth and then closed it slowly, like he was 60 instead of 22. Naruto gave him a look, something between amusement and worry. Sasuke wanted to punch that stupid grin of his face.

"do you like your dinner?" Mori asked, only because Naomi was still angry at him and didn't speak to him. Sasuke looked up. "yeah, It's good." The food really did taste great, but somehow, Sasuke's mind wouldn't register the taste as it was being occupied with thought and memories. The raven had another memory, but this one hadn't been as painful as the others. It had actually made him feel more relieved. He had woken up normally and he didn't had any pain, except the pain of his headache. But the cause for that was fainting and hitting his head and wood of the bed. And the pain from that other pain full memory.

The raven looked at the blond, wondering what went through Naruto's head. Sasuke had realized that those "dreams", actually hadn't been dreams, but memories and flashbacks of his previous life. Somehow he was relieved that it was only natural for him to feel so attracted to Naruto and didn't had the restrained chain on him anymore to only think of the blond as his brother. But he didn't understand why the blond hadn't sad anything. Yes, he understood one of the bad points, it might have been too big of a shock and his amnesia would hit him again.

But…maybe it was the most important trigger to his memories. Maybe it would make Sasuke remember everything. Since, well. Sasuke had realized he and Naruto had been in a relationship and loved each other and nothing had happened. In fact, his amount of memories had only increased.

Sasuke let out another sigh. He couldn't just really go up to Naruto and then ask if Naruto will tell him everything. Maybe Naruto would deny it… 'why the hell is this all so frustrating?! Can't everything just return to normal?'

**OO OO OO OO OO OO**

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the raven next to him let out another groan of frustration. Sasuke had been like that for over two hours now, and Naruto was getting irritated and worried. The raven looked at the blond, halve in disbelief and a halve confused.

"_Are you okay, Sasuke?" _the Naruto standing in front of him was younger, a worried expression on his face as he looked into his eyes. A tan hand covered his forehead and the blond frowned. _"You've got a fever, I think. Lay down, I will check your temperature."_ Sasuke obeyed and lay down in bed, seeing Naruto walk away to the bathroom.

The raven blinked as the present Naruto stared at him in confusion. "is there something on my face?" Naruto asked, touching his face. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking…"

Sasuke grabbed a t-shirt and pulled his pajama shirt over his head. He glanced out of the window to look if anyone was standing outside and then turned the T-shirt good. _"Damn, you look hot, Sasuke." _A shocked Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto's back, who was searching for a scroll he had dropped under the bed.

"what?!"

Naruto, flinched at the sudden sound and bumped his head against the bed. "Itai! Sasuke, what the hell?" he rubbed over his head, raising an eyebrow in progress. "what did you say just now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto cocked his head and stared at Sasuke if he had grown an second head. "Itai..Sasuke, what th-"

"before that!"

Naruto looked around, in case Sasuke was talking to his evil mirror image, but managed to find out that Sasuke was indeed talking to him. "…I never said a thing before that."

"…"

"…"

"really?"

"yeah. Is everything okay? You look a little freaked out."

"No, it's nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but Sasuke turned around and resumed dressing. The raven might have not noticed it, but Naruto knew that something was going on. Sasuke seemed to zone out a lot more since he had awoken. Even it was only a couple hours, sometimes he just stared into something, looked shocked or happy and then snapped out of his daze. "Ne, Sasuke. Are you remembering things?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before he nodded. He flinched at the bright sun as he opened the window. His head was pounding like crazy, trying to absorb as many memories as he could. For Sasuke, he felt horrible right now. If one memory hurt, he was now getting them constantly and it hurt like hell.

Sasuke was happy that he remembered stuff, he really was. But it was just little things, meeting with the others, moments with his friends or someone else. Small memories of missions and stuff like that. The big memories weren't coming around, and Sasuke, had to say, was glad for that. Or else he would be bedridden for the rest of the week.

Memories like those of the murder of his parents or his search for power were fabricated by himself, as Naruto had told him, not as he remembered it. he scratched himself on his back and turned around to see Naruto reading his scroll. "what are you reading?"

"well, it's actually your scroll. Something about the Sharingan. I wanted to try if you could activate it, so maybe we could go onto a mission together again." Naruto looked up from his scroll. "Oh, do you know what the Sharingan is?"

"yeah. The Sharingan is an eye technique that naturally occurs in the Uchiha clan. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, with a maximum of three in each. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. The Sharingan's second ability is granting the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. And the third capability is a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time they wish, right? So we just need to activate it once, and from then it will be easy. …what?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Naruto's disgusted face. "You're still the same. Still a stupid smartass."

"was I really a smartass?" Sasuke asked, trying to recall thing like that. Naruto snickered, shaking his head in amusement at Sasuke's lost face. "yeah, every time someone said something that wasn't right, you would make correct it, quoting stuff out of the book. Seriously, sometimes it was really useful, but most of the times, just plain annoying. You would then look emotionless as if you didn't say a thing and burry your nose in the book again.

You remember every little thing as if it's nothing, and seem to remember all these facts form a book or scroll just because they seemed interesting for you. If I was down, you would say something random like a fact your read in the magazine, trying to cheer me up." Naruto laughed at a memory.

"Really, I remember failing for a test to gain permission to do special missions and I was sulking and grumpy. We were sitting on the porch and then out of nothing you just said "Did you know that intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair?" Seriously, I fell off the porch laughing. Apparently you said that because my hair was more like silk, so it wouldn't have any copper or sink in it."

Sasuke imagined the situation and snickered. "was I really like that?" he asked. Naruto nodded, his eyes shut in laughter. "yeah, you were so contradicting yourself all the time. Being a stoic prick one time and then thoughtful and friendly another." Sasuke smiled as Naruto recalled memories like that. They talked to each other like that the rest of the morning, until Naomi shouted that lunch was ready.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she saw Sasuke. Her voice hadn't sounded kind but didn't held the anger as this morning. Naomi had calmed down, but wasn't done yet. "yes, thanks mom." Sasuke smiled.

"good, 'cause we have something to tell you." Naomi said as she smiled again. Sasuke let the fork drop on his plate, letting the omelet fall on the ground. "You're going to leave?!" he shouted in panic. Mori shook his head as Naomi snickered. "No, we're not going to leave, but we're going to move from here." She said. Naruto rose his eyebrows. "wait, you're moving to Konoha?" he asked. Mori and Naomi nodded. "we actually wanted to go back, because Suke found his family again, but we couldn't just leave him here after everything that happened. So we asked Iruka and Kakashi if they could find us a house, here in Konoha." Naomi smiled as she took Mori's hand.

"where are you moving to?" Sasuke asked, his face in something torn between disbelief and happiness. "well, to the other side of Konoha, to the more cheaper buildings, since we can't afford anything too expensive. It's near a river so we can still use the boat and sail like we used to."

"You've already picked a house?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Naomi and Mori nodded. "But what about all the stuff in the old house?" Mori smiled. "that's why we're telling you this, we're going back to get all of the stuff we need and we need to sell the house and take care of things. We'll be gone for a month or two, nothing longer than that."

Sasuke picked up the piece of egg, blew the dust away and placed it next to his plate so he could throw it away later. Then he cut of another piece. Naomi, Mori and Naruto gave each other a worried look. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sniffed. "I'm happy." He murmured softly. A smile appeared on the faces of those around him.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually crying. The raven sniffed again as he waved to the two dots in the distance. 'like they can see you wave..'Naruto thought, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe the two would be gone for two months. He kind off was getting use to the feeling of having them around the mansion. "come on Sasuke, let's go home. They aren't looking anymore, you know. We can barely see them."

Sasuke nodded and turned around. Naruto did the same, but stopped when something was tugging on the back of his shirt. The blond turned his head. Naruto blinked. And again. Sasuke hold up one fist to his eye as he wiped away the tears, his other clenching the back of Naruto's vest. Sasuke looked like a little kid. The raven took a shaky breath and looked at Naruto with big eyes. Naruto swallowed. He turned around pulling the man in a hug. "Aww, Sasuke. You're so cute!" The blond laughed as the smaller man gave him a play full hit on his chest with his fist. "dobe…" the raven muttered.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**OxO Thank you so much for the **_**300**_** reviews! Yay :D! I'm so happy! **

**sniff I would like to thank all my fans. (8D Yaoi!!)**

**Of course, the support of my parents ("Anthoinette, why do I see the word sex standing there?"), **

**my sister ("Nee-chan, when are you going to stop writing these …gay stories? When is this period going to be over? I want my old sister back!"), **

**my cousin ("Seriously, hasn't this yaoi junk infected your brain so much that you're even capable of writing ****another**** story?") **

**and of course my boyfriend ("Sweetie, please stop writing yaoi smut in my presence..It's giving me the creeps."). XD Thanks everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Hope everything's okay with you guys and that you're still enjoying my story! :D**

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke groaned. "it's not working!" he shouted in frustration and threw a kunai into a near tree hoping to relief some anger. Naruto snickered. "you just need to be patient, Sasuke. I will come back at you."

"No, it doesn't. We've been training for an hour or two and not even a hint of red!" the raven pulled the kunai out of the tree with just a little too much force, causing a piece of bark almost to hit his eye. Naruto grabbed the man quickly by his shoulder, shushing him and saving the innocent, scared to death, tree. "Come on Sasuke, first of all. You've got to relax. I don't think it works if you're stressed and tensed like that."

The blond turned Sasuke around to face him and took a dramatic deep breath, smiling at Sasuke in hope to motivate the man to do the same. Said man gave him a glare and then turned away with a pout. "That's not going to help." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're not even trying!"

"I don't even know how to activate it!" Sasuke shouted back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was like an angry chilled who just got told that he didn't get candy for a whole week. Naruto looked puzzled. "well, since it's a blood limit I never learned it and you never told me how it works."

Sasuke was still pouting and not looking at the blond, but his shoulders relaxed a bit. "well, how did I activate it in the first place. It was against this girl right?"

"actually, it was a guy, but that's beside the point. You activated it when you and I were in real danger, so I assume it has a trigger or something for going on in near death situations. "

"great. I have to die?" Sasuke snorted, looking at Naruto in a you're-joking-right? Way. Naruto decided it was the best if he didn't react to the look and continued on with voicing his thoughts. "well, maybe it triggers when you're fighting or something?"

"we've been training, fighting, sparring or however you want to call it for a day and a half. I didn't even felt a hint of Sharingan or something burning or whatever." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath to keep his cool. "Maybe we can ask Kakashi for help." "But his Sharingan is on forever, I doubt he knows how to activate it." Sasuke countered.

Naruto looked at the tree behind Sasuke and the raven rolled his eyes. "well, doesn't matter, since he's here anyway."

A pouting Kakashi came out of the bushes. "How did you know it was me?" Sasuke and Naruto both gave him a look. "just get started. Since you're listening to our conversation anyway, you know what's going on and what we want." The raven sighed.

Kakashi placed the orange book in his weapon pouch and coughed, his face suddenly standing serious. "Okay, first of all, Sasuke close your eyes." Said raven shot a questioning look at the blond standing next to him. But Naruto merely shrugged and beckoned him to close his eyes.

"Okay, my eyes are closed. What now?"

"relax."

Sasuke let his shoulders hang and he unclenched his fists. He took a deep breath and started concentrating on what would be coming next. "Okay, are you ready?" Kakashi asked, suddenly a hint of uncertainness in his voice. Naruto raised his eyebrow, concerned at Kakashi's suddenly serious tone. "repeat after me."

Sasuke placed his legs firmly on the ground his body tensing a bit as he made himself ready. He nodded slowly.

"Sharingan red eye of doom!" Kakashi shouted. "Bring down thy flames of hell down upon thy enemies!"

"…"

"…"

"…Kakashi. Fuck off if you aren't going to be serious." Sasuke stated, glaring at Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes. He should've known. Kakashi laughed nervously as Sasuke reached for his weapon pouch. "Maa, Maa, Sasuke, calm down. It was just a joke."

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and held it steady in his hand. "whatever." Kakashi smiled. Then he gave Naruto a knowing look. "he's really turning back to his old self, isn't he?" Kakashi said happily. Sasuke blinked, surprised by the comment.

"yeah, sometimes he returning to Sasuke like we know him." Naruto and Kakashi both smiled at the stammering raven. "w-what?! Don't s-say stupid things like t-that!" the raven tried to look angry, but the glare only turned out to be an adorable pout. Kakashi snickered.

Then he turned serious again. "Okay, Sasuke , this time we'll start for real." Kakashi beckoned for him to sit down and Sasuke gave the man a look. "then what? I have to eat grass?" he snorted, but the grey-haired man shook his head. "Sasuke." He said, sitting down himself. Naruto placed his butt on the grass as well, wondering what Kakashi's next step was. "don't worry, Sasuke. This time he's serious. "

Sasuke gave the man one last suspicious look before he sighed. "fine, what do I need to do?" "Nothing." Kakashi answered. "I'm going to use my Sharingan on you." He man adjusted his position, so he could look straight at Sasuke. Sasuke looked between Naruto and Kakashi, unsure how to react. "By using hypnosis, I'll try to make you remember the moment you got the Sharingan for the first time."

"But I already remember that, nothing happened at that memory." Sasuke countered, his brow furrowing. Kakashi nodded. "exactly, but that was a memory without the actual emotions. It didn't feel like you were actually there, mostly because your mind was being controlled by pain. With my hypnosis, I'll let you see that memory again, but this time like it's happening again. For real."

Sasuke gave the man a doubting look. "I don't know. Do you think it's going to work?" "I'm not sure. Since my Sharingan is activated all the time, I don't know how it's suppose to be activated. But it's the only thing I can think of and we can give it a shot, okay? It won't have any consequences or anything since I won't touch the rest of your memory. " Kakashi ensured. Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto. "If anything happens, take good care of me, dobe."

Naruto only nodded, but inside his chest, his heart was beating like crazy. Sasuke had called him dobe for the second time! God, first time he would think he faint because of the small word. Second time was even more exciting as Sasuke seemed to get into the habit of calling him dobe again! Okay, it was weird for a normal someone to be happy when insulted –this is Naruto- and it was only the second time, but still Naruto couldn't help but to cling on that single string of hope for the old Sasuke.

But Sasuke –being the cute little Sasuke that he was- somehow hadn't acted surprised as Naruto thought he would be when he didn't react to the insult. Maybe Sasuke thought it was normal for Naruto not to react as it was some kind of instinct.

Sasuke –if he thought about it- indeed found it weird that Naruto hadn't reacted to the insult –which he didn't meant to be an insult, it just slipped out- but seemed to have figured out that it was meant as some sort of nickname. 'Maybe I called him like that often…' Sasuke wondered before Naruto had dragged him off to the training grounds –away from the gate- for some Sharingan revival.

Kakashi nodded and lifted his head band. "okay, I need to relax. Your subconscious probably will try to fight me since I'm an intruder for your mind, so I don't need any more struggling then necessary." Sasuke took a deep breath –ignoring a soft snicker from someone- and closed his eyes before opening them again.

…

The only thing going through his mind and body was the bittersweet recognition of pain. Sasuke couldn't even get himself to curse, to move, to do anything but just waiting for what would happen next. The raven found himself in an endless world of darkness, suddenly a light flickered on and off, and Sasuke could see a broken streetlamp standing next to him. The lamp was broken, as the glass was smashed and the light desperately tried to fight the darkness. Even in the dimmed light of the lamp, Sasuke could only see the darkness, mangling with his shadow as the light turned on again.

Sasuke raised his view up, to the –at least, is seemed like that- dying lamp. "A struggle for survival is in everyone, a natural part of the whole being. Even those who want to die are nothing but fools trying to ignore, defy the truth, bending it to their own reality." The raven whispered. He didn't know who's words it were, but it didn't seem to be his as the sound didn't seem natural to his ears in his own voice. The raven looked away from the begging lamp and looked around. Still not noticing a single thing around him, he looked to the rusted pole. He let his hand rest on the old lamp and moved his fingers, as if trying to explore the skin of steel. The lamp turned off for a second. Sasuke looked up. "it's okay, you can rest now. I'm here, you're not alone. You can sleep, even for forever if you want to, I'm here."

Again the words didn't seemed to be his, but Sasuke could only stare at the lamp as it lit brightly, for apparently no longer then a second, yet it lit up so brightly. It seemed like ages, an eternity. Then the light went out. It stayed out, as if it was saying "thank you, now I can rest peacefully." Sasuke looked at the place where his hand was resting on the rust. "You didn't wanted to die alone did you?"

Sasuke could hear his own voice break as tears began to well up in his eyes. He hold them back as a wave of emotions washed over him. Was this why he had wanted to live, to erase his own memory because his old self thought that he would hurt Naruto again, to breathe and wanting to remember? So he wouldn't die alone? So his cold heart was embraced with warmth that Naruto was emitting?

Sasuke fell on his knees as the strength drew seemed to drain away for his body. The raven looked down as he made shaky breath for holding back his tears. His hands rested on nothing but black, yet the ground felt soft but cold like stone.

"...Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes hot open as the whisper suddenly floated through the air. He swore he could've seen the flicker of light streaming under his, like a fish in a river. Sasuke looked back and saw the flicker of light moving away from him.

Another whisper! Sasuke turned around, to look underneath to see –indeed- another flicker of light swimming – in the form of a fish- underneath him. The raven tried to grab the lights, but winced as his fingers cracked, hitting the solid ground. The number of whispers increased, but Sasuke couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon the shoal of fish seemed more like a river of light, flowing underneath him. The raven's body didn't move as the whispers turned louder, but due the great amount he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Slowly he managed to stand up, and as he lifted his head, he looked right into a fish, he could make out the form and recognized it as a carp. The fish moved as if it was swimming, yet didn't moved from its spot –eyesight in front of Sasuke-. The raven blinked. He reached out his hand and touched the carp, slowly stroking it. The light emitting from the carp lit up as it was touched by the fingers.

A flash of light and Sasuke found it hard to breathe. He was kneeling, his arm in a protective manner in front of his face. Pain shot through his body as he took another shaky breath. His body was covered in scratches. Black orbs scanned the area, as he found himself surrounded by mirrors. No, Ice, as water dripped from some of the etches. The weird guy, who he recognized as the same man as he had seen in his first memory about the Sharingan, looked at someone outside the ring of mirrors. The man himself, was also standing outside the ring.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku?" another man asked. "you're soft as always."

It all seemed far away, as Sasuke made movements he didn't want to make. His body was moving on his own, it was like watching a movie form his own eyes, unable to do anything but to sit back and watch. The young Sasuke seemed to think about the situation, trying to find a solution to defeat the enemy. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a mix of nostalgic and pride.

Suddenly, as the young Uchiha came to a solution with Naruto fighting outside the mirrors, the blond appeared in front of him. "Hey, I came to save you!" he shouted in his face. Sasuke blinked. Was he an idiot?! "You usurutonkachi! If you're an shinobi, Use your head! Why did you came inside of the mirrors?! Damn it! I don't care anymore! You Dobe!"

The raven watched the fight going on as his younger self and that idiot –also known as Naruto- tried to defeat the young man, who went with the name Haku. A fire jutsu didn't work, Naruto's kage bunshin didn't work. The current Sasuke could've easily defeated Haku, but his younger self seemed to be in trouble. Sasuke was troubled about how it was going to work out, even thought he knew he would survive it all –he wouldn't be there if he hadn't survived- his heart was beating like crazy.

But, Sasuke had noticed it, his eyes became familiar with Haku's movements. Slowly he could see him moving slower. If he could just focus and had the time to work out something, Sasuke knew that he could've made progress, if he didn't need to watch over the slower Naruto beside him, too.

Another needle penetrated his body and Sasuke kneeled on the ground. An exhausted Naruto lay beside him, frowning and panting. 'Damn it…This is bad..I must do something…!' Sasuke was surprised by his own determination. The situation seemed hopeless, almost fight. Yet the young Sasuke tried to save himself and the blond in the midst of a strong battle.

"you move well." Haku said, strangely calm as more needles shone between his fingers. "But this time, I'll stop you." Haku jumped out of the mirror, but he seemed to be going slower. Sasuke could only see it for a second.

'he's coming! Calm down… Concentrate…and see through it!' Sasuke heard the familiar words ring through his head. A burning feeling of concentration, pain and determination raced through his body before he jumped out of the way.

He had avoided it. He could see Haku move, he had seen in which direction the boy was going and where he had came from. He had seen it all. It had been hazy and needed a lot of concentration, but he had actually seen it! Sasuke made some excitement shouts in his head, but on the outside his poker face still remained, making it impossible to see if the boy was happy or not.

In the corner of his eyes, the raven could make out the body of one exhausted Naruto. Haku continued his "I'm going to use my secret latest attack to finish you off, but I'm going to tell you stuff first" speech. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the felling that he would be able to see the attack coming.

"THIS IS THE END!" Haku shouted before he jumped out of the mirror. Sasuke readied himself, bracing himself to jump out of the attacks way. Then he saw it, Haku wasn't lunging for him, but for Naruto!

Before current Sasuke could actually think of a solution, the body moved. Sasuke watched in shock as his body moved, without a single hint of hesitation. He jumped with all his powers, ran as fast he could. He mind didn't even register what was happening as the only thought was to save Naruto.

Sasuke's mouth was open a bit. There was no way to defend. No way to drag Naruto out of the way. His eyes widened as he realized what he was going to do. Or what his younger self was going to do.

As soon as the needles penetrated his body, he moved his leg kicked Haku, more out of reflex then out of anything and Haku fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke could see that the boy wasn't used to pain.

Blood emerged from all his wounds and Sasuke could merely stand, not wanting to move, being afraid that the pain would make him fall and then he couldn't act as a shield for Naruto anymore. Haku's coughing woke the blond up and even though Sasuke couldn't turn around to well because of the needle in his neck, he could feel Naruto's eyes on him. "Geez… all you ever do is getting in the way…" he murmured as he tried to turn his head a little, to see if Naruto was okay. He saw that Naruto's eyes rested on Haku's couching body and lit up. A smile already on his face.

"Sasuke! You di-" the blond cut off his words as his eyes moved to meet Sasuke's for a moment. Sasuke couldn't stop he blood that started to drip form the corner of his mouth. Naruto's eyes turned wide filled with horror and shock as he saw the way the needles were buried into the pale body in front of him.

"what's …with that face…dobe…" Sasuke could only wheeze now, as with every breath he could feel the needles in his neck move and sting. Every word drew even more blood over his lips. "why?" Naruto asked breathless, confused. Sasuke wanted to snort, wanted to smirk at Naruto's confused face, but he didn't have the strength. The dobe was asking questions…

"how should I know…" he breathed, his eyelids threatened to fall down, but Sasuke kept them open. His black orbs eyeing Haku's unmoving body. Somehow he managed to see all kinds of memories run through his head. Why had he done that anyway? He snickered at his own stupidity. What a loser, dying without a proper reason…

Naruto took shaky breaths, not able to see anything. Sasuke glanced at the blond. "I hated you..."

"But, but. Why? Why me?!" Naruto halve shouted. Sasuke couldn't respond. Why him? He honestly didn't know. "I never asked for you help!" Naruto shouted, frustrated. Sasuke snorted a little. The body was getting numb and the pain slowly ebbed away, but that wasn't a good sign and Sasuke knew it. "I don't know…My body moved on its own…Dobe…"

The strength in his legs disappeared and Sasuke fell backwards, straight into Naruto's arms. The blond looked like he was about to cry or to punch him for his stupidity, something torn between the two. Sasuke wanted to snicker, but he couldn't even feel his arms anymore.

"That man…My brother…I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…" a faint smile appearing at the irony off his own speech. He hated dramatic things and now he was making one of his own speeches.

His shoulder started to hang as he couldn't feel them anymore. He closed his eyes, after looking at Naruto one more time. He was too tired to keep them open. "Don't die also…" he managed to whisper before the darkness filled him from within. **(1)**

He could see the lines of Naruto's distressed face. The widened blue eyes seemed to draw him in. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had actually died. Well, not exactly, but it had been close. Without even a moment of hesitation, he had jumped for naruto as a shield.

The raven had recognized the feeling to activate the Sharingan and sasuke snorted at the irony. It was a selfish feeling, trying to protect himself. Trying to make sure he would survive. Yeah, he did a good job with that...the raven sighed as he leaned back against the pole, waiting to be awoken. To see Naruto's face again. A pang of guilt shot through his heart as he remebered Naruto's face, the shocked, confused blue eyes. The image seemed to be stuck in his mind and he couldn't get it away. He had the urge to comfort Naruot, even thought he knew it had all been in the passed.

As the black orbs looked up, hoping to find something else to look at then the black surrounding him. He could manage to see the lines of the streetlamp, but since darkness was surrounding him it was even hard to see his own hands when he stretched them out. Sasuke wondered if this was the inside of his heart. Or rather his head. Was hiw whole body enfulged by this lonely darkness? Had he forgotten, even this?

A small headache came up and Sasuke rubbed his temples. The only thing he could do was wait, event hought he had no idea of how many time had pased. Had he been there for hours or merely for a few minutes? Their was no sun or sky to give him an idea. If wasn't cold, nor warm.

The raven let another sigh escape and stood up. He didn't know how long he would have to wait, and witing made him restless. Going into a random direction, he settled for exploring the darkness. Better to walk around, trusting this endless darkness then sitting around, doing nothing.

**OO OO OO**

Kakashi sighed dramatically. "Ne, Sasuke, can't you just give up? You're already remebering something everyday." His visible eye, looked at the black orbs in front of him. They didn't seem to budge.

"I don't remember everything yet." Sasuke snorted. Kakashi sat down at the black floor. He quickly looked around. A stream of carp was swimming underneath his feet, Sasuke scowled at the light the fish were emitting.

"You remember how you hurt Naruto. You rembered how he loved you and you him. Everything you tried to avoid has happened. Stop being stubborn and come back."

Sasuke looked pained, but remained to stand tall. "I don't remember everything. I imagine them as how Naruto has told me, nothing more."

Their fell a silence between the men as they stared at the passing carp. "...Maa, how did you do it anyway?"

Sasuke looked up, frowning at the question. "did what?"

"sealing yourself into your own body. You can't find that in every training scroll or in a library. A jutsu like this takes time. That's why you left for that normal, almost bored mission? So you had time to plan this?"

Sasuke knew that if he would shook his head or deny that fact, Kakashi wouldn't believe him anyway. It wouldn't be of any use. "yes." He merely replied to the question.

"I sealed away myself, for I didn't wanted to hurt anyone any more." Sasuke gave a sad smile. Kakashi gave him a stern look. "You're hurting Naruto."

The raven flinched at the sentence and Kakashi could see that he tensed up. "I seems like, no matter what I do. I'm hurting him" he whispered, his voice broken and hoarse. Kakashi wanted to say something but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Look." The raven pointed at somehing that was behind Kakashi and the man turned around.

"kakashi?" sasuke asked confused, looking at the scene in front of him himself talking to Kakashi. The other Sasuke gave him a look, no emotion to be read on his face. His mirror image seemed tired, broken and Sasuke wondered if he had been sitting there all this time, all alone.

Sudenly, Kakashi stood up. "You done?' he asked the stunned Sasuke. Sasuke gave his current self a quick looking, frowning as the new Sasuke almost looked frightened. A sign of weakness, he normally wouldn't have shown to anyone.

"Is that me?" The stunned raven asked, looking between the two. "Yeah." Sasuke answered himself, before Kakashi could react to the question.

The black orbs widened for a second before they narrowed. "How could you do this to Naruto?!"he shouted running towards himself. He grabbed the other image of himself by the collar. "Do you know what you did to everyone aorund you?"

Sasuke slapped the hands away. "Shut up! you know nothing!" "I'm you, how couldn't I get it?!"

Kakashi quickly pushed the ravens away form each other. This would get dangerous. Even if he was hypnotised and this wasn't happining for real...it could bring serious damage to sasuke, making him lose everything again. Sasuke had been answering subconsiounsly all the questions asked. But id hadn't been the real old Sasuke. It was not possible by just a mere hypnosis.

'maybe, deep from within sasuke had wanted to let someone know?' the man wondered. Even though, he shouldn't be hesitating in this situation. He needed to dispel the hypnosis before things would turn out bad.

Naruto looked up as kakashi and Sasuke woke up, their eyes opening suddenly. He let out a sigh of relief as the two checked thems eleves. "and, how did it go?" he asked to the raven. Sasuke gave him a suprised look and then gave a smile. "I think I know now." He answered truthfully. Naruto gave the raven a smile. Kakashi watched the two as they talked, his eyes narrowing.

The infromation he had gotten could've been false, but it was their only lead to what happened. He excused himself, believing that the two would be fine on their own, going to the Hokage. She needed to know what happened.

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke looked at his own red eyes in the mirror. "so this is what the Sharingan looks like." He murmured. "i thought you already had seen a picture in the book?"

"yeah, but that was a picture, this is real." Sasuke blinked and the red was gone. He had been able to activate the sharingan, but not able yet to keep it activated without concentrating. Yet he couldn't feel but pride as he had fought with Naruto, managing to tie instead of losing.

He walked over the bed, looking at naruto, who was reading a book. Blue eyes met black and Naruto placed the book on the nightstand and turned the lights off. Sasuke settled himself in the bed, thinking about the day. He looked at Naruto as he noticed that said boy was looking at him. Sasuke looked away immidiately, but he could still feel, Naruto's eyes on his face. "what?" he asked, turning to Naruto. The blue eyes softened, and Naruto smiled. "nothing just looking."

Both looked at eachother for a moment, before Sasuke turned to the ceiling again. "I wonder when I'll get my memory back. Everything of it."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke gave him a look. "don't worry. It's already a miracle that you're able to get so many memories back in so little time. You'll be fine, you just need to have some time. It'll come back."

Sasuke turned his eyes back to Naruto. He wondered if naruto was in pain like this. Acting if they weren't connected by something more then just this mere bond of brothers. "you love me right?" sasuke asked, the word slipping out of his mouth in a emotionless voice. Naruto's eyes widened for a second and the man flinched before he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I love you, sasuke."

"more than anything?"

"You're the most precious to me, more important than the rest of the world."

It seemed more like a conversation between mother and child. The child being comforted by the calming voice. Sasuke and naruto never broke eye contact.

"If you love me then why are you holding back?" sasuke asked, starting to frown. Why was he doing this? He didn't knwo the answer himself, but he knew that he had to do something. Naruto gave him a apoliging smile. "because I'm afraid that you'll dissapear again."

"I won't."

"...really?"

sasuke nodded, determened. Naruto smiled. "Then...can I show you how much I love you?" he asked. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed but nodded. Naruto broke eye contact and sat up, turning around and bend himself over sasuke.

"you won't go?"

"No." Sasuke looked into the blue eyes, as the blue orbs switched their gaze between his own black orbs and his lips. Slowly Naruto lowered hismelf. To sasuke it all looked like it was happening in slowmotion. Even though they had kissed once already, even though Naruto had kissed him another time when he had been pretending to be asleep.

This made his body grow hot as sweat dripped down his temples. Slowly the distance between their face decreased and sasuke could feel Naruto's breath spreading a tingly feeling on his lips. The raven shivered and Naruto gave him a smile. "I love you, Sasuke."

As the words were said, Naruto's lisp brushed his own and Sasuke shut his eyes, remembering the forgotten feeling. Naruto preshed his lips against his, a simple kiss. Short and just the mere touch of lips against lips.

Naruto lifted himself again from sasuke as he looked into the eyes. "sasuke..." the voice was broken, as if he longed for this moment as soon as he had first seen Sasuke aftre he had dissapeeared. Sasuke opened his eyes, when had he closed them? He lifted his arms, wrapping them around Naruto's chest and embraced the blond boy.

Tears seemed to escape from his eyes and his breath hitched. Naruto returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. He could feel the tears fall on his chest. Naruto ran his hand through the black hair. "Naruto..." the raven whispered and Naruto smiled. "I'm here...I w-won't go, so please..stay with me?"

"Always Sasuke."

**OO OO OO**

**Okay biggest chapter! Over **_**5000**_** words! O,o Wow. Thank you so much for your support and see you next chapter which will be up on the 10****th**** of august! **

**(1)Chapter 26 and 27 from the Naruto manga.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry 'bout the late chapter but I'm experiencing a **_**major writers block**_**…Somehow the words just won't come to me and I'm thinking all day about a 100 words :(**

**So next update is going to be uncertain, but I'll try to finish by the end of the week! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! :)**

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke let out a silent groan of frustration. "Oh. My. God." He mouthed. The raven couldn't believe it. had he really let his emotions get a hold of himself like that? _"you love me right?" _God! How embarrassing! Had he really said those things? Sasuke turned around, looking at the sleeping Naruto. He was sitting, his legs over the edge of the bed, his toes curled from the embarrassment. He really hadn't mind it though…

"_Then...can I show you how much I love you?" _

…But still! Sasuke looked away from Naruto, his face getting redder by the second. After their –the raven swallowed- …kiss. They had another …tender moment and then fell asleep. Sasuke could clearly remember how his heart was beating like crazy when he thought about the …next step. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't believe it. he was nowhere near being ready for doing _it_.

Yes, this meant Sasuke actually realized he might, somehow, in one or another way, liked the blond. But still, to him it was more a crush, still trying to find out. While it was real love to Naruto. Sasuke found himself torn between relief that the tension they shared before was now gone, since the important part was told. And of course the guilt. Maybe Naruto had seen it as a sign for him to get cozy with the raven now. But for the said raven it was more a test to see how Naruto would react…

"…Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke could reply two arms sneaked their way around his waist and embraced him. Sasuke swallowed, finding the floor suddenly very interesting. "How long have you been awake?" The blond asked, yawning. "…a couple of minutes…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto smiled and let go of Sasuke. From the way that the raven was acting, Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't ready for all the cuddling. But teasing him was so much fun! Naruto had lost count when it was Sasuke who teased him in the past. These so called "subtle" touches in public, catching him when of guard and then making him beg for more…

Naruto gritted his teeth at the memories. Sasuke turned around, raising an eyebrow at him but the blond shrugged it off with a smile. 'now it's my turn…' Naruto plotted in his mind, already picturing the plan in his head. "…Naruto…?"

Sasuke tilted his head to one side, his innocent eyes looking at him. Naruto clenched his fist. 'how can I take revenge when he's so pure?!' he screamed in his head. Sasuke looked at him, confused. "well, let's get dressed, shall we?" Naruto said, getting out of bed. Sasuke stared at Naruto before he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

**OO OO OO**

Tsunade looked up from the file, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Kakashi. "This is everything…, right?" Kakashi nodded and Shizune looked worried at the paper. Tsunade let out a sigh, threw the paper on the desk and turned her back to Kakashi. "I didn't think Sasuke would be this stupid. You really think he did this to himself?"

Again Kakashi nodded and Tsunade rubbed her temples. "so, Sasuke locked his true self up in his body so he wouldn't hurt Naruto anymore. God, I really hate that Uchiha kid." The hokage let out a groan of frustration. Shizune looked at Kakashi's report. "But If he really did that to himself, there should be traces left of him performing the jutsu. We could run some tests to see if the chakra flow of Sasuke has changed. Surely we can find a way to get the old Sasuke back."

"as soon as we run these tests, Sasuke will figure out what's going on. As Kakashi stated, his old self is already returning. Sasuke's subconscious might bury himself even deeper into Suke and then we won't stand a change at all of Sasuke returning."

"But, Tsunade-sama, It's not sure if it's true. Maybe it was just a trick to protect himself from Kakashi who was invading his mind." Shizune countered. She gave a glare to Kakashi who scratched the back of his head, trying to look apologizing. Shizune wasn't happy that Kakashi had done this without discussing it with a medic ninja or to at least think of the consequences. "If it's not true we can figure out what kind of jutsu it is. We couldn't do it before because Sasuke was scared and he had just came here to Konoha. No he adjusted himself to this life and we can look how it happened."

"we, indeed, first thought that it could just be from a fight, and we didn't exclude the possibility of a jutsu performed…But still, even if we run some tests, there will be a risk that the old Uchiha will never come back."

There fell a silence between the two. Kakashi coughed to gain some attention. "Maa, how did Sasuke get into a fight on the first place? Shouldn't we be investigating that first? Maybe, if he remembers something or we discover something we can go from that point."

Tsunade and Shizune gave each other a look before they nodded. "That's true, we first should investigate how this all started. We focused so much on the solution that we didn't look to the cause." Tsunade said, folding her hands together. "Okay, I have a new mission for Team Kakashi!"

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke took another step closer to Naruto. Sakura and Sai seemed to stare at him a bit too long for his liking. Naruto gave them a warning glare and Kakashi just snickered. "okay, listen up team. We're going to the place that started it all and retake all of Sasuke's steps. I have his mission reports so from that we can figure out where he went. Of course we're only going to visit the places, not actually staying there as is stated in the report. Hopefully, one of those places will trigger a memory to the enemy."

"I understand." Sasuke said, glancing at the blank stares of his teammates. Naruto gave them another warning glare but neither of the two budged. "will you please stop that? It's annoying." Sasuke hissed, getting irritated and nervous.

Sai and Sakura both looked taken back and they gave each other a look before they focused on something else. Naruto laughed, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Good Sasuke." He said in a teasing voice. The raven pouted in mocking anger.

"Maa, let's go. Sasuke if you can't keep up, please tell." Kakashi jumped in a nearby tree looking back before jumping to the next branch. The rest of the team followed. Naruto dragging Sasuke with him. "Sasuke you don't need to wave to the gate keepers! You don't even know them!" he said. Sasuke stuck out his tongue. "I did it because I wanted to."

"Kakashi-sensei, how long will it take to reach the first place?" Sakura asked, looking in her pouch to see if she had everything with her. "not long, about a day or so." Sakura nodded.

"a whole day of running?" Sasuke asked, hopping onto the next branch. The team gave him a look. "is that what we're going to do all day?" he asked again, already feeling less enthusiastic for his first mission. "Yeah, Sasuke." Sai answered checking his surroundings briefly.

Sasuke let his shoulders drop. Naruto snickered. "Normally you loved these moments, just running with the wind through your hair and no one talking for a whole day."

"well, now I don't like it."

"how about we play a game then?" Sakura proposed trying to cheer up the adorable pouting Sasuke. Sai turned to her. "what kind of game do you want to play then?" he was clearly interested in what was going to happen. So this was how people tried to cheer others on? By playing games? Sai grabbed his notebook and wrote it on a blank page.

"how about…uhm…" Sakura looked around, trying to figure out a game that could keep them concentrated on their way and what they could do while they were running. "I see, I see, what you can't see?" Sasuke said, immediately smiling by the idea.

The others from the team stared in disbelief at Sasuke. "what kind of game is that?" "well, I think it's actually called I spy with my little eye, but the kids in the village didn't get that sentence so we turned it into I see, I see what you can't see." The raven explained.

There fell silence and Sasuke suddenly blushed, realizing what he had said. "I-I'm sorry! It's a-actually a kids g-game, isn't it?"

"I spy with my little eye…something black!" Naruto suddenly shouted. Sasuke's face lit up as Naruto started and Sakura and Sai started to name things as they all thought; 'God, Sasuke is so darn cute!'

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke looked around the house, but none of it seemed familiar. In his mission he had been in near that house for a day, but not even a hint of recognition came to his mind. He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm sorry."

"ah, doesn't matter, Sasuke, we still got tons of places to go to!" Sakura said smiling, patting him on his shoulder. Sasuke stared at the sundown. They had been on their missions for two days now, but something had yet to happen. Sasuke hadn't recognized anything, as nothing seemed to come to his mind as he went from place to place.

Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto. The blond looked around, trying to figure out where Sasuke had been sitting, keeping watch over his target, his back facing him. Naruto had kept his distant, which in some way concerned the raven. On the day that hey left for their mission, that morning Naruto had been very clingy. Naruto had called it "catching up" and Sasuke blushed remembering the warm touch of Naruto's hand crawling underneath his shirt during breakfast.

But ever since they had arrived at the first town, Naruto had turned distant. They shared a room, most of the times with Sai. But even though they would sleep in the same bed, Naruto would just lay down on the mattress where he wouldn't fall off, but also as far from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke had wanted to ask what was going on, but somehow it had ended with a small argument about Naruto "being a dumb idiot" and Sasuke "being a nosy bastard".

'maybe the others don't know about us being together?' he thought as he placed the meat in his mouth, his chopsticks still locked between his lips as he was chewing. Well, he couldn't ask, because if the others hadn't known that he and Naruto had been in relationship, he would blow away their secret. But it would be a good reason for Naruto acting so distant towards him. So that meant the raven just had to ask Naruto. But when? He certainly couldn't ask when the others were around… Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was asking Sai to stop calling him dickless.

"why do you call him dickless anyway?" the raven asked, wondering about the origin from the nickname. Naruto gave Sai a look as if he were saying "Yeah, what gives?" Kakashi snickered at the sudden question. Sai, instead of answering the question, turned to Sasuke. "why do you want to know? Are you saying that I'm wrong? That dickless here" Sai ignored Naruto's protesting shout. "actually has a dick?"

Sakura let out a groan. "can we please not discuss while were eating? People are looking." She hissed. Sasuke cocked his head. "of course Naruto has a dick, he's a man." He answered, ignoring Sakura's warning glare. Sai rose his eyebrows, smirking. "really, did you see it?" he asked, pointing his chopsticks in his direction.

"of course." The raven answered, giving the other raven a look torn between puzzled and a smirk. Sai began to smile. Sakura looked at Sasuke with widened eyes. Naruto snickered behind his stunned expression. Kakashi looked up from his book wondering what would happen next. Sasuke's eyes widened and he held up his hands defensively.

"no! I…I mean…I mean in the bath! We went to an onsen once and then I-I saw it!"

Sai gave him a smirk, wiggling with his eyebrows. Sakura went back to eating dinner, seeing it as a good reason and because she didn't wanted to butt in on such an shameless conversation. Naruto smiled nodding. Kakashi went back to his page. Sasuke became red and held his head down, not making eye contact with Sai or Naruto even once.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a room together and Sai was making a stroll in town, so Sasuke had seen his opportunity for his question. "you saved yourself pretty good at Sai's question." Naruto snickered. Sasuke swallowed his question and nodded. "yeah, well, it's true isn't it?"

Naruto gave him a kiss on his pale cheek and Sasuke blinked at the sudden action, not expecting it. "thanks for defending me, Sasuke." "y-your welcome…" Naruto snickered again. "but, Sasuke, you've got to admit. You've seen mine lots and lots of times didn't you?"

Sasuke blushed by the heat in his ear and turned around to crawl onto his own bed. "w-well, look at the time, I'm getting tired and it's getting late. Good night!" Sasuke placed the sheets over his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember those embarrassing moments!

He felt the weight on the bed and Naruto moving closer. His grip on the blankets tightened and he shut his eyes tighter. He opened them though, as he felt a soft kiss on his fingers. "good night, Sasuke."

**OO OO OO**

_Naruto wiggled a bit, but Sasuke had his body captured between his body and the bed. His hands were held down by Sasuke's hand as the other unzipped the pants. Naruto, alarmed by the sound of the zipper, found his strength back and jumped of the bed, grabbing his pants so it wouldn't fall. "don't look!" the blond said, his face getting red._

_Sasuke tilted his head to one side, supporting it with his hand. "why not? We've done it so many times already…" Naruto wanted to punch that smirk of his face, seriously. "but it's embarrassing!" he countered, in the back of his mind already knowing that he actually didn't mind what was going to happen.._

"_look, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You also saw my penis right?" Sasuke asked, sitting up. Naruto looked away. "then you have to take your pants of too." He murmured. "okay." The raven answered and he pulled of his pants and boxer in one swift movement. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly dropped his own pants as Sasuke smirked at him. The blond had seen it as a challenge. "see? It's not embarrassing. I love your penis." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling the blond a step closer to him. Naruto looked at his own penis, clearly embarrassed by the whole thing and covered it up with his free hand._

_Sasuke gently pulled it away, blankly staring at the blond public hair forming a line all the way to his bellybutton. "Yours is beautiful, Naruto." He whispered and Naruto shivered at the words. "now, I said what I think about yours, what do you think about mine?" he asked, squeezing Naruto's hand. Naruto only wanted to give it one single glance, but it turned out to be a few seconds. "it's really …b-big."_

_The raven released his hand from Naruto's and rubbed the scarred cheek. Sasuke ran his finger slowly down Naruto's chin and neck, and when he came down to the center of the blonds' nipples, he pinched them. Naruto bit his lip to held back a moan and stepped back, heat spreading in his body._

_Sasuke sighed, seeing that he needed to be gentle or else he would go too far for Naruto's taste. He didn't want to end up sleeping on the couch for a whole week. Sasuke went behind Naruto and hugged him. Naruto clearly relaxed in under his touch, but kept his guard up. Sasuke's hands moved up the muscular stomach rubbing both nipples. Even though Naruto was trying to fight the feeling they became hard of the stimulation. What should've been a shout of protest came out as a lusted whimper._

_Sasuke saw his opportunity and pinched them slightly. Naruto didn't protest and Sasuke smirked. He released his grip and began rubbing them again. He continued to do so while changing the pressure and speed of his movements. The raven bit in Naruto's soft earlobes._

"_ah…"_

_When Sasuke continued his assault on Naruto's ear and neck, the blond fell his legs shaking uncontrollably. "You like it there, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke guided Naruto to the bed, sitting down on the soft sheets. Naruto stumbled a bit as he sat down, still in a lusted daze. Sasuke stayed behind him, still holding him en pulled him between his legs._

_While caressing one nipple with his left hand, he stretched his right hand down towards Naruto's crotch. Passing the bellybutton, Sasuke stroked the public hair, below that was Naruto's cock. Sasuke, without mercy, played with it a little, stroking and rubbing till it became stiff. He then became to rub the head._

"_oohh…ahhhh…." Escaped from the blonds lips as he tried to stop the moans. Sasuke figured that it must have felt very good as Naruto didn't resist with his body. As he continued, his index finger was covered in pre-cum. He took the finger and began to gently rub around Naruto's hole._

_Sasuke wanted to push it in, but Naruto seemed to feel alarmed and the ring of muscles didn't budge. Sasuke held back his disappointment and knew that he needed to be patient. He slowly kissed the blond on the cheek, then he captured the soft pink lips. When they separated, a string of saliva still linked them. He really had wanted to kiss the blond, but he also knew that it was lessen Naruto's resistance._

_Naruto tried to protest, telling Sasuke to stop. But before something even left his mouth, Sasuke placed his finger on his lips to silence him. Naruto's eyes slightly widened a bit. Staring at Sasuke. _

"_lick my finger."_

_Perhaps not comfortable with the situation, Naruto's tongue didn't move. Sasuke decided not to push it and took the finger in his own mouth, making it wet. He suppressed a smirk when he noticed that the blond was watching, no, ogling him. When Sasuke found the finger wet enough he let it out with a pop and slightly touched Naruto's hole._

"_no Sasuke." Naruto breathed. The man was tense and Sasuke couldn't get his finger inside. "relax." He whispered into Naruto's ear. There fell a silent moment and Sasuke pulled his finger away as if he was giving up. Naruto's expression relaxed. Sasuke took that moment to take Naruto's chin in his hand and kissed him, hard. _

"_Nnn…ahh.."_

_Naruto tried to flee, but Sasuke gently pulled him back each time. While he had Naruto preoccupied with his lips, Sasuke brought his hand to the blonds' crotch to distract him and then stuck his other finger index in from behind._

"_ah…ahhhh." Naruto's breath hitched as he felt the finger and then let out a moan._

_Once it was in, it was easy and Sasuke didn't waste any time. He stuck it in as far as he could and then searched for his prostrate. When he had found it, he pressed hard. Naruto's body shook form pleasure. As Sasuke continued, Naruto let out a long moan and his penis stiffened towards the ceiling._

"_doesn't that feel good?" Sasuke asked, huskily in his ear._

"_N… No…ah!" his tanned hips shook and the hole tightened. A white liquid spurt out form his cock. Sasuke couldn't help but think how Naruto's cock twitched even after he came. Naruto shot his head back as he still was climaxing. The raven couldn't help but chuckle at its stamina._

"_you really are cute…"_

_Naruto breathed hard with his eyes closed. Still in the afterglow from his climax, Sasuke acted as if he was rubbing his hole, but took advantage of the situation to insert another finger._

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke shot up in the bed, his breathing ragged and fast as he looked around in slight panic. Where was he?! Sasuke noticed Sai and Naruto's silhouettes in the moonlight and let out a relieved sigh. Sai slept on a bed on the other side of the room and with his back facing him. Naruto was turned towards him, but still asleep. Sasuke let out another sigh of relief.

He wanted to turn around and get back to sleep as he felt something wet. He looked to the blankets and then to his boxers. God damn it.

**OO OO OO**

**Please forget the fact that Sai and Naruto didn't woke up, even though there ninja's and they should be wide awake with every …suspicious noise…(-x-.);**


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke looked in utter shock to the wet spot on the blanket, his boxers and the mattress. He looked around, somehow trying to find a solution for this problem, only to find none. His eyes darted to Naruto, who was still asleep. "…"

If he wanted to clean it up, he needed to wake Naruto up, that would also wake Sai up which would end in being laughed at. The raven let out a sigh and straightened his shoulders. It was an accident, nothing to be ashamed off. He grabbed he tan shoulder, gently shaking it. "…hnnn." Naruto moaned, digging himself into the pillow.

It was an accident, nothing to be ashamed off… It was an accident. It was an accident. It was an accident. It was an accident…No matter how much he repeated the mantra in his head, Sasuke felt himself becoming redder and redder by the second. "…Naruto." He hissed, almost desperate, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

Naruto yawned and leaned on his elbows, looking up at Sasuke in confusion. "what is it, Sasuke? Got a nightmare?"

"I think it was actually quit a good dream, ne ,Uchiha?"

Sasuke tensed at the voice, turning to the bed at the other side of the room. His eyes widened as he turned as red to even rival a tomato. Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting up. "what the hell are you talking about, Sai?"

Sai gave the two a fake smile and shrugged. "I guess, Sasuke would like to tell it himself, ne?" Naruto groaned, demanding a real answer. "Sasuke what the hell is he talk…ing about…" noticed the wet stain on the bed, his sentence trailing off. Sasuke looked away, biting his lower lip as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Sasuke, you…?" Naruto started as Sai wiggled with his eyebrows, snickering a bit.

Poor Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he jumped out of the bed, running into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sai and Naruto looked in surprise at the, now locked, door. The two gave each other a look before they got out of bed. Naruto knocked on the door. "…Sasuke?"

"go away, leave me alone!" came from the other side. Soft sobbing came after that and the two men could hear the ragged breathing coming from Sasuke. Sai frowned in discomfort, clearly guilty about he had done. "Sasuke? I'm sorry." He said speaking honest. How could he have done such a thing to the sweet raven?! Naruto settled for a glare as the raven next to him was already apologizing.

"It was an accident! It happens, okay!" Sasuke shouted, still crying. The blond tried to open the door, but couldn't. "we know Sasuke, it's nothing to be ashamed off." Naruto said, knocking on the door. No answer came and the blond sighed. "come on, Sasuke. Can we come in? Sai said he was sorry."

Another silence greeted Sai and Naruto. Sai shrugged. "I guess, we can clean up the bed first. Maybe Sasuke calmed down after that." He suggested. Naruto nodded, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't answer anyway.

After the bed was made up, the dirty stuff delivered to the laundry room of the hotel, Naruto searched in Sasuke's backpack for a clean boxer. After finding one, he walked over to the still closed 

bathroom door. "Sasuke…?" he asked, knocking on the door. The blond let out a sigh of relief as he could hear no more crying sounds. "could you please open the door? I have a clean boxer for you."

Sai and Naruto had heard the shower a minute ago, so they knew that Sasuke had showered, but he didn't have a clean boxer with him and the raven had probably been waiting for an opportunity to grab a new boxer.

Sai stopped with straitening the clean sheets on the bed and looked up, wondering if Sasuke would open the door. Naruto could hear some muffled sounds and then the lock turned white again, indicating that Naruto could enter. But Sasuke didn't open the door, so Naruto let himself in.

Sasuke sat on the toilet, hugging his knees as his legs were pulled up to touch his chin. He didn't look up to Naruto and held his face directed to the wall across the door. A towel covered his lower areas and the raven had his ankles crossed so that everything was hidden. Naruto smiled. "here, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed the boxer out of Naruto's hands but no attempt to put them on. The blond sighed. "look Sasuke, there's nothing to be ashamed off. It happens to every man."

"Sai was bullying me." The raven muttered and Naruto had to hold back a snicker. He couldn't help but to do so, as Sasuke was pouting, clearly angry like a spoiled child. "he was teasing you, but he does that to everyone."

The blond glanced at the door, hearing the ruffling sounds of Sai getting back to bed. Then he turned to Sasuke again. He held out his hand. "now, come on. Let's go to bed okay? We've got to get up early in the morning."

Sasuke sighed, then looked at the hand, going up till he met Naruto's eyes. The raven felt a hint of suspicion at Naruto's smile, but shook the thought away. He grabbed Naruto's hand, attempting to climb of the toilet seat.

But before his feet touched the ground he was pulled into a tight embrace. His arms were jammed between the tan chest and his own pale chest. The boxer laid forgotten on the floor near their feet. Naruto bowed a little so Sasuke was bend backwards, if Naruto hadn't been holding him, he would fall on the ground. The blonds' nose touched his cheek and Sasuke shut his eyes as a lust full stare was directed at him. He could feel the warm breath of Naruto against his neck and ear.

"…Naruto…" he whined wiggling a bit in the hope to get free. The raven could feel Naruto's heartbeat under his palm. One of the tan hands slid over his back stopping at the base of his neck. Naruto chuckled, the sound filled with unhidden lust. The blond didn't even bother.

"…was this dream going about me?" Naruto whispered in his ear and Sasuke shivered at the touch of the hot ear against his naked skin. His eyes opened again, only to look direct into half lidded blue ones. "Was it going about us?"

Sasuke's legs started to shake as the tan hand in the back of his neck was starting to massage his sensitive spot between his ears. "Have you been remembering our time together, Sasuke?"

The raven shook his head, although he let out short sharp breath as to hold back a low moan that was about to escape. Naruto moved his head, tilting it to one side as so he was touching Sasuke's lips with his own, even only for a second. "really, Sasuke?" he asked huskily.

The raven nodded, biting his lip. He wanted to turn his head away, but the hand prevented him from doing so. The free hand that had been holding his slim waist suddenly went up and grabbed him gently by the chin. Sasuke opened his eyes at the gesture, wondering what the blond would do next.

"then I have to teach you who you belong to when we're home…" Naruto whispered, a smirk proudly presented on his face. He gave Sasuke a small kiss on his lips and then let the raven go, turning around and left the bathroom.

Sasuke wobbled a bit, before his legs gave up and he fell to the ground. He stared at the door, blinking in confusion at what just had happened. '…who I belong to…?'

Sasuke having a wet dream : The wet dream going about sex, gay sex : Naruto asking if it involved him: Sasuke denying that : which meant that Sasuke had that wet dream, with yaoi in it, with another man… : …

… : which is making Naruto jealous… (if he even believed Sasuke) : which means that he will teach Sasuke who …he…belongs…to… : … Sex. : Sex with Naruto : **Sex **with Naruto : Sex with **Naruto**.

Sasuke's normal pale body turned red with the thought and he mouthed a scream of disbelief. No way! Sasuke grabbed his head in frustration. 'I should have said yes, I shouldn't have denied it!' he thought. …No. wait.

Sasuke having a wet dream : The wet dream going about sex, gay sex : Naruto asking if it involved him : Sasuke saying yes : …Naruto turning into a horny Naruto at the mere thought of innocent Sasuke having dreams like that : …Sex. With the rest of the team in hearing range.

No, first choice was definitely better! The raven let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked away from the door as he realized what was going to happen. Wait, _'then I have to teach you who you belong to when we're home…'_? That definitely meant that they were going to have sex when they got home!

Sasuke hid his face in his hands of embarrassment. There was no way! The raven had no idea how to do even that?! …okay, he had the occasional memory here and there, but still. That felt like he was watching a movie from his own point of view! This was going to be live action!

Sasuke felt the panic rise as he suddenly looked up. 'wait a minute. I don't have to do that! If I refuse I'm sure Naruto will understand. I'll just tell, no, ensure him that I know he's the master and bla bla bla …I'm the underdog, the uke…whatever. Beg a little and throw in some big eyes and a innocent face. There. Problem solved!'

Filled with new courage and a plan Sasuke changed into his boxers and walked out of the bathroom. Sai merely gave him a look as he turned to his other side, mumbling a 'good night'. Naruto looked up and gave a smile as he patted on the bed. Sasuke hesitated for a second.

Then he remembered his plan and stepped into the bed. There was no need to be scared! He had the perfect plan! He was no were near any danger…Still, Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto and shut 

his eyes, yet he didn't fall asleep that night again. He could listen to the soft breathing form Sai and Naruto as his own body was all tensed. This was going to be hell. He just knew.

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke opened his mouth again to let out a yawn, not even bothering to cover it. Naruto gave him a worried look, while Sai's smile just became a bit wider. Sakura looked confused to the three. "what's going on? Did something happen last night?" she asked, no, demanded. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Kakashi looked up from his book, hiding a snicker. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he had a pretty good idea. The tired raven gave Sakura a bored look. "I had trouble sleeping, nothing to be worried about, Sakura-sam-, Sakura." Sasuke could correct himself on the right moment. He knew now that Sakura hated it when he called her Sakura-sama.

Sakura gave him a suspicious look, but decided to drop it, she knew nothing would be coming from Sasuke even if she would ask. "Okay, team, we'll be arriving at the next stop in a few moments. Sasuke stayed there for a couple of hours. His target was in a meeting with other people in a house belonging to one of his business partners."

The three nodded at the information that Kakashi gave them. "according to the file Sasuke sat in a nearby tree, having a perfect view to see everyone in the room."

"was that the only spot?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head. "No, the target went out with two men, taking a walk in a park that's near to the house. Sasuke simply followed them, as a civilian."

"so we're going there too after the tree?"

Kakashi nodded to the pink haired girl. Sakura discussed some more details about the mission, but Sasuke left the conversation. He started to look around, trying to find something he could recognize, but nothing seemed familiar. He let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if they would find out something. He felt getting more restless as further they went, but also get even more insecure. They didn't have more spots left to go as the report ended with only 5 more to go.

Sasuke frowned. He could remember clearly that he was leaving. For the mission. Kakashi hadn't even looked up from his porn book, Sakura had given him a hug and a good luck wish. He remembered clearly that Naruto also had given him a hug and, when nobody was looking, a kiss on his cheek.

He could remember clearly leaving, going into the correct direction. But after that, everything is hazy and after that, black. Sasuke rolled his eyes, jumping on the next branch. He looked to the path below as where, apparently, his target had been walking on a horse with his guards surrounding him.

'oh, yeah, he went off the path here.' Sasuke thought bored, and he took a sharp turn to the left, stopping himself on branch in front of him and landing on a different one as he did a back flip. He turned to the left and started to jump on the next branch.

"Sasuke?!"

Said raven turned his head to see the other three standing behind him with a confused look on their faces. "Watch out!" he saw Naruto rushing towards him, a distressed look on his face. Sasuke turned around at the warning only to notice that his foot didn't touched the branch like they were suppose to do.

His body fell. As soon as Sasuke realized this he concentrated his chakra in his feet and tried to grab a branch so he could stop himself on the tree. He felt himself stopping, only to hear a loud cracking noise and then falling again, with a stick in his hand this time.

The raven didn't hesitate, threw the branch away and concentrated on his chakra again till he landed with his foot on a branch a couple of meters lower. He felt a sharp pain going from his foot through his leg and eventually fade of in his back. Sasuke instinctively grabbed his foot by the ankle. With his other hand he grabbed one of the branches, to come to an abrupt stop.

The branch bend a little under the weight, but didn't break. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he let go of his foot and grabbed the branch with his hand. As he had a good grip he pulled himself up, hanging over the branch.

He noticed that his heart was beating like crazy, sweat dripped over fore head as the raven let out a sigh of relief. "Sasuke!"

Bark fell off the tree from the impact as Naruto landed, concentrating chakra to the bottom of his feet. Sasuke looked up to the worried blond, only to raise his hand as a sign that he was alive. "you okay?" he asked, walking lower on the bark. Sasuke shook his head. "I think I broke something in my foot. Or maybe my ankle, it hurts."

"which one?"

"right." At the answer Naruto gave a quick look at Sasuke foot, only to see it twisted in a weird way by the ankle. "well, it's definitely dislocated. We'll have Sakura look at it."

Sasuke nodded, turning to Naruto. "can you carry me down? I don't think it would be a good idea to climb down by myself."

Naruto looked taken back by the comment and gave the raven a slanting look. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "what?"

"Oh!" Naruto said, as he had realized he had been staring. "Nothing, just…well.. you would never have shown you weak side in the past or ask for help." He gave a chuckle at the thought and then clumsily picked up Sasuke from the branch.

"If I wouldn't have asked for help, how the hell was I suppose to be climb down?" Sasuke asked, giving a small wave to Sakura, Sai and Kakashi who stood on the ground. Naruto shrugged. "you would've probably tried to climb down first, after that, you would've realized that it looked stupid and let yourself hit the ground with your good foot."

"that would be even more stupid." Sasuke said, frowning. Naruto snickered. "ah, well. That's the stick up his ass bastard for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his hands grabbed Naruto's shirt at the landing on the ground. "Sakura, can you take a look at Sasuke's foot?" the blond asked, gently putting Sasuke down on the ground. Sakura gave Naruto a nod, before kneeling down at Sasuke's foot.

"this can hurt, sorry about that." She warned him. Sasuke nodded as Sakura grabbed is foot, and as gently as possible removed his sandal. With a few hisses of pain form Sasuke, Sakura slowly massaged the foot with some chakra.

Meanwhile, Kakashi took a step closer to Naruto. "he seems so different sometimes, yet sometimes so much like his old self." The man snickered. Naruto gave him a smile. "yeah." He agreed. Sai wiggled with his eyebrows. "But he does seem more perverted now, don't you think, Naruto?"

Kakashi, stifled a snicker behind his book, grinning to Sai as Naruto send him a glare. "shut up Sai. It was an accident, nothing more. It happens."

"sure, sure, whatever." Said Sai, rolling his eyes. He turned to Kakashi. "but he sure was moaning Naruto's name a lot of times…" he whispered, far too loud. Naruto tensed, turning around to punch Sai in the face. Sai caught the fist with one of his grins.

"what? What did I say to make you mad?" Sai faked innocence.

"Sai…" Naruto hissed, raising his other fist.

"Oohh, I get it.." the raven singsonged. "you're mad at me for saying that…or are you mad that I revealed one of your big secrets?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sai let go of his wrist. Just a he was about to make a remark the three men flinched.

"AAAAAAaaargh!"

The three turned around to a screaming Sasuke. His fingers dug deep in the soft ground as Sakura looked in full concentration to the foot, which she was holding in her hands. "You could've told me that you're going to relocate my foot!" Sasuke hissed, giving the kunoichi a glare.

Sakura shrugged. "don't be such a baby." She whispered, massaging the foot once again with some chakra.

"and?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked up. "well, it's not that serious anymore, but still. He shouldn't move to much with that foot. A day or two no walking, I say."

Sasuke let out a groan. "you can't be serious, Sakura."

"yes, I am." She turned to Kakashi. "shall be go back to Konoha? Or are we continuing the mission?"

"Mission." Sasuke hissed. Naruto lend Sasuke a hand, helping him up. Kakashi turned to him. "I think, that I'm the leader around here, Sasuke."

"I want to continue the mission."

"it will take some time with a foot like that, why continue?" Kakashi asked, even though he also wanted to continue with the mission, he wanted to know Sasuke's reason.

"we have only 5 or 6 more places to go to…" it looked like the raven had wanted to say more, but even though his mouth was open, no words left it.

"why did you turn left anyway?" Sai asked, finding that more important than Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke turned towards him, a thought full look on his face.

"I don't really know, somehow I just knew that the target went off the path, into the thicker layers of the forest."

"but it doesn't say so in your mission report." Kakashi said, getting the scroll to read it, just to be sure. "It says here, that you followed him to town via the path."

Sasuke looked at his own report as Kakashi showed it to him. Sasuke frowned. "But I…" A hand was placed on his shoulder and the raven looked up. "Don't worry Sasuke, we believe you. If you say that you went that way, we go that way. You remembered something so that's worth to go after, ne?" Sakura said to him.

Sasuke nodded to her. Naruto, with one hand supporting Sasuke by his waist, removed his backpack and gave it to Sai, who placed it on his shoulder. Sasuke gave them a confusing look, as Naruto pulled back his hand. Then he kneeled a bit, his back facing Sasuke. "get on, let's get up again, to see if you can remember more."

Sasuke swallowed, but grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and hopped on his back. Sakura let out a snicker. "this is the first time I'm seeing Sasuke piggyback."

Sasuke gave her something between a glare and a pout, turning away. "fold your hands around my neck." Naruto commanded and he grabbed Sasuke's legs to keep them in position. Sasuke tensed at the feeling of Naruto's hands on his legs, but he pretended to not noticing it at all and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, his arms resting n the tan collarbone.

"okay, first, let's go up again, see if you see something you recognize." Naruto hadn't even finished or he already jumped up from one branch to another. The rest quickly followed, smiling at the sight of Sasuke, burying his head in Naruto's neck as he shut his eyes.

Once they were high in the trees again, Sasuke looked around. Then he looked down, noticing the broken branches and other evidence of the target moving on the ground. "go forward." He commanded. Naruto nodded and crouched a bit before he jumped on the next branch.

**OO OO OO**

**Next; a meeting with the bad guys! Yay! :) Or not Yay! :( **

**Still having problems with a writer's block, but I'm recovering! At least, I think… Anyway, Thank you so much for your patience and for the kind reviews! **

**P.S**_**. Instead of updating once a week with a chapter of 3000 words plus. I'll update once in twice weeks with a 6000 words plus chapter when school starts.**_** This will be easier for me since I'll be **

**working fulltime and going to school every day and even in the evening. Sorry if you're disappointed, but this will work better for me, I think. If it doesn't, I'll change back to the update once a week! X.x**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning! This chapter holds characters that aren't introduced yet in the anime! If you're not familiar with the manga this chapter might become confusing! Manga spoilers! Warning!**_

"go to the left here." Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto suddenly turned. "are you sure? We sure are taking a detour to the village. And the tracks disappeared a long time ago." Sakura looked around, wondering where they were.

Sasuke didn't even knew himself, all he knew was that he went this way. But Sakura was right, why did he go this way? The tracks from the carriage that had the target in it had gone into the opposite direction a hour ago.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called his name. Sasuke sighed, burying his face in Naruto's shoulder. "stop for a moment." Sasuke took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The team stopped, waiting till Sasuke would give them the next direction.

Sasuke opened his eyes again looking around. He couldn't recognize anything. Nothing seemed familiar and Sasuke wondered if they indeed went the wrong way. As he scanned the ground for tracks or for evidence that he had been there it suddenly dawned over him.

"I went to the ground."

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke says it, so let's go down."

As soon as Naruto landed on the layers of grass, ground and leaves. Sasuke looked around. "put me down." It didn't sounds like a commando as Sasuke whispered it. Naruto hesitated, but when Sasuke started to wiggle he gently set Sasuke down on the ground.

"…_Sasuke…" _

Sasuke could see. There was a person calling him. A shadow of a person stood a couple of meters away from where he was standing. "I started walking here. Someone was standing there." Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai looked into the direction Sasuke was pointing, but of course, they saw nothing.

Sasuke frowned as pieces of his the scene flashed in front of him, making it seem like the person was disappearing and appearing. The raven felt himself torn between the present and the past. Shaking his head, getting rid of the blurry images.

"you okay?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. "I didn't follow the target anymore. I was following someone else. I think. I'm not sure." Sasuke rubbed his temples. "it's all kind of confusing."

Suddenly the flashes stopped and the person was gone. Sasuke looked around, but the flashes stayed gone. "I don't think I went further."

"Maybe you went back again, after that person disappeared." Sai suggested. Sasuke frowned, but nodded. "I guess…" he said hesitantly. Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, beckoning for him to get up. "well, let's not waste any time standing here. Let's go."

**OO OO OO**

As team Kakashi arrived at the mansion that Sasuke had been watching, the team spread out, Sai and Sakura searching for a place to stay as it was already getting late. While Kakashi went to do some shopping. Naruto and Sasuke searched around the mansion, trying to find anything that would trigger an memory or flashback by Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the try, touching the bark, as he gazed at the branch he had been, apparently, sitting on to spy on the target. Naruto looked at the fence, being the wall separating them from the mansion. "you probably had the best vision from here."

Naruto turned around, to see Sasuke walking on the tree. The blond watched as the raven crouched down on a tick branch. "I've perfect sight over the mansion. So this must be were I had been sitting."

Sasuke looked around, noticing that bark was starting to grow back on the spot where he sat. probably due the weight the bark had died and it was now starting to grow back. "and?"

Sasuke looked at the mansion. A maid was cleaning the porch with a great pond in front of it. the door to a great room was open and Sasuke could even see the back of it.

"I remember sitting here and staring at some old guys talking, with the target among them. But nothing out of ordinary." The raven looked around, scanning the village, it seemed familiar and he recognized an few rooftops, but nothing came to mind.

"well, let's walk around town then, maybe somebody recognizes you. Or maybe your recognize someone or something." Naruto suggested as Sasuke came down. The raven nodded, following Naruto through an narrow street. It ended in the maid street. Shops and stands standing at either side of the road. It was a small town, but it was on the route of going to several cities which explained why it was so busy.

The raven could tell how it had been when he was there and he could explain everything about his target and everything he had done. But nothing came from the person he had seen in the forest, nor had he the slightest idea of it had been a enemy of ally or even if he had known the person.

Evening arrived and team Kakashi was currently eating at a small restaurant. Naruto placed a piece of meat in his mouth. "Sasuke knew that, for example, the apple stand had been standing at the very end of the street and he knew several people from where he had been staying and shopping."

"And I knew what the target had been doing and where he went. How I followed him and stuff like that is also one of the things I know." Sasuke grabbed a piece of tomato between his chopsticks. Sai gave them a look.

"you didn't have a weird feeling as you walked?"

Sasuke tilted his head at the question. "you mean that I somehow remembered the feeling of someone following me or something?"

"yeah, something like that. Maybe having the feeling that you're being watched or that someone was around you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I actually felt pretty calm."

"calm? More like stoned. He walked around like a zombie… every time I asked something I needed to call his name 5 times." Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi's food was, as usual, untouched, for he could not eat with his mask on. The rest of the team was used to it by now, so the they knew that as soon as they would leave, Kakashi's mask would go off.

They didn't even bother to try to look at Kakashi's face. The trauma still haunted their dreams from the last time they tried to do that… "Maybe it was because his mind was processing the thought of seeing and remembering at the same time. It's hard to focus with those two at the same time."

"I felt like I was watching the present and the past at the same time, it was kind of tiring." Sasuke admitted.

"well, tomorrow, we're going to the last town you went to, we'll pass 3 places going there and in that town we'll have 2 more places to go." Kakashi explained. "Maybe you we'll come by the place where you were attacked on the way home. just relax Sasuke" the man gave Sasuke a smile as the raven's expression went down. "we'll find something. Just focus on sleeping for now. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. Naruto lay in a bed next to him, Sai slept in the other bed as Sasuke was laying on the couch. Naruto and Sai fell asleep as soon as the light went off, but Sasuke just felt restless. His whole body was aching and no matter how he lay on the couch, the position just was uncomfortable. With a sigh he sat up, the blanket falling of his body on the ground.

His eyes darted to the other persons sleeping in the room, relieved to find that they hadn't moved. He looked at the closed curtains, seeing the light from the streets behind it. Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He leaned with his elbows on his knees as he placed the blanket back on the couch. After another moment of silence, Sasuke stood up. He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pants. Quickly he dressed himself, walking towards the door. He opened it, only to tens at the sound behind him.

The raven turned around to look at Naruto who murmured a couple of unintelligent words. The blond turned around and Sasuke relaxed. Quickly, he closed the door behind him and walk out of the hotel.

Once outside, he glanced at the bar across the street. A unknown, probably drunk, man waved at him, as his friends laughed. The raven shook his head and turned away, walking towards the park he had explored with Naruto that afternoon.

Walking through the gates, he looked around, only seeing 2 people in the small park. He frowned as he saw the two hands intertwined. Placing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke walked over to a bench near the pond. The only sound he could hear was from his own breathing and his heartbeat. Somehow the wind couldn't be heard and the animals were all fast asleep.

Sasuke sighed as he brought up his knees, hugging them with his arms. His mind relaxed a bit at the silence and his body became calm. He just couldn't relax with the others around. He knew it was his own fault for being all tensed and nervous, but who wouldn't be in his situation?

The raven knew exactly why he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't want to. Half of him, just refused to sleep. Probably because he knew that memories or flashbacks would show up. Ever since he had been in Konoha, every night he dreamt. His normal, oh so black nights, were now filled with color full memories.

Kakashi had explained to him that it was probably because his body and mind were both relaxed when he was asleep. Memories could easily enter past the barrier that had been set up. When he was awake, the seal probably was stronger and made it harder for memories to enter the mind.

Sasuke was scared, frightened. As soon as he would close his eyes, memories would appear. He would probably remember a lot, a maybe even a hint of how it happened. He would find out about that mysterious person and how his memories were sealed away. Then they would find a way to restore his mind and everything would be fine. The end. Over. Happily ever after.

The raven sighed. Would everything be over then? Would he finally find his peace? Sasuke knew that he should feel glad, relieved when hat was going to happen. Naruto wouldn't be hurt anymore and they would go home and make dinner and eat and sleep. Simple as that.

No, Sasuke wasn't scared of everything returning to the way it had been.

What the raven scared was the possibility that he was the reason that caused this all. That he had sealed his past self away. That he had wanted to forget, everything. Was there even a possibility that he had wanted to forget everything, including Naruto? What had made him so desperate that he even would as far as deleting Naruto from his mind? Naruto was suffering because, in some stupid way, he had thought that the blond wouldn't care if he was gone?

Sasuke groaned, getting a headache form his own depressing thoughts. Picking up a pebble, he threw it in the water using all of his force. The sound broke the silence in the park as the stone hit the water. Sasuke looked up as a duck suddenly quacked at him, clearly angry that his beauty sleep was disturbed. The raven rolled his eyes. A snicker soon escaped as he thought about the way the duck had looked at him. God, he must have looked stupid.

Sasuke took a deep breath, standing up. It had now point of brooding in the middle of the night of unpleasant things. He would only bring himself and the others down, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The raven turned around as he wanted to walk back to his warm couch as he heard the duck behind him. Sasuke gave the duck a look, which the animal returned.

"what?"

The animal cocked his head and then made a sound that resembled a snort, only to turn around and disappear between the reed. The raven let out a chuckle, rolled his eyes and walked away.

**OO OO OO**

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. A quick glance on the clock told him it was in the middle of the fucking night. His head fell down on the pillow and he rubbed his temples.

"hnnn."

Naruto didn't miss the small moan he had heard and he froze. Was that Sasuke? He sat up, leaning on his elbows as he watched the couch that stood on the other side of the room. Naruto tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes.

The body on the couch shifted and a arm fell on the ground with a soft thud as Sasuke lay on his stomach. His head lay on his arm as the pillow also was on the ground. The blanket covered up most of his legs, but his back was naked and the raven shivered as he frowned.

Naruto crawled out of bed, walked over to Sasuke and placed the blanket over the body. The raven let out another moan and the frown disappeared. Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit as Sasuke's hand moved a bit over the ground. It almost looked like he was stroking the carpet.

Naruto climbed back to bed and closed his eyes, falling almost immediately asleep after that.

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke looked around as the lantern in front of him shone brightly. The raven chuckled as he walked over to the streetlight. He gently stroked the cold metal. "I don't know what happened, but glad to have you with me again. It would be pretty bothersome to walk around in the dark."

But even with the bright light, Sasuke could see nothing but darkness. _"Sasuke…?"_

Sasuke didn't even turn around, he merely looked in the corner of his eye. "who are you?" he asked.

"_Sasuke."_

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

Great. Now he heard three people. Sasuke's hand reached out for his weapon pouch. He could feel the three chakra's slowly filling his surroundings.

"Sasuke!"

Said raven flinched at the high tone of the voice. Sasuke let out a curse as he found out that he was only in his boxers. Yay, no weapons and being humiliated in front of hallucinations. What's the worst that could happen?

And just, as heaven would have it, the light gave a bright flash before going out. "great." Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm. Finally, he had found a clue, only to have that clue in a dark room. That, and he had no idea who those three were doing and what kind of meaning they had. He should've turned around when the girl called him.

The raven cursed another time, glaring at the carp that passed him. _"Sasuke…" _Sasuke followed the carp with his eyes as it was swimming. Suddenly two more fish joined the other as the swam into the opposite direction of the street lamp.

Sasuke had two choices. One; follow the talking carp, which probably were the three people or two; stay right where he was and wait for Naruto or Sai to wake him up.

Sasuke looked around and sighed. Yes, following the talking carp seemed the only option. He jogged a little, catching up to the carp who didn't even seemed to notice him. The raven glanced at the carp as they swum on eye height.

After what seemed ages to the raven, since the carp didn't do much but swimming and the darkness was getting a bore to keep looking at, he let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, do something! Give me a hint, a clue, anything!" he shouted to the carp. The fish just kept on swimming. "Oi, you stupid fish!" Sasuke grabbed one of the fish by the tail, only to find himself in a forest.

The raven blinked as he was suddenly standing in a tight forest. He felt the heavy wait from his equipment on him and the weapon pouch on his back as he stood there. Sasuke looked at his own hands, seeing them covered in gloves. He was wearing his anbu uniform.

He briefly checked his surroundings, but couldn't see any point that even seemed familiar. Suddenly, between the trees, he saw a gate. Sasuke frowned. That was the last village. The was the last village he had been to for his mission. He could even recognize the two guards standing in front of it.

Suddenly his body moved on its own and Sasuke knew that he couldn't do a thing. He felt like a stranger watching a movie, but apparently that had been the way he had moved. Sasuke walked forward, until he found a path. Sasuke knew it was the path to go home. He just knew as he remembered it to be the path that he had walked to go to the village.

Eventually, after a minute of walking Sasuke suddenly jumped up to a branch, starting to jump through the air. The raven swallowed as his body went faster and faster. He hated this feeling that was haunting him. It made a shiver go up his spine as his wind blew the bangs out of his face. Sasuke briefly checked the surroundings every time he landed on a branch which he used for setting off from.

He could feel them, three familiar chakra's. Sasuke didn't recognize them himself, but his past had remembered as his body tensed. Sasuke swallowed as he felt the familiar chakra's come even closer. Sasuke looked down as the three people ran underneath him. They were wearing grey cloaks and the anbu cursed. He made a turn in the air, landing on a branch and going into a different direction.

The raven smirked behind his mask as the three people stopped, looking around. His smirk faltered though, when the people came running into his direction again. "Sasuke!" the middle shouted as the three ran into a v-form.

Sasuke ignored them. He ran even faster. "Sasuke!" Said raven didn't even listen anymore as he jumped into different direction in the hope to lose them, yet somewhere, he just knew that it was impossible to lose them. He knew.

"You godamn fucking bastard, get your little princess ass down here, you fucktard!"

His eyebrow twitched at the color full language. Sasuke sighed, grabbing a kunai and landing on a branch, coming to an abrupt halt. The three also stopped, a few meters under him. "who are you? State your business with me."

It was a stupid question as the raven already knew who they were. Still, he wanted them to reveal themselves, before he did. Stupid pride.

There fell a silence as the one standing in the middle took a step forward. "come down, Sasuke." The female voice sounded friendly. But the raven's eyes narrowed, and he raised his kunai, ready to attack.

"state your business with me." He repeated.

"come down, now!" the smaller man shouted. A big sword was strapped on his back with a few leather belts. Sasuke snorted at the sight of the sword that once belonged to Kisame. The biggest guy took a step forward, he seemed nervous. "Sasuke, please come down."

"who are you?" he asked, getting tired. Couldn't they just give up?

The smaller male shook clearly of anger, but the woman moved her hand in front of him, indicating that he needed to be patient. She took of the hood of her cloak, looking Sasuke straight in the eye.

'she's the woman I saw in the forest with Naruto and the rest!' flashed through Sasuke's mind. In the forest he only had seen her shadow, nothing more but a silhouette. Yet he knew it was this woman. The same voice, the same way she was standing.

"can't you even recognize your old teammates, sweetie?" the woman smiled, but Sasuke made a disgusted face at the nickname. Luckily it was hidden by his mask. As Sasuke didn't move, the woman beckoned for the males to take of their cloaks. Sasuke sighed as he looked at his old 'friends'.

"come down, Sasuke. We need to talk." The woman stated. Her voice suddenly sounded serious and her eyes narrowed. Sasuke wasn't taken back from her glare, but jumped down anyway.

"what do you want from me, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu?"

**OO OO OO**

**Next update is in 2 weeks! :) So see you on the 7****th**** of September! And thank you for the reviews! **

**(something bugs me, I get less and less reviews every chapter! Don't you like the story anymore? :( Please tell me if that's the case!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning! Manga Spoilers! Warning!**

"_C__an't you even recognize your old teammates, sweetie?" the woman smiled, but Sasuke made a disgusted face at the nickname. Luckily, it was hidden by his mask. As Sasuke didn't move, the woman beckoned for her companions to take of their cloaks. Sasuke sighed as he looked at his old 'friends'._

"_C__ome down, Sasuke. We need to talk." The woman stated. Her voice suddenly sounded serious and her eyes narrowed. _

_Sasuke wasn't taken back __by her glare, but jumped down anyway._

"_W__hat do you want from me, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked into the faces of Team Eagle. If he could control his own body, at the moment, he would have stumbled on the ground.

But since he couldn't, his body jumped down, walking over to the three.

Suigetsu snorted at the cocky attitude, not looking at his own behavior, and gave the raven a glare. "Take that stupid mask off."

Sasuke sighed at Suigetsu's behavior, but decided to obey him anyway.

Karin's face faltered for a moment, to her old fan-girl expression, but it soon vanished. "What the hell are you going to do, now?" she asked.

The raven cocked his head arrogantly, holding his mask in his hand as the other settled by his side. He tapped with the mask against the side of his head, indicating he was growing impatient. "Why do you want to know?" he waited a second before answering, "I intend to stay in Konoha."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Juugo looked between Sasuke and his teammate, feeling the tense atmosphere hanging in the air. He gave Karin a panicked look, but the redhead was facing Sasuke.

"Why do you intend on staying there?" she demanded. "You will come back to us, Sasuke. You always do."

Sasuke gave the girl a glare, but didn't deny the fact.

Suigetsu snorted. "Please, fucktard. You stay in Konoha for a few months, only to come back crying to us." He shrugged. "Then you leave us hanging, worried, just to go back to Konoha. There, you make your fuck buddy beg you to stay. You stay for some time, only to screw with his mind, and then seek refuge with us, again."

Sasuke's glare hardened. Inside his mind, Suke's eyes widened as he listened to the words Suigetsu had spat out.

'_N__o.'_ he breathed in his mind. It wasn't possible. He wouldn't do that. He would never hurt Naruto like that; he would never treat Naruto like that. No way.

"You aren't denying it." Karin said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Sasuke snorted. "I intend to stay at Konoha. Don't seek for me anymore. We're no longer teammates and I intend to keep it that way."

"You said that the last time and the time before that and the one before that. You keep repeating yourself, Uchiha, yet you never keep your word." Suigetsu spat. Juugo took a step forward, standing in front of him. Suigetsu glared at his back.

"Sasuke, we're worried." He simply said. Sasuke gave the big guy a look, before he let out a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair as his eyes softened.

Karin's glare faltered as she walked over to Sasuke. She had gotten over her, almost obsessive, crush years ago when she realized that Sasuke was destined to be with someone else. Still, she couldn't help but to feel a strong love for the raven.

"Sasuke, tell us, please." She begged. Suigetsu looked at the scene with a snort, but inside he knew he was also worried about the ANBU.

"I hurt Naruto, again." Sasuke said, after a moment of silence and hesitation.

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke's eyes widened as the words echoed in his mind. He seemed to forget how to breathe as the vision started to blur. He didn't want to know the rest. He refused. He just couldn't.

His voice broke as it tried to whisper the blond's name.

As the darkness took over, he felt himself drift away from the memory.

The raven didn't care. He didn't want to find out why his old teammates were searching for him or what he was going to say. He could only think of one thing.

What had happened between him and Naruto?

The streetlight greeted him with its light, but Sasuke just stared at the pole.

Maybe it was really his fault. Maybe he really had done this to himself.

The questions entered his mind and stayed there. Sasuke shook his head, determined not to bring himself down like that.

The solution was simple; ask Naruto.

Seeing as he didn't remember himself, he would have to ask Naruto. Maybe then he would remember.

On the other hand, did Naruto want him to ask that? And would he be ready for it?

The raven made a face as he hastily combed a hand through his hair.

This was so goddamn difficult. And no fun at all. At. All. If he had a choice. Which he didn't. He would just leave this place and go back home with Naruto. Sasuke blushed at the thought of returning home.

"_T__hen I have to teach you who you belong to when we're home…" _he clearly remembered Naruto's earlier threat.

'_This is _so_ not the time to think about that!'_ The raven screamed in his mind, before sighing. He looked around, no carp to be seen. Sasuke settled himself with his back against the pole. If there was nothing to do, he could do nothing but wait, ne?

**OO OO OO**

Naruto cocked his head as the raven let out another moan. He had fallen asleep earlier, but was rudely awoken by Sasuke's moans and groans. When he awoke, Sai gave him a shrug before returning to sketch in his little book. Sasuke frowned.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Naruto asked.

Sai looked up from his sketch of the night sky as he gave the blond a look. "I don't know."

"He wasn't moaning like this yesterday, was he?" Naruto turned on his side, facing Sai as he leaned with his head on his palm.

Sai smiled at the memory, but shook his head. "This sounds more like a normal dream, than a wet one."

"How can you look so emotionless while saying that?" Naruto snickered. Sai merely shrugged, placing his sketchbook on the nightstand, and laid down again.

"Ko…no…ha." The raven on the couch moaned, stretching his body as the slur of words left his mouth.

Sai and Naruto gave each other a look before turning at Sasuke again. "Maybe he's remembering how he got home?" Sai suggested.

Naruto hesitated, giving him a dubious glance. "Maybe."

"How do you think it happened?" Sai suddenly asked.

Naruto raised on eyebrow. "What?"

"How do you think he lost his memories?" Sai repeated.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Three options."

"One; he got post-traumatic amnesia due to a head injury. Probably in a fight; got hit on the head. Two;Dissociative Amnesia; which means his memories are repressed due to trauma or high stress. Three; sealed amnesia; which means the memories are sealed away -" **(1)**

"Either by himself or an enemy." Sai finished, with his expression growing dark. A tense silence fell. "You don't think he did it to himself, do you?" Sai's question was hesitant, but firm.

Naruto turned away from Sai's serious stare. "I don't know…" He swallowed, "Sasuke had his ups and downs. He was very insecure about being accepted by everyone; unsure if he really fit in Konoha with us.

"I don't blame him for thinking that way since he's so self conscious of his actions. He realizes, very well, what kind of consequences they have.

"He feels guilty for leaving me, us, every time he disappears. Yet I know he needs it. He flees in guilt of what he did to us, and then returns from the guilt of leaving us." Naruto gave a sad smile. "Maybe he realized he threw himself in a vicious circle, hurting us over and over again. Of course, he hurt himself too, but he forced that feeling away since he didn't want to make us worry about him. He doesn't think he's worth it."

Sai gave the peacefully sleeping raven a look. Sasuke seemed relaxed; a small smile on his face as soft breaths left his mouth.

"If…" Naruto started and Sai returned his gaze to the blond. "If he did this to himself, I guess I understand. He wanted to break free from this circle; this endless circle of hurting his friends. Who wouldn't?" he shrugged in understanding, "He sealed away his memories so he wouldn't hurt anymore. So he didn't need to remember his own pain, as well as ours."

Sai frowned. "We aren't sure if he did this to himself, Naruto. We've got to believe in that."

Naruto sighed and gave a small chuckle. "That's the problem. If Sasuke couldn't trust me or himself, how could I trust him?"

Sai cocked his head. "What do you mean?" His voice had been louder than he intended, and Sasuke gave a small moan as a small frown appeared on his, at first so peaceful looking, face.

Naruto sat up, his arms falling asleep from leaning on them. He rubbed his forehead, a smile on his face, but his eyes were frowning.

"You know that I moved in with Sasuke when he disappeared the first time, right?"

Sai nodded, sitting up himself.

The blond gave him a look. "Well, a few months later, he disappeared for the second time. He left a note: 'Don't come for me.' When he finally came back after a week I asked where he had been, of course."

_Naruto glared at the raven in front of him. Sasuke looked away from the drilling gaze. Naruto's expression saddened, __to an almost pitying look. "Why?" he whispered, his hands reaching out for Sasuke._

_Sasuke shook his head as he took a step back. Naruto pulled his hands back, a sad smile on his face. "Don't you trust me? Don't you believe in me? I'm here; why are you running?" _

"Because_ you're here, I'm running. I believe in you, I trust you, I do…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand placing them against his chest, looking into the broken blue eyes in front of him. "It's because of that that I'm running."_

"_Then don't trust me!"Naruto shouted. "Don't believe in me! Just stay with me!" the blond let his body hit the ground, his hands still in the pale ones as the tears fell down between them. "Please don't hurt me like that…"_

_Naruto could feel the hands around his own, tense at the words. He could hear Sasuke's breath hitch, between his own cries. He knew the raven w__ould blame himself for hurting him. But even if Naruto didn't want to, the words escaped, letting Sasuke sink deeper in a vicious circle._

"No matter what I said, no matter what I did. Sasuke couldn't find the strength to trust himself. He was so afraid of hurting himself and others that he just couldn't trust himself enough not to hurt those around him."

Sai opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Naruto looked at the raven on the couch. Sai followed his gaze. "I don't know what to say." He admitted. There was no book, no manual for these situations.

"Let's go to sleep, Sai. We should focus on tomorrow." Naruto gave him a smile, as a thank you for listening and trying, and then lay down on the bed.

Sai gave the blond a pitied and worried look before laying down himself.

**OO OO OO**

Morning arrived. Kakashi knocked on the door. "Wake up everybody!" he said in a singsong voice. When he opened the door, he blinked at the oddly silent atmosphere hanging around the three.

Sai was reading one of his "socializing books"; his gaze moved from Naruto to Sasuke as he turned another page. Sasuke sat by the window, his gaze unfocused as he frowned at nothing in particular. The only blond in the room was pulling his shirt over his head, yawning in the process.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side at the depressing air swallowing up the room. What had happened here? "Boys?" three pairs of eyes gave him a look. "Breakfast downstairs." He turned to Sasuke. "If you remembered something, I want you to let us know, okay?"Before any of them could reply or even speak, Kakashi closed the door.

Just then, Sakura walked out of her room. "Good morning, sensei!" she greeted.

Kakashi walked over to his only cheer full student, placed a hand on her shoulder, and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. But for now, I'm happy to see some of us cheerful for the sunrise."

Sakura didn't understand her sensei then, but 10 minutes later it became much clearer. "Is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly, as none of the boys smiled or even gave half-assed greetings.

"We just slept a little weird, Sakura, nothing to worry about!" Naruto said. He nudged Sai in the ribs and the raven looked up.

"Yeah, trouble sleeping, that's all." He quickly said. Sakura tilted her head to one side and gave the boys a suspicious look, but shrugged it off.

As breakfast had arrived and everyone was eating- except for Kakashi who already had eaten-the silver haired jounin looked up from his infamous porn book and turned to his pupil, "And, Sasuke, have you remembered anything, yet?"

Sasuke swallowed his food and nodded. "Yeah, though I don't entirely understand it." He admitted. Kakashi beckoned for him to go on.

"Don't worry, maybe we will." The grey haired man said with a smile.

Sasuke told them about his dream; everything.

Naruto's expression darkened as the story continued. Eventually, he looked away from the raven, to think on his own.

"After that, Karin asked if I wanted to tell what was going on, and then I woke up."

Sasuke told everything, but not the end. He couldn't get the sentence over his lips. He didn't want everyone to know. He wanted to ask Naruto later, when it was just the two of them.

"I don't understand though, why did they say they where my teammates?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked away from his questioning look.

"When you left us for power you made a new team to replace us." Naruto stated bluntly.

Sakura gave him a shocked look. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned his glare to the pink haired girl. "What? It's the truth, isn't it?!"

Several heads turned to them, but the rest of the team didn't even notice the others in the hotel restaurant.

However, Naruto noticed the stares and let out a snort as he stood up. "Excuse me," he hissed, leaving the hotel.

Sakura looked at the raven. "Sasuke, he didn't mean it th-"

"He did!" Sasuke interrupted her. "I was a horrible bastard, a traitor!"

Kakashi heard the people behind him starting to murmur. "Sai, you go and get Naruto back. We need to leave for the next location. Sakura, you take Sasuke upstairs. Help him pack up our stuff."

"No, I'll find Naruto." Sasuke said, standing up.

Sai glanced at the other raven, as Kakashi voiced his protests and Sasuke ignored them, and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Before you go, you need to know something…" he started. Kakashi's protests went silent from curiosity. Sasuke shot Sai a suspicious look before changing it to one of curiosity.

**OO OO OO**

Naruto slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree next to him. "Shit!" he cursed. "Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK!"

A couple passing by increased their speed, but the blond didn't care.

"Team Eagle." He hissed, his glare intensifying. Just when he thought he had lost those guys. Just when he thought they were done with them. They had to show up again.

Naruto knew he shouldn't have directed his anger towards Sasuke, but he just couldn't control himself. First, the possibility that Sasuke would've done this to himself, and then that fucking team, with great timing, decided to show up. Great, could this day get any better?

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from the bark, seeing the raven that occupied his mind running towards him. Once Sasuke reached him, an awkward silence fell. Sasuke looked at the ground and Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay, it's-"

"No!" Naruto interrupted him. Sasuke flinched at the sudden shout and closed his eyes. "No! It's not okay! It's not, fucking, okay! It's stupid! It's dumb! It's everything, but it's not okay!"

"Naruto, please calm down!" Sasuke hissed, afraid of what he might do. The blond hit the tree again and the raven let out a surprised shout as bark fell off from it.

Naruto saw someone standing off to the side, from the corner of his eye, and he looked up to give the person a glare. More people passed by and Naruto noticed several people eying them.

"Come with me." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him out of street. He entered a dark alley a few blocks away and leaned against the wall, checking to see if anyone had followed them. Sasuke sat down on a rolled over garbage can, freeing himself from Naruto's hold on his wrist.

"I know you're scared." Sasuke started, as he felt the body beside him relax slightly. Naruto shot him a puzzled and shocked look. Naruto swallowed as he looked straight into the black, never ending eyes of Sasuke. "Of the truth."

"Wha-"

"You're scared that I'm the one that sealed away my memories." Sasuke lowered his gaze, noticing he was shaking a little.

Naruto sighed. "Sai told you, didn't he?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm kind of scared myself, Naruto." The raven admitted and scratched his arm, showing his nervousness. Naruto sat down on a great stack of newspapers, which crackled under his weight.

"Sasuke, what do you know about your former team?"

Sasuke thought about it and shrugged slightly. "Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. It was a team I formed to kill my brother. They each had their own reasons to stick with me. We're all commonly connected to Orochimaru in some way."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sasuke, please listen. I'm going to tell what happened, okay?"

"Everything?" the raven questioned.

"Everything." Naruto nodded. "Maybe you'll understand why we think you could have done this to yourself."

Naruto was silent for awhile, as he thought of the best way to start his story. "I guess it all started when you left Konoha for the first time to join Orochimaru."

"_I have my own path. I won't let it lead me any other way, no matter who it is…" _echoed in the raven's head. "The valley of the end." He whispered.

Naruto blinked, but nodded sadly in agreement. "We fought there. I'll spare you the details 'cause I want you to remember it yourself. But yeah, we fought there.

"We fought there for both our own goals and our own believes. For what we both thought that was important. There, both of us discovered our true powers; you from your cursed seal and me from the Kyuubi."

"_W__hy? …Why do you waste so much effort on… me?"_

_Naruto stayed silent for a second before he gave the raven in front of him a sad smile. "Because for me, you were part of my family. So that's why… I have to stop you!"_

Flashes entered Sasuke's mind as Naruto told him. Slowly, but surely, he saw the fight in front of him, as if he was there again.

"I'm not sure what happened after that. When I woke up, you where gone. While I was training with Jiraiya-sensei, you trained with Orochimaru. Even though you knew the snake only wanted to use your body as his vessel.

"Two and a half years passed without seeing each other. Then we got a lead on you as a new team was formed; with me, Sakura, Yamato-sensei as Kakashi's replacement, and Sai as yours. We went to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. We searched for you through the whole building. There was a big explosion and there you were."

Naruto snickered a bit. "You were standing there, all arrogant, without emotion, as bored as could be about the whole situation."

"_And now__, Naruto…You came too."_

"You didn't even hesitate as you jumped down, grabbing my shoulder. You gave a small emo speech and then pulled your blade out of its sheath." Naruto closed his eyes, his head leaning against the wall."

"…_you're going to end up losing your life, all at the whim of mine."_

"There was a small fight. Eventually, Orochimaru interrupted and you left, again. Time passed, while you were out killing Orochimaru, gathering a team of your own, and trying to find Itachi. We were after the Akatsuki, who, on their terms, were tracking down all jinchuuriki.

"Months passed, and then I heard the news." Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke who was shaking slightly from all the flashes in his head.

"Itachi was dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He took a small gasp as his hand grabbed the sides of his head.

"_You avoided striking a fatal blow on purpose."_

"_Uchiha Madara__."_

"_You've grown stronger."_

"_My eyes are wide open now! My Sharingan sees right through your genjutsu!"_

"_You Sasuke will become my new light!"_

"_This is the gap between our eyes."_

"_I will make that dream reality."_

Sasuke let out a whimper as his own voice and his brothers ran through his head. It was too much, too much for him to handle. Naruto gave the raven a worried look. Had he said too much?

"_D__isappear with the thunder."_

Sasuke gasped as he felt himself being drawn into the memory. His body shook as the weight of the fight fell on him.

_Sasuke stood up, shaking slightly as he felt the strength leave his body. His eyes looked __up frightened at his brother, who limped towards him. One of his arms hung by his side; blood dripping from his hand, onto the ground. _

_The younger raven let out a gasp as Itachi lifted his hand, __watching a single drop of blood fall. Itachi's hand was shaking, yet he didn't hesitate. _

_Sasuke backed away, until he __felt something solid behind him. His eyes darting back to see a wall and then widened once again. The undeniable feeling of fear dawned on him._

_His body tried to shuffle backwards, but the wall kept him in his place. Itachi gave him a dazed look, before he gave a small smile, as far as he __had the strength to do. Sasuke felt sweat rolling over his face as Itachi opened his mouth. His hand went higher and higher as he was now on eye level with Sasuke._

"_Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time."_

_The younger raven gasped as the words entered his mind. The words were broken, nearly inaudible. Nothing above a mere whisper._

_Sasuke stood frozen as the bloody hand __of his brother was now only 2 centimeter from his eye. Itachi let his head hang, not finding the strength to keep it up as his index finger and his middle finger tapped Sasuke's forehead._

_Sasuke's mouth __hung open a little as he released a small gasp. The bloodied fingers left a red trail on Sasuke forehead and cheek as the weak fingers slid down his face. Itachi's hand touched his chest as Itachi's head fell against the wall. There had been a sound, but Sasuke's was so paralyzed with fear, that it didn't even reach him. _

_The body __of his older brother fell to its knees. Falling to his side, Itachi rolled over, face upwards._

_Itachi was dead._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as the raven was whimpering, clutching his head desperately. Naruto swallowed in slight panic as Sasuke gave one big jerk, and then stopped shaking. Sasuke's eyes were still closed shut. The hands that had been holding his hair back earlier fell down to his sides.

Naruto's eyes widened. No, there was no way.

Was the memory so bad that Sasuke had sealed his memories away in some kind of self defense mechanism? The blond had not been there to actually witness the fight, but he knew Sasuke dreamt about it sometimes and had told him about it once or twice. But usually when the subject came up the raven found a way to avoid it.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted, in hope to trigger some sort of reaction. He shook the lifeless body, swallowing as the raven's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes flying open.

"Sasuke…?"

Said man blinked as he tried to focus on what was in front of him. Why was it so hard to focus? The raven let out a soft moan as everything turned black again. It hurt. He had reached his goal. But why did it hurt?

**OO OO OO**

Sakura gave Naruto a glare as she placed the blanket over Sasuke. "I hope you're proud, Naruto."

Naruto returned the glare. "It was now or some other time. I couldn't ignore it! I had no idea it would be so bad!" he hissed.

Kakashi raised his hand. "Maa, let's forget it, Sakura. In some way, Naruto is right. It would happen sooner or later. And to be honest, I'd prefer now to later."

Sakura looked away and Naruto gave her a smug look. "But, Naruto, next time, be more careful. There's still the chance that Sasuke lost everything." Naruto's expression turned blank at the scolding.

"I don't think so." Naruto whispered, more to himself then to Kakashi. Sasuke had fainted before because of his memories, so this time was no exception. Although you didn't need to count the fact that it was Sasuke goal for 8 years to kill his brother. And that it probably had been one very emotionally and physically tiring memory.

Naruto glanced at the boy that seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.

Kakashi coughed. "Well, since Sasuke will probably out for a while, we have to postpone our plans. I'll try to prolong our reservation and make sure we can stay here for at least another night, just in case. You guys can plan out the route we're going to take as soon as Sasuke has rested enough. Find the best route by looking at his mission scroll, understood?"

"Hai, sensei!" Sai, Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Sitting down at a low table with a map and Sasuke's mission scroll, they got to work.

Kakashi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once in the hall, he let out a shaky sigh. He didn't know if he could stand it if Sasuke lost everything again. Everyone seemed fine, but Kakashi could feel the tension from realization of the situation. Especially Naruto.

He acted fine when he was with Sasuke, but it must have broken his heart when he heard the terrible news. The one he loved, the one he cherished, didn't even remember him. Luckily, now he did, but mostly because of what Naruto had told him. It was still uncertain whether the feelings the two shared before would return to their original state.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. It still was going to be a long journey.

**OO OO**** Another Memory OO OO**

Sasuke's breathing was ragged as his eyes burned from an unknown pain. Tobi, or Uchiha Madara, stumbled back into the darkness; a soft groan being the only comforting thing in his existence. Then, a shout erupted from the black and all sounds died.

The raven took sharp breaths as he wiped away the blood that had come out of his eye. His hand flopped down on the bed, for all his strength was gone.

"What…the hell…was that?" he managed to choke out, more speaking to himself. He glanced at Tobi's mask lying on the floor, only to bring back his eyes to his own lap.

"That is the amaterasu that Itachi planted in you." An amused voice came from the darkness on the other side of the small room. A hand emerged, dragging the mask back into the darkness.

Sasuke looked frozen and shocked, with just a hint of confusion displayed on his face, as Tobi, with his mask on, walked out of the dark corner.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…Even in death, he never ceases to amaze me. Even planning for a situation like this…" Somehow, Sasuke knew that the man was smiling, even though he was wearing a mask.

As the conversation continued, Sasuke's mind went blank. The confusion rose inside his mind as Tobi talked and he listened. At some point, when the raven became even more confused, Tobi sighed. "Look, Itachi did something to you just before he died, right?"

Sasuke wanted to question the man again, but cut himself short as he remembered how Itachi had tapped his forehead. His hand rose, touching the spot, torn between a glare and look of confusion.

"Somehow, in the last second he transferred all his eye-techniques to you."

Sasuke's frowned as he laid his hand down on the bed again. "That makes no sense." Sasuke gave the masked man a commanding look. Did this guy believe he would buy all those lies? "What are you trying to say?!" Tobi remained silent, so Sasuke pressed on. "Why would Itachi want to -"

Suddenly, Tobi spoke, interrupting Sasuke's words with a disappointed sigh. "You still don't know?" he asked. Sasuke could hear the man was getting irritated. Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words left. Tobi understood the unspoken question.

"It was to protect you." The words echoed in the small room, lingering between the two persons. Sasuke's expression stayed blank and Tobi was silent as he let the words sink in.

"Pr-protect me?!" Sasuke suddenly hissed, breaking the silence. Was this guy crazy?! Who the fuck did he think he was talking to? What the hell was he thinking?! Tobi didn't move, as Sasuke started to speak louder. "Is that suppose to be funny?!"

"As I said before; you knew so much about your brother, and yet nothing at all." Tobi replied calmly. Sasuke clenched his fists. As realization hit Sasuke, the conversation went on, but some pieces got stuck in his mind, repeating themselves in the raven's head.

"You need to know about him…The man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world…Konoha…and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life!

Sasuke felt his head become lighter, his vision blurring again. He took deep breaths as Tobi walked over to him, tying a rope around his body. Sasuke tensed at the feeling of rope against his skin, but didn't fight. He figured Tobi probably wanted him not to move to much or have the risk that Sasuke was going to attack him.

"Remember your kind big brother…"

"He tried to steal my eyes!"Sasuke shouted.

"It's true; he killed the entire Uchiha clan that night, and then left Konoha. He did it all on orders from Konoha. Itachi became their sacrifice.

"It started 80 years ago. As the battles raged, sacrifices had to be made to protect the Uchiha from Senju and the other clans that opposed us. But then, the Senju clan asked for a truce with the Uchiha clan …and the Uchihas agreed.

"Soon after, our ninja alliance made a pact with the Land of Fire, who wanted help controlling their territory. There was a dispute over the position of leader …of Hokage. They betrayed me.

"I left the village. Bent on revenge, I challenged Konohagakure."

As Uchiha Madara continued his story of the past, Sasuke mentally calmed. Instead of focusing on being wary of his enemy, he focused on the tale Madara had told him. Not only because he was curious, but also because he wanted to know what part had his brother played in everything.What did it all have to do with his brother?

"Something happened to completely destroy the Uchihas; Kyuubi's attack on Konoha 16 years ago. Because the Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control the Kyuubi, the Konoha leaders suspected an Uchiha was behind that incident.

"They thought the Uchihas might plot a rebellion. Taking into account their mistrust and innate ill-will, eventually the suspicions became a reality.

"The Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'état to take over the village. So, the Konoha higher-ups planted a spy in the Uchiha clan. That spy was your brother …Uchiha Itachi. …and that's where Itachi's hell began.

"Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of 4. He was too young to experience war. _War is hell_. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict.

"Konoha gave him a mission. An eye for an eye. Only someone with the Sharingan could be a match for Uchiha."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. He knew where this was going. Unknown emotions washed over him as he listened.

"His mission was to annihilate the entire Uchiha clan…, but time pressed on and he failed… It all led to that night."

Sasuke's mind filled with flashes of the night of the massacre. The corpses of his mother and father, Itachi standing behind them. An ongoing mantra repeated in Sasuke's mind. 'No… No… No… No… No… No… No… No…'

"Killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonor…it was all part of his duty. And Itachi fulfilled it. Except for one mistake…" Madara stopped to give Sasuke a look, but the boy's head was hanging lifeless, his eyes lightly widened as his mind was struggling for the truth. "He was unable…to kill his own brother."

Sasuke flinched at the words, his eyes widening. No… Not paying attention to Sasuke's shock, Madare continued.

"He gave you revenge as your goal in order to make you stronger. Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand. So that you would get a new power…that's the truth about Uchiha Itachi." Madara finished, leaving a deafening silence.

Sasuke shook his head. "…lies…lies….You have to be lying…" he whispered, more to himself then to the other man in the room.

Madara repeated his words, but Sasuke denied them, not wanting to believe.

"You were more important -"

"STOP! Lies! That's all -"

"But you're alive!!" Madara interrupted, his body showing indifference, but his voice sounding desperate. Sasuke fell silent.

"Itachi had killed his friends, his superiors, his lover, and even his own father and mother…The only one he couldn't kill… was his own little brother." Madara walked over to him, cutting the rope that held Sasuke's arm against his body. "The man who cried tears of blood as he smothered his emotions and killed his brethren… couldn't bring himself to kill you."

Sasuke's hands fell next to his body; lifeless.

"For him, your life was worth more to him than the village. He had to fight you and die before your eyes."

Suddenly, Sasuke found his body standing by the ocean. But he couldn't get himself to enjoy the view, or to even care. His body just stood there, remembering Madara's words about his brother. His hands turned into fists, his fingers digging into his palm with force. His head hung a little as he bit his bottom lip.

He couldn't bring himself to care that everyone was watching him; Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Madara. He didn't even notice as the tears streamed down his face, as his breathing became ragged.

As he cried for his older brother.

**OO OO OO**

Naruto looked up as he heard a noise coming from the raven on the bed. His eyes darted to Sai, who nodded to show that he had heard it too. Sakura was already in her own room, discussing the plans for their next route with Kakashi.

Naruto stood up from his uncomfortable position in the chair and walked over to the sleeping beauty. Naruto blinked, confused, as he saw a tear coming from one of the corners of the, still closed, eyes.

"Itachi…" it was almost inaudible, but it was definitely what Naruto had heard. Was the raven still dreaming, remembering Itachi? Or maybe he was stuck with the same memory over and over again…

"What's wrong?" Sai asked, trying to read Naruto's expression. The blond shook his head. "He's still sleeping, don't worry."

Naruto sighed, sitting down by Sasuke's bed on the floor. Sai didn't say anything, for which he was grateful. He wanted the raven to wake up. He wanted, desperately, to know the reason for Sasuke sealed memories. He wanted to know the cause, as well. And he prayed it wasn't because of the raven himself. Not only because he was afraid what it would do himself, but also because he was afraid what it would do to Sasuke.

He knew that Sasuke would eat himself away from guilt and self-hatred. He just knew that Sasuke would do it again; run away, or even worse, take his own life. Naruto shivered at the thought of living without Sasuke. He didn't care if Sasuke wouldn't love him back, he didn't even care if the raven hated him. All he wanted was to be by Sasuke's side, to be able to share their burdens.

Maybe it could only be a dream in the future or a memory from the past, but Naruto couldn't help but pray. Only hope for a happy ending.

It was two in the afternoon when the raven awoke. Sasuke let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes; his head feeling like someone was hitting him with a hammer. As his blurred vision started to sharpen, he could make out everyone's faces hanging above his own.

"How do you feel, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, checking his temperature and his breathing.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Like shit." He admitted moaning.

The team let out a sigh of relief in unison as it seemed that Sasuke still remembered everything.

Sakura helped him up. She placed a pillow behind his back and made sure he sat comfortably. Naruto shot him a worried look and Sasuke stared at the blue eyes for a second.

Sasuke smiled, and then a snicker erupted from the back of his throat. The soft snicker turned into a series of chuckles. And eventually, Sasuke was laughing-not loud, but laughing. His teammates gave him concerned looks. Sasuke shoulders began to shake, his voice started to tremble, and he couldn't keep his body from shaking.

Instead of leaning back, his head dropped down and his hands grabbed the sheets.

Naruto's eyes widened as the first tear slid down Sasuke's cheek. "Sa-Sasuke?"

The snickers turned into sobs as the laugh turned into cries. The raven bit his lower lip as he let himself cry.

"…Itachi…" he managed to choke out between taken short ragged breaths.

**OO OO OO**

**(1)Search on Wikipedia for amnesia, there you will find more information about these types. The last one, of course, is created by me and does not exist. (I think…)**

**Sorry about the depressing chapter! Hehe…But I had to get this all over with so I can reveal the truth in the next chapter! Dun dun dun!**

**Dear people! I have an announcement to make! I have found a Beta; my wonderful Beta; ****Crazy PurpleSage! ****I love you! :D **

**Please be patient 'till the 24th of September! Thanks for the amazing reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Sasuke smiled, and then a snicker erupted from the back of his throat. The soft snicker turned into a series of chuckles. And eventually, Sasuke was laughing-not loud__ly, but laughing __all the same__. _

_His teammates gave him concerned looks. _

_Sasuke shoulders began to shake, his voice started to tremble, and he couldn't keep his body from __quaking in sync with his inner enthusiasm. _

_Instead of leaning back, his head dropped down and his hands grabbed the sheets._

_Naruto's eyes widened as the first tear slid down Sasuke's cheek. "Sa-Sasuke?"_

_The laughter turned into cries as he began to sob. The raven bit his lower lip as he let himself shed these tears._

"…_Itachi…" he managed to choke out between taken short ragged breaths._

Naruto swallowed as his body froze. He wanted to comfort the raven, but his body wouldn't move to reach out for the shaking raven.

Sakura, on the other hand, immediately wrapped her arms around the raven. She held him in a tight embrace will she whispering soothing words in his ear.

Sai and Kakashi both looked on with indifference, but on the inside they truly felt pity and the urge to comfort him; they just didn't know what to do.

Sasuke continued crying, letting out all kinds of the emotions he had been hiding for the past years. Even if the raven had wanted to stop, his body wouldn't let him; having a mind of its own.

"Shh, it's okay …let it all out …good, good." Sakura started to sway back and forth, like a mother would comfort a child.

After a while, Sasuke had calmed down enough to drink a glass of water. Sitting straight up in bed, his fingers played with the rim of the glass.

"Was it that bad?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the bed with one leg bent at the knee.

Sasuke remain silent. Naruto looked away from the shivering raven and cursed under his breath. Suddenly the raven took a deep breath and Naruto's eyes darted back.

"Can everyone please leave? I want to talk to Naruto…" he whispered. It had been soft but strong. The team hesitated, not because they were jealous or irritated that Sasuke only wanted to speak to Naruto, but more that they were scared he might get sucked into another memory again.

"Please?" Sasuke said, his grip around the glass tightening. Suddenly, Sai moved, walking over to the door and opening it. Then he turned to Kakashi and Sakura, beckoning for them to follow. "Come, let's give them some space."

Naruto gave Sai a nod and mouthed a thank you, sitting down on the bed as the rest left. The door closed, a silence following, cutting through the tension. Naruto looked at the raven, but Sasuke kept looking at his glass.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes widened. "W-what?" he heard the blond murmur something, but was too busy with his own thoughts to actually understand what the blond said. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "You know; for making you remember all those things. I know you must feel like shit right now; knowing you killed your brother who was trying to- I'm sorry, that sounded kind of harsh, didn't it?" Naruto stopped, scratching the back of his head in a childlike manner.

Sasuke gave the man a broken smile. "I did sound kind of harsh, but, in the end, it's the truth, isn't it?" The raven let out sigh, leaning back against the pillow. "I mean, I fulfilled my goal of killing my brother, only to hear the truth; that Konoha was behind it all."

Naruto flinched at the statement, but couldn't disagree. Sasuke had told him what had really happened, and even Naruto felt a hint of hatred for his village. He remembered exactly how hard it was to convince Sasuke not to bring destruction on Konoha or take revenge for his brother.

He laid one of his hands on Sasuke's knees. The raven smiled at the calming gesture. A comfortable silence fell and neither moved, until Naruto opened his mouth.

"Well, let's put that aside. Did you remember anything from what happened that cause you to lose your memories?"

"…Can I ask you to tell me something before that?" Sasuke broke eye contact with the blond, his expression turning sad. Naruto frowned, pulling his hand back and making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Go ahead..." even though he consented, Naruto was still worried that it would be something important, which would cause Sasuke to retreat into one of his memories again.

"What happened after I killed my brother? How did I come back, and how did it come so far that I left Konoha again?" Sasuke looked into the blue orbs in front of him.

Naruto's instinct had been right. The blond swallowed, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. He gave the raven a glance, returning his sharp gaze, seeing that Sasuke was determined to get his answers.

"Not too much details; I want to remember myself." Sasuke quickly added, seeing the blond hesitate; hoping it would make Naruto would budge.

The blond sighed and Sasuke kept the inner cry of victory to himself.

"Well, in order to avenge your brother" the blond started, and Sasuke moved around to make himself ready. "You planned to join the Akatsuki, for they also had the goal to destroy Konoha. Via Uchiha Madare, a.k.a Tobi, you were able to contact the Akatsuki and eventually, team Taka** (1)** became part of the organization.

"After that you went on a mission for Akatsuki to search for the eight-tailed beast. You found him, and it ended in a fierce battle. You nearly lost the rest of your team in that fight…"

"You needed some deserved rest with your team, so you were put on halt by Akatsuki while they were getting ready to capture. When you were almost healed, Team Taka was sent to scan several villages for signs of me.

"Somewhere along that way, I was on a mission for information from a spy for Konoha who knew about the Akatsuki. In a forest, near the borders of Hi no Kuni, we met."

Sasuke gulped at the emotions displayed in Naruto's eyes. They were so strong, that Sasuke's body tensed, a shiver running down his spine.

"Of course, first we could only stand there; stunned. Your team wanted to attack me, since it was their mission to capture the Kyuubi, or rather me; the Jinchuuriki. Yet you stopped them."

Sasuke squirmed in nervousness from the pause. He found it exciting, and yet terrifying at the same time, to hear exactly what had happened. Naruto's face didn't show any expression as he talked, making a shiver run up his spine as he tried to read the emotions he couldn't find.

"You told them to stand back; you were going to fight me. I remember a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I actually felt happy that you wanted to fight me. I know you shouldn't be in that kind of situation, but I just couldn't help it. I just felt that way."

A small smile crawled its way onto Naruto's face and Sasuke found his own expression softening.

"We fought. And it was...just...incredible. After not being able to even see you for a couple of months, after not being able to even fight you properly after almost 3 years. It was overwhelming.

"As soon as the first hit landed, as soon as I was able to fight you on full power, it was just…I was so happy."

The small smile turned bigger, and Naruto's eyes displayed true happiness as he continued talking. Sasuke was disappointed. Now, when the raven was actually hoping he would be able to see the fight, he couldn't. Not even a hint of recognition or even the feeling of having fought came to him. But he answered Naruto's smile, all the same.

He knew it would cost him a lot of power to keep getting those memories and flashbacks, not only physically, but also mentally. It was breaking his heart to see what he had done in his life, but happy to see that he had found Naruto, who was his guide in his life.

"We kept on fighting, it…it was thrilling. Rather than wanting to destroy the other, it was more a sort of a greeting; our way of catching up and talking. It was weird, but even after so long, you're way of fighting was still similar." Naruto's smile faded.

"But of course, there was some point in our fight where I started asking questions. The reason why you left, the reason how everything happened like it did. Why you didn't come back even though your brother was dead.

"The questions made your furious and you decided to fight in your second form of the cursed seal. You never spoke the entire time, now that I think about it; only a grunt or two. Not even a hello, or the usual 'dobe'."

Sasuke felt his shoulders slump, as Naruto's tone turned sad. Though he had a feeling of what Naruto was going to say next, he kept quiet. Rather than guessing, he wanted to be told.

"Eventually, you had pinned me down on the ground, or rather the mud, as it was raining. Your blade touched my neck. My kunai touched your neck." Naruto's eyes glanced at the horizontal scar on Sasuke's neck. "That's when I created that scar."

Sasuke's hand shot up to the scar on his neck. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But you told me you gave it to me when you lost control of Kyuubi when you were trying to get me back to Konoha when I had left…" He whispered.

Naruto gave an amused chuckle. "It was a lie." He gave the raven a sad look. "It was all just one big lie. I was afraid and hurt and it just came out of my mouth."

Sasuke frowned. "Hurt?" His voice held a tone of irritation.

Naruto remained silent, taking a deep breath, and ignored Sasuke's question, continuing with his story. "We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes. Just glaring into each other's eyes, hoping to get the other to lose patience or mess up."

Sasuke blinked in disbelief, wanting to know why Naruto had lied to him about that. But the blond continued, evading Sasuke's pleading look.

"Eventually, I decided it was enough. You refused to come with me, no matter what. Even if I would break every bone in your body, you would find a way not to return to Konoha."

Naruto raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's, his gaze determined and strong. "So I dropped the kunai, leaving that scar behind from the pressure. I just couldn't care anymore. …If you wouldn't come back, everything was for nothing, and I …didn't want to return without you.

"I clearly remember the confused look in your eyes you tried to hide."

**OO OO OO OO**** (Naruto is actually telling this, but I wanted to write it like we're actually there.)**

Sasuke was puzzled as the kunai pressed against his neck left the wound which it had created. Blood dripped from the cut in his neck onto the man that lay below him on the wet ground.

His own blade was pressed against the tan skin, creating a wound similar to his own. Yet somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that in contrast to the other, there would be a scar on his neck in a couple of hours.

Sasuke panted as fast as the blood ran, confused to see the determined look the other man had given him was now fading away. The arm that held the kunai fell lifeless on the drenched soil. It felt like every sign of life had left the man, apart from the fact he was breathing and blinking the raindrops away.

"I can't Sasuke…" The blond whispered. He closed his eyes as if giving up, not even trying to care that his life was in danger. Sasuke's expression didn't change at the confusing statement, nor did he show any sign of confusion.

Naruto stopped speaking, focusing on his breathing. The raven didn't move, clearly calculating his next move. Why did the man give up? Was he really out of power? Then there was also the possibility that it was just a trick.

Sasuke, not sure what to do, didn't move his blade, but stopped adding pressure. His body shivered, suddenly realizing how cold he was. The raindrops fell from his bangs and chin onto the body below him.

"…Why…?" he asked, his voice dripping with confusion and irritation. He blinked the rain away from his eyes, drops falling from his lips as they moved to form the words.

Naruto opened his eyes**.** All energy seemed to have abandoned him completely, leaving his body powerless and broken.

"Kill me." Naruto stated. His voice without any emotion.

Sasuke blinked at the words. Confusion escaped from his emotionless prison as it made its way to his face. He looked into the blue eyes, trying to find any sign of hesitation, remorse, or even fear from the words he had spoken.

"…Kill…me…?" he repeated, the words spreading venom over Sasuke's body. Although somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he should be happy. This was a good reason for him to kill Naruto. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Then his body shivered, wanting to puke at his own image of a dead Naruto. His body and mind both resisted; somehow even rejecting the idea of dying in Naruto's arm, or Naruto dying in his. Even though he had left Naruto and Konoha, even though it was his own choice for revenge and his betrayal, he still couldn't do it.

The blond had always been on his mind. Naruto would always show up; making his thoughts a mess; jumbled and confused, only to disappear and leave Sasuke disappointed and frustrated.

The feeling of the rain hitting his, already drenched, clothes and the sense of his own frozen skin left him. A sudden pain shot through his stomach as he felt Naruto's foot connect with his unprotected stomach. He let out a loud groan as he landed on his back. The rain hit his face as he wrapped one of his arms around his body.

"Sasuke…" The whisper was soft, but loud at the same time as it flowed with the raindrops. "…last chance."

He met the determined blue eyes and he could only swallow, letting the raindrops fall in his mouth as his lips moved. Naruto kneeled; the outer side of his right leg touching Sasuke's left leg as it leaned against the leg.

"Kill me." Naruto said.

The boy didn't even flinch as the sword was once again against his tan skin, creating a deep cut, but not yet adding enough pressure to do any serious damage.

"Why?" Sasuke said in more of a statement then an actual question.

"I don't want to die by any other hand then yours."

For a moment, the face of his brother flashed before Sasuke's eyes. _"Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand." _The words of Madare echoed in his mind.

He had killed his own brother. He achieved his goal that day. But the regret and sorrow that came with it, was even more overwhelming then he had ever desired. Sasuke knew, he knew, that if he killed Naruto, here and now…

He would die.

He would feel the worst pain ever and then die.

Painfully and slowly.

There was no other way. His mind and body wouldn't be able to handle this mental destruction if he killed his old teammate.

Naruto's words pulled him back to reality. "Why won't you kill me?"

Sasuke felt a panic rise in his body.

Indeed. A good question, indeed. Why wasn't he able to kill Naruto? He didn't want to know the answer. If he did, he would carry it with him the rest of his life.

But the regret of killing Naruto… would be much worse.

"I…I …you…" Sasuke tried to speak, but the words were stuck; his voice stumbling with a hint of confusion and disbelief. "…I-I …can't…" he said, shocking Naruto as much as he shocked himself.

"…Sasuke…" Finally, Naruto's stern voice broke and his body shivered. "Please…I don't know if I…if I could live…if you leave me here again…."

Why?

Why did they feel the same? Why did they think the same? Why couldn't they live without each other? Why were, no matter what, his and Naruto's world connected?

Sasuke looked into blue eyes, slightly wondering how he was able to see the difference between the raindrops and Naruto's tears. Sasuke looked down at the tan neck, which was dripping blood. In shock, as if he didn't realize it was him pushing the blade against the skin, he let go of the blade as if it had caught fire.

He swung the blade away, not even hearing the sound as it fell on the grass, further away. He let his body fall onto the man underneath him. As soon as the chests touched, cold arms wrapped around Sasuke's body.

The hold was weak and cold from exhaustion and rain, but nonetheless, the embrace felt so comforting; so secure and strong. Slowly, that Sasuke wrapped his own arms around the other man's neck, hoping to give the other the same comforting feeling.

**OO OO ****End of Memory OO OO**

"And then you left with me." Naruto finished.

Sasuke swallowed. The feelings and emotions rushing through his body were overwhelming. He stared at the wall, unable to form words. This was what he wanted to know. And know he knew.

And it was incredible.

After a moment of silence, he suddenly realized something. "What about Team Taka? What about, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the question, and then frowned. "They tried to stop me, of course. You told them to follow their own paths but they resisted. I think they thought I hypnotized you or something; there was no way you would cooperate with me."

The blond snorted and Sasuke chuckled at the childish expression.

"In the end, you bowed and made an apology. They were so stunned that they followed us to Konoha, I think. After that, you went through your punishment. And then together, with us, we defeated the Akatsuki. Short and simple, that's what happened."

There fell a comfortable silence as the two men let the words sink in. Sasuke took a deep breath. Then he slowly exhaled, relaxing his body at the same time. The question; "What happened after that?" lingered on his tongue, but another part of him resisted.

He felt that he rather wanted to know, to remember by himself then for Naruto to tell him. What Naruto had told him today was something he would keep in mind, till he fully remembered it all for himself. Although he was disappointed that he couldn't remember anything, he still felt grateful that Naruto had told him everything.

Like Naruto had told him, he felt like he was actually there.

Maybe he wanted Naruto to tell him something so important like this. Now, he was satisfied that Naruto trusted him this much. He wanted to remember the rest himself, and for Naruto, too.

He wondered how it was possible to feel so much for one person. How was it possible to give your life to another person without hesitation, without any signs of remorse? How could he feel so much love for this person in front of him?

Then again, how could he not?

**OO OO OO**** OO**

Kakashi looked up from his usual book as the door opened. He had been standing outside, just in case something happened. Sai and Sakura were both in the foyer at the end of the hall.

Naruto looked outside and gave the gray haired man a grin.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked. She walked up to the blond, coming from the foyer as soon as she had seen Kakashi look up. Sai followed behind her, trying to peek into the room. Naruto glanced back into the room, then stood outside and closed the door.

"It went fine, he didn't have any attacks and he accepted the truth." Naruto smiled, letting go a breath of relief. "Though I could tell he was disappointed that he couldn't remember it."

"I can understand that, but I'm glad he didn't have any attacks. I'm always scared he'll lose everything again…" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled at her. "Well, luckily it didn't happen. Oh, and he wants to leave as soon as possible, perhaps today. He hopes to go back to Konoha as fast as he can."

Kakashi closed his eyes in thought, crossing his arms. "Well, it's 3 o'clock now. I guess we can leave today, but we would never make it to Konoha before dark."

"Maybe we can rest in a village on the way and then continue our journey to Konoha the next day." Sakura opted. She was happy that Sasuke wanted to go back; worried that if he was away any longer than necessary that he would mentally break from all those failures.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Okay. But are you sure Sasuke rested enough, Naruto?" he gave the boy a concerned look. Naruto glanced at the door and nodded. "He's fine. He took enough rest; if we go slowly he should be okay."

The team agreed to leave as soon as they could to make it to next village before nightfall. The only thing they had to do was to follow the path Sasuke had taken to go back.

The raven hoped he would get an answer to how he had lost his memories or how they was sealed away, even if it meant he would continue his memory from meeting Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu.

Team 7 packed their stuff, checked out of the hotel, and went on their way back to Konoha; walking as Sasuke had originally done.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai checked for anything unusual, even though the chances of finding anything were very slim. It had been months and it was a popular path Sasuke had taken to go back. There was almost no chance of finding trails or something that could've led them to a clue.

Still, they continued as Sasuke walked half in the past and half in the present. Flashes of his memory appeared before his eyes. The feeling of someone following him retuned as if he was actually in the past. But now he knew who was following him.

"I jumped up here." Sasuke said, alerting his teammates. He had carefully counted the steps, and recognized the tree with the huge scar across the bark.

They went south, until Sasuke stopped and made a turn to the right. "I tried to shake them of here, so I went in a different direction. They followed me on the ground." Sasuke explained, jumping form branch to branch.

After a couple of seconds running, Sasuke came to a halt. "I went down here, they stopped me, and they revealed themselves."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he noticed Sasuke's voice sounded distant somehow. It was more like he was talking to himself, then actually explaining his actions.

Sasuke fell silent and looked around, trying to trigger a memory or actually find something helpful. He sighed after a minute as he still didn't feel a thing; his teammates patiently waiting on the sidelines.

The raven glanced at his teammates for less than a second and saw the hope in their eyes. He wasn't the only one who wanted to know what had happened to him and he actually felt kind of guilty that he couldn't remember anything at the moment.

He wanted to get rid of the sense of insecurity; wanting to feel the stable ground beneath his feet, not this quicksand he could drown in at any moment.

He turned around, his back towards his team, as he looked around again.

Sasuke pictured Team Taka in front of him, himself standing where he was. Team Taka was worried that he hadn't returned to them in a while.

He still couldn't forgive himself for going to Team Taka and actually leaving Naruto behind, worried and hurt.

He softly spoke the words he dreadfully hated now, though he had found a way to understand himself. "I hurt Naruto again." So soft his team wasn't able to hear it. "I hurt him again."

He felt relief flood through him as he spoke. He wasn't proud, but felt relief all the same.

**OO OO Memory OO OO**

Suigetsu snorted. "What else is new?" he said, crossing his arms, glaring at the raven. Karin shot him a glare as Sasuke looked away, his eyes turning to the ground. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything further as the raven let himself fall against a tree, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Juugo walked towards the raven and placed one of his hands on the slumping shoulder. "Look Sasuke, even though you left our team to join Konoha-" "which we still don't understand, why the hell you did that…" Suigetsu interrupted. Then he let out a loud cry of pain, rubbing the spot Karin had hit.

Karin then beckoned for Juugo to continue. Juugo regained his courage and turned to the raven again, who looked back to him in a mix of relief and gratitude.

"We'll be there for you…. Well, you probably knew that, since you came back to us a couple of times…" Juugo's voice trailed away and he even fell silent for a second before he started again. "And I've been thinking. I don't think it's healthy for you to stay this way. Not only mentally, but you're breaking yourself." He beckoned to Karin and Suigetsu. "We all think this, Sasuke. We know you hate yourself for hurting Naruto and realize that you hurt him even more by running away. That's why you always go back after a week or so."

Juugo's voice started to sound pitiful now and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to be told what he was doing, especially since he knew all too well what he was doing. That. And he hated to be pitied.

"I know I'm throwing myself in a vicious circle, I don't need you to tell me that." He hissed, his body tensing. Juugo pulled his hand back, a little frightened by Sasuke's reaction.

"I…I-I was …" he started, but the words died, and he looked to Karin with a hint of panic. Karin sighed and stood next to Juugo, her hands on her hips.

"Look Sasuke. This is how your life is now; you're with Blondie, you drown yourself in made up guilt and sorrow, and believe that you're hurting the blond by being in his presence.

"Then you run to us, thinking it's best for him, only then to realize you're hurting Blondie even more. You go back, wallow in guilt about leaving and hurting Blondie again. And then the circle repeats itself. It always goes like that, and I hope you realize you're breaking yourself this way.

"It's not healthy. You aren't hurting only yourself, but also Blondie, and us." She added quickly.

Sasuke looked up from the poor leaves he had been glaring at, to focus his gaze on Karin. "Your point?"

Karin narrowed her eyes. "Us or Blondie, which do you choose?"

"Naruto." Sasuke answered without hesitation. The second the name left his mouth, a fist slammed into the bark of the tree he was leaning against, mere inch away from his head. Sasuke's black unfazed eyes looked to Suigetsu.

"What?!" Suigetsu demanded an explanation. "You choose him over us?" he shouted, even though his face was nothing more than a few inches away from Sasuke's.

"Of course. I love him." Sasuke replied, his eyes turning hard once again. Suigetsu snorted and pulled his fist back, giving the Uchiha a glare. He mumbled something about Uchiha's being a bitch and so on, but the boy he was speaking about didn't even move.

Juugo looked hurt by the blunt answer.

Karin sighed, "Sasuke, I can accept that you choose Blondie over us. I can accept that and live with it." the red head ignored Suigetsu's indignant shout. "But, I can't live with the fact that you're willingly destroying yourself."

She sighed again, and then smiled at Sasuke. "We can help you Sasuke. We can get you out of this vicious circle. That way you don't need to hurt yourself."

"Fuck off, I don't need your help." Sasuke hissed back.

Suigetsu snorted. "Says the guy who runs to us every time he hurts his little Blondie…" he made a disgusted face at the nickname for Naruto and Karin shot him a glare.

"Please, Sasuke let us help you." She said, sounding desperate. The raven eyes narrowed even further and his grip around his mask tightened. Karin sighed in defeat, giving Sasuke a pitying look.

Sasuke's eyes glanced at the kunai Karin grabbed from her pouch. He didn't move though. Suigetsu started to grin as he pulled the huge sword from the straps on his back.

Juugo, on the other hand, contradicting the fighting stances his comrades, took and step away from Sasuke. Muttering excuses, he glanced at Karin, Suigetsu, and the raven.

Sasuke glared at Karin and Suigetsu. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, his body tensing.

Karin gave the raven a smile as an apology. "Sasuke, didn't you say you would rather forget everything? That you wanted to forget your sorrow and pain?" she asked.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree, getting ready to fight. "Answer me." He said, his eyes flashing between Karin and Suigetsu.

"We'll make you forget about Blondie, Sasuke. So you can start a new life with us. So you can live peacefully with us and not have to worry about hurting anyone around you." Karin grinned, her eyes shining. "So you can start a new life, without having to remember this horrible past and that stupid blond."

Suigetsu's grin grew wider with every word Karin said, while Juugo looked like he was praying, muttering excuses and avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"We'll make you forget Sasuke. …Everything…" she whispered.

Sasuke knew it was impossible to win this fight. He had certainly grown stronger, but so had his former comrades. And while he was able to easily win in a one to one, this was three against one.

Sasuke knew he would lose, when he fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach which was now bleeding heavily.

Juugo lay unconscious against a tree, his leg bent in a weird way, away from his body. Karin was kneeling on the ground, one of her eyes closed because of the blood that was streaming out of a wound on her head. Suigetsu was leaning on his sword, panting heavily and shaking, but still standing.

Sasuke was panting harder, his breath coming out ragged and short as he felt the blood fill his mouth before he spit it out. "Come on, Sasuke, this if for your own good." Karin panted, leaning on the wrist that wasn't impaled by a needle.

Sasuke made a noise that was supposed to be snort, but it ended in a coughing fit. He wheezed, trying to get as much air as possible.

"Fine." He breathed, giving the red head a defeated look. Karin immediately let out a victory shout, crawling to the man.

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, giving the raven a suspicious look, he used his sword as a walking stick as he tried to prevent Karin from giving Sasuke her chakra. But before he could even say a thing, Sasuke sunk his teeth in Karin's arm. Karin's face, turned into one of pain as she made a hiss, but you could see that she was truly happy now.

Suigetsu frowned, as he saw Sasuke's blood stop and as the face, first one of pain, now relaxed. He raised his sword at the boy, even though he was having trouble standing.

Karin opened her mouth to question Suigetsu's action, when a kunai was put against her neck. "Stupid wench. Did you really think I would give up that easily?" Sasuke smirked.

Karin's face changed into one of pure horror and disbelief, then into a sad one. "We're trying to help you Sasuke!" she cried. She gave the man a sad look, but Sasuke's face remained full of hatred.

"Fuck off." The man hissed. Karin blinked in shock and Sasuke's smirk went wider. But it started to fade as he fell on the ground, on his side. Karin started to smirk and wiped her crocodile tears away. "Did you really think I would fall for that, Sasuke?" she said happily.

Sasuke tried to curse, to move, to do anything, but his body felt heavy and weak. His eyes closing against his will, he felt drowsy. His vision started to fade and he fought against the darkness starting to spread.

"Now you don't need to be afraid, Sasuke." Karin whispered.

Before Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, he muttered only one name in his mind. His everything, the only thing he didn't want to forget. An image of the man smiling flashed before his eyes, before he could only see the black of darkness.

'…Naruto…'

**OO OO OO OO**

A headache, a dull pain went throughout his whole body, thinking that the sun was just a tad too bright. That's how the man felt right now. He opened his eyes, blinking against the sun, which was slightly blocked by the leaves.

A groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, his hand immediately grabbing his head to try and stop the hammer that was pounding into his head.

He looked around, his vision started to sharpen. Then he saw them. Three bodies. They were laying near him, all laying on the ground as if a wind had came from his direction and blown them away from him.

Their faces were peaceful; the woman even had a slight hint of a smile. The three were holding hands, which were covered by signs and lines, along with their wrists and lower arms.

Near his own body was a scroll. There was a title and even text, but most of it was covered with black, like it was scorched. He could make out the word "jutsu", and even the instruction of writing the jutsu on a part of the arms, but the rest was unreadable.

The man looked at the bodies, swallowing as he reached to touch the nearest one, who looked the friendliest, but was huge. He immediately pulled his arms back as the body was cold, ice cold.

Just as he was about to check the other two, the bodies disappeared with a poof, leaving the man confused and terrified in a cloud of smoke. The man closed his eyes on instinct, pulling a mask against his face that he had been holding in his hand. He crawled back, tripped and fell on his back, breathing heavily.

He looked around at the blue sky, and then back to the ground where the bodies had disappeared; not even leaving a trace behind. His heart was racing and his breathing ragged.

The man suddenly looked down, checking his own body, shocked to find himself covered in blood and dirt. He let out a small shout as his eyes widened.

'What happened?' he wondered in panic.

A sudden rustle behind him made him tense and he covered his head with his arms in reflex, turning his body away from the direction the sound had came from. A moment passed as the man shivered, carefully looking at the bush that had created the sound.

"Is somebody there?" he whispered. On one hand, hoping for a reaction, the other, he prayed for silence.

A silence fell and the man looked around, but found nothing familiar.

'Where am I?' he wondered, his panic taking over. He looked at the tiger mask in utter shock. He grabbed it with both his hands, his body shaking as the question rose in his mind.

'…What, the hell, is going on…?'

**OO OO OO OO**

**(1)Taka is the Japanese version for Sasuke's team, which I will be writing now, since I'm sure that's correct. I get reviews all the time "It's Eagle" or "It's Hawk****"; even Wikipedia is confusing me so I decided to do it this way. **

**Well, now we know who erased Sasuke's memories! For some of you this might be a big shock, to others; a boring reaffirmation to what they already thought what was going to happen… Sorry if it was too obvious…**

**Anyway****… Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! They make the inspiration to write! Crazy PurpleSage…? Special thanks to you! **

**The next update is on the 12****th**** of October! Please be patient and look forward to the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

_A sudden rustle behind him made him tense. He covered his head with his arms and turned his body away from the direction the sound had come from. A moment passed as the man shivered, warily looking at the bush that had created the sound._  
_"Is somebody there?" he whispered. Half, hoping for a reaction, half praying for silence._  
_A silence fell and the man looked around, but found nothing familiar._  
_'Where am I?' he wondered, panic taking over. He looked at the tiger mask in utter shock, his body shaking as the question rose in his mind._  
_'…What the hell is going on…?'_

He looked around in confusion, hoping to see somebody who could tell him what was going on and where he was. Maybe this was some kind of trick, some kind of joke from his friends.

His eyes grazed over the spot that once was covered in the three bodies. On his hand and feet he crawled to the spot, coughing because of the remaining smoke. He waved with his hand, and waited till the dust was gone. Then, with his hand he touched the ground, stroking the damp grass. It felt normal. Nothing out of ordinary as far as he could sense.

Slowly, he added pressure on the spot, trying to find a hidden door or room. He didn't even know if what he was looking for, but he hoped he found something. Or maybesomeone who could tell him what was going on. The grass felt soft under his skin, as if he hadn't touched it in a long time. Or had forgotten how it had felt.

The man thought about it. How did he even get here? The only thing he remembered was waking up with those three bodies, which had suddenly disappeared. He searched his weapon's pouch and armor for a walkie-talkie- something that he had used to communicate with- but he couldn't find anything. However, he did found a scroll. Untying the string and opening the scroll, he found that the page was blank. As the man unrolled it he got more and more desperate. There had to be something about why he was there and what he was doing? Reaching the end he threw it away in frustration.  
He counted to ten, told himself to calm down, and sat down on the grass. 'First, think.' He told himself as he closed his eyes.

If he was here he must have had a destination. He had packed lightly, so that must have meant he was prepared for a short distance.

But was he returning home? Was he going away from it? What was he doing, and what did those bodies have to do with it?

The questions rose in his mind, but no answer came to him. It felt like the answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't quite grasp it. He felt himself becoming angry anddesperate at the same time.  
If he couldn't remember, then how was he going to get home? Maybe someone was waiting for him or missing him.

His eye flashed over the scroll and he greedily grabbed it. Rolling it up till there was enough room to write, he searched for a pen.

If the scroll was empty then it must mean that he was meant to write on it. He didn't know what, but it was the simplest conclusion. So if he had to write, he needed a pen.

He scrambled through the weapon's pouch, cutting himself on a kunai on accident. He ignored the pain, though, and the feeling of blood running down his finger.

On the bottom of the pouch, he found a pen and quickly withdrew his hand. He clicked the top and held the pen against the paper. Just as he was about to write things that he did not yet know, the bushes rustled again.

The man looked up, slowly raising his head, his eyes widening as some branches moved. "Hello?" he asked, his body already tensing at the sound.

Again, silence greeted him, but he was sure he had felt something. Maybe a presence or a chakra, but it had quickly disappeared. It had been very small.

Just as he was finished letting his eyes cross the whole area something made a snapping sound and then a big thud was heard a few meters away from him. The man almost yelled at the sudden sound and wanted to dive away from the noise, but his eyes just widened as his gaze went up to look in the trees.

His eyes searched through the trees in slight panic. He was sure he had felt something. A bigger chakra this time. Just a flash, gone in mere second, but it had been there.

The man walked over to the trees, cautiously; carefully. His eyes now narrowed in concentration and his knuckles turned white from the grip on the mask. His other hand firmly held onto the pen and the scroll.

He waited for a moment, listening to the surrounding sounds. As he could only hear the songs of the forest and the sigh of the wind, his body calmed. Maybe it had been a deer or something, or two animals in the trees which he had confused for one. That must be it. He was starting to imagine things. The panic in his body was getting to him. He needed to calm down. He breathed in and out.

Slowly, his senses still sharp, he sat down again and placed the scroll on his lap so he could write. As soon as the pen touched the paper he wrote down words, facts, things he did know.

_Lost. Don't remember. Home? Destination? Mission. Fought. Three bodies. Jutsu. Scroll. _

The man stared at the words. They didn't answer his silent call for answers to his questions. In fact, they seemed to stare mockingly at him, waiting for him to bring up a solution. He threw the pen away and wacked the scroll of his lap, groaning in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair, hissing in pain as he touched a bruise on his head.

He dropped his hand and looked at the hair that was stuck between his fingers. It was pure black, making him think of a raven. The man grabbed one of his bangs and looked at the hair; it almost seemed to give off a blue glow in the sun.

He let his hair, which felt so unfamiliar, drop to the ground. It seemed like everything he did felt unfamiliar; almost unreal. As if he was stuck in a body that didn't belong to him. Captured by a skin that wasn't his, but rather, felt like bars from a prison.

He tried to remember something that was of any importance to be able to return home. But nothing came to mind. It was as if it was just locked inside his head but he couldn't find the key.

A dull pain started to spread through his skull. The raven smashed his fist into the ground, holding back a cry of pain as his knuckles were already covered with dried blood.

The man looked around, panting. He nervously stood up as he started to walk. He had to get out of here.

He needed to get away from here. Not even giving the scroll another look, he walked on; ignoring the pain in his fist, in his head, and the sore feeling that spread over his whole body. He smelled the dried blood and mud covering his body. He felt nauseous, sick, confused, and pain ridden.

He wanted to go away. He wanted to go home. He wanted to return home. He wanted to find out where home is.

The raven walked, but the strength in his body was soon gone, giving him no choice but to rest after only 30 minutes.

Panic started to interrupt his steady breathing, creating short, ragged pants. His eyes sought for something, someone, in his environment, something he could blame for this paranoia.

After barely a minute of resting the raven stood again, turning whenever a shiver ran up his spine, warning him of things that weren't there.

The collected calmness that had existed when he woke up was now gone.

He realized. It came to him. Unknown emotions, shouts of pleading, and discombobulated feelings assaulted him. The raven started to run.

Thanks to the sudden running his wounds reopened, but he didn't pay any attention to the blood that was leaving a trail of red drops behind him.

He needed to get away. He wanted to get away. He ran.

His legs were tired of carrying him. Pain and exhaustion commanded his body to stop. But the raven shook his head, running as fast as he could.

He needed someone. Someone to tell him who he was, where he was, and better yet, how to return home. His vision went blurry. He blinked, wishing the haziness to go away.

But it was too late.

He tripped over something, twisting his body as he fell down to the ground on his side. The raven felt his thumping heart. He covered it with his hand, as if he was scared for someone to hear it. With his other hand he grabbed his head, as if he tried to stop the dull pain from beating and splitting it apart. The adrenaline rushed through his body, questions terrorizing his head, answers remaining unknown.

He felt the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but didn't even try to blink them away. He felt tired, yet restless at the same time.

"How will I go home?" he whispered, the sound of his own voice sounding like a stranger. "I want to go home.

"I want to go home. Get me home." The raven began his own mantra, looking around for any signs of civilization. Looking around for something.

Somewhere in the distance he heard someone shouting, but he didn't even care what was happening around him anymore. He just wanted to go home; to find someone who would comfort him.

The voice grew louder. The raven felt himself torn between wanting them to go away so he could wallow in his own world and, at the same time, wanting them to break the wall and just reach out to him.

There was a silence and then some whispering rustling of the bushes. The man's body tensed, but didn't move. Two unknown chakra's walked up to him. One of them kneeled down beside him.

The raven gasped as a gentle hand brushed away some hair from his eyes. His glance shifted to the woman, but returned to the grass as he saw the look of pity and worry in her eyes.

"Are you in great pain?" the woman whispered softly.

**OO OO OO OO (Back to the Present) **

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked to a spot that seemed familiar to him. Azure eyes scanned the surroundings, determined to remove everything that would get Sasuke out of his concentration. Naruto frowned as he looked at the back of the raven's head.

Sasuke sighed, and then his lips moved as though he was speaking. But Naruto didn't hear any words. Naruto traded glances with his teammates, who nodded to confirm they had seen the very same thing.

Naruto flinched as Sasuke's body suddenly shuddered before it fell towards the ground. "Sasuke!" he shouted, catching the raven around the waist.

Immediately after the full weight of Sasuke's body leaned on his arms Sakura stood beside him, checking his lungs and heart.

"Everything's normal. His heart beat's a little fast, but that might be because he's having a stressful memory."

"You think he's caught in one of his memories again?" Naruto asked, placing Sasuke comfortably against a tree.

Sakura nodded. "We know that he faints when he remembers. It was sudden and nothing actually happened. If he fainted from exhaustion I would've noticed. The only reason he would faint suddenly is from a flashback." The pink haired girl explained.

"Why does he faint every time he remembers something?" Sai wondered aloud.

Sakura frowned. "I think it can be explained as a strain or heavy burden on his body, momentarily releasing the jutsu to allow him to remember something. Sasuke doesn't have the strength to release this jutsu fully, only for a moment.

"In that moment, so much energy is pushed on his body, he faints immediately. In the state of unconsciousness he can remember his memories better because his seal is weakened by the fact that he fainted. At least, that's what I think." Sakura blushed as the three men looked at her in awe. She coughed softly before continuing her talk. "If we knew what kind of jutsu it was, exactly, we could turn the jutsu around and find the key to release it. But since the jutsu is unknown it would be impossible to even try to do something about it."

"We might risk Sasuke's memories getting lost again." Naruto finished.

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. The jutsu is very complex. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a trigger- that if someone is trying to release the jutsu it will activate again."

The team fell silent, everyone waiting patiently, yet nervously, for the raven to awake. After what seemed like an hour, but in fact only were 8 minutes, the boy moved.

Naruto felt the panic rise in his body as Sasuke started to shiver, the raven's hands moving like a shock wave moving through him. Sakura checked the heart and lungs again, but shook her head when she found nothing.

"Naruto, keep his hands down! He might hurt himself if we don't stop him!" Naruto immediately grabbed the pale hands, keeping them on the ground with his own. But it didn't help much as Naruto struggled with Sasuke to stay still. Kakashi pushed down Sasuke's legs. Sai stood beside him, ready with a rope made out of his black ink.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto called out in confusion to the pale, closed eyes.

Naruto wanted to ask Sakura what was going on, but as soon as he raised his head the words got stuck in his throat. Sakura was clearly in panic, her eyes widened and sweat dripping from her forehead. She searched for possible causes which could explain why Sasuke was shaking, her hands shaking when she found none. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped shaking altogether. Sakura let out something close to a gasp.

"Quick, lay him down on the ground!" she shouted and in a mere second Sasuke was down on his back.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head in response.

"I don't know." She gave her sensei a doubting look. "But I'm guessing…this could mean…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence, but everyone around her knew what she meant.

Naruto checked Sasuke's pulse, swallowing as he felt the heart underneath his finger race. "Come on, Sasuke, don't do this to me…" he murmured.

As if the raven had heard him, the eyes snapped open and Sasuke came to as if waking from a nightmare. He gasped, taking in a big gulp of air as he shot up.

A silence fell, more from shock than anything else, till Naruto broke it. "Sasuke, are you alright?!"

Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's eyes, surprised by the sudden shout. He looked around at the faces surrounding him as he tried to take in his environment all at once. "Naruto?"

Naruto's face lit up as soon as the raven called his name. He wanted to shout out in joy but was interrupted when a pair of thin lips covered his own. Slim fingers cupped his face as the raven closed his eyes.

Naruto's eyes only widened when he felt a tongue against his lower lip, a silent beg for him to open up his mouth. His body stiffened when a low moan came from the raven, though it sounded more like he was whining of impatience for him to open his mouth.

**OO OO OO OO**

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke had woken up, of course, and she was happy. A smile had started to show on her face. When Sasuke had called out Naruto's name she had been even more enthusiastic. That was, until her smile faltered. Her breath stuck in her throat and her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and utter horror.

This could be nothing more than a dream. For the girl was sure Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to make-out with him. She could clearly see Sasuke's tongue darting into Naruto's mouth. But luckily for her, though unluckily for Sasuke, Naruto was too busy with being dumbfounded to respond to the passionate kiss.

Sakura let her mouth fall open and in the corner of her eyes she saw Sai and Kakashi displaying their surprise in the same way.

After what seemed like a very long time, Sasuke finally gave up on his attempts to get the other boy to participate in the kiss.

Naruto blinked when Sasuke pulled away with one fast kiss on his lips, but held his hands still on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke?" He asked, still a bit stupefied by the sudden action of his lover. Sasuke gave him a smile.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto opened his mouth, but no syllables left his mouth. Finally, his brain came back to full power. "You're back…" It was nothing more than whisper, yet it sounded almost deafening to himself.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm back…"

**OO OO OO** (Flashback)

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo lay on the ground panting, or rather, wheezing. Trying to inhale as much oxygen as their lungs could manage.

"Do …you …think …it worked?" Karin wheezed.

The two men didn't even try to respond. They were tired, needed to get back their energy, and were not too keen on wasting it with talking.

After a minute or two they found it less hard to breathe again and were even able to sit up. Juugo looked around, trying to figure out their location. "I think we need to go west if we want to find Sasuke."

"I hope it worked, that mother fucking bastard jutsu hurts like hell!" Suigetsu cursed, his colorful language now having all the colors of the rainbow.

Karin rolled with her eyes. "If it hadn't worked that explosion wouldn't have occurred. Now we only need to put dolls in our places for the final stage of the jutsu."

The three nodded and stood. Slowly, they made their way to an unconscious Sasuke lying peaceful on the grass. Karin gave a sigh of relief. Briefly, she kneeled down by the pale body and did a short medical check.

"He's fine."

"That bastard better be." Suigetsu snorted. "Especially after what we've been through for him."

"Too bad he won't remember us when he wakes up." Juugo sighed.

Karin gave a sad smile of her own. "It's for his own good. You know that."

The arms of team Taka were covered with the lines for the jutsu. The three made clones and laid them down. Soon the clones closed their eyes, as if they had gone to sleep while Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo poured chakra in the clone's bodies. Karin glanced from time to time at the unconscious raven, her expression becoming more and more worried by the second.

"Karin…" Juugo said, giving her a pitying look. "Are you su-"

"I'm sure!" Karin half shouted and Juugo flinched. The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"We understand," Suigetsu said, shocking his teammates a little bit. "We should get this over with."

After a short silence, Suigetsu grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in a veil holding ink. He tucked up the sleeves of his perfect copy and started to write. Karin and Suigetsu were surprised by Suigetsu expressing his feelings. He wasn't one to express anything other than anger or say what he felt. He just wasn't the type to show how he felt. Suigetsu's emotion could be easily read through his body language rather than his speech.

Soon Karin and Juugo followed Suigetsu's actions and started to write the inscriptions on their copies' arms.

After it was done they took a step back to look at their handy work. "We should go…Sasuke's going to wake up soon." Karin whispered. The others nodded, but none of them actually moved. Suddenly, Karin moved and kneeled at Sasuke's side. Stroking away some hair form his forehead, she smiled. "May you find true happiness now." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on the pale forehead.

Team Taka walked away from the four bodies, all seeming to be asleep. "Good luck. We tried the bloody jutsu on the dolls." Suigetsu murmured, getting into position. The three raised their arms, their palms pointing to the three bodies.

This was it. The point of no return had arrived. Karin took a deep breath. From this point on, after they were done, Sasuke would reborn. Sasuke would know the horrible things that had happened in his life. He would find happiness. They hoped.

**OO OO OO (still a flashback….just a different one! XD)**

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo didn't move. They almost looked like vultures waiting for their dying prey to let out its last breath. The Jutsu had worked, now they only needed to wait for the leading character to awake.

After what had seemed like hours, sleeping beauty finally woke up. Karin bit on her lip as Sasuke grabbed his head. She needed to stop herself from running towards her friend. But she knew that it would only scare him if she walked up to him and asked him to bite her arm.

Team Taka watched their former teammate looking around in distress. When Sasuke noticed the bodies he crawled to them. "You think they would've disappeared…" Juugo said, his eyes not leaving Sasuke. When the bodies disappeared, as if on cue, Sasuke disappeared under a cloud of smoke.

"They only needed to come in contact with something containing chakra." Karin hissed, straining to keep track of Sasuke in the smoke.

After the smoke had cleared Sasuke found a scroll. Karin watched with a sad look as the raven became terrified, jumping by the slightest sound. But she knew that this was for the best.

Sasuke flinched when he felt a presence. Team Taka, who was on the top of the trees surrounding the man, also felt the small presence, but were able to locate the rabbit quite easily.

Juugo watched the rabbit disappear in his burrow, ignorant of the panic he was causing to the person on the other side of the bush.

Suigetsu smirked as Sasuke let out a very high pitched version of 'hello?'. He walked further to the edge of the branch he was standing when it suddenly broke under his weight. Suigetsu immediately jumped away, landing on a different branch as the other one fell to the ground.

Karin gave him a glare and motioned for them to run away, out of sight. Team Taka didn't hesitate, as they ran off. Neither of them dared to turn around, none dared to say anything. The rest of the travel was spent in silence.

After an hour of running Team Taka stopped in an open field. They looked at each other and then nodded. Each one of them ran into a different direction, only to disappear out of sight from the others.

Their mission had been accomplished. Now they would try to find peace, luck, and fate.

**OO OO OO**

**I know. This chapter sucks and it took me way to long. I'm sorry. *sigh* Well, at least I'm fully recovered and ready to make the last chapter! After that I will immediately start with the new story. Which is going to be fun since I'm full of new ideas^^! I wish you a happy holidays and I will see you guys again around the end of January with the next chapter!**

**Thanks for everyone who's been supporting me! I love you girls and without you….I wouldn't be able to do this!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! *bows politely*

I'm so sorry, but I'm going to quit writing for a while. Lately it's been very difficult for me to write, and I have no motivation or inspiration at all. So writing is a stress motivator for me, I'll explain why this is not so good for me. (^.^;;)

One a Saturday I just came back from shopping, walking to my house with my sister when I got surprised by a couple of kids. My heartbeat went up, like normal. But the weird thing was, it wouldn't go down. When I arrived home I was exhausted, even though I only walked for less than 5 minutes. Also, the beating was so rough and loud that my whole body moved with it. It went away after a while, but not entirely.

When it was Monday I jumped on my bike to go to school, but after a minute or so the beating started again and I was having trouble breathing. I called my aunt, since my parents were in London for their wedding anniversary. I went to the doctor and I was told I have a fast heartbeat. My heartbeat is 10% faster than normal, which makes me very sleepy, tired and most of all, scared. Apparently, I was taking too much stress than my body could handle, and when my body was in a peaceful state and suddenly got stressed again my heart thought that it was okay to let it all out. I had a kind of heart attack and am now taking medicine and need checkups regularly. :(

I need to take a break from jobs, possible stress motivators and most of all, school for at least a couple of months. I really hate this situation. My boyfriend, family and friends, and of course, all my readers, support in more ways than one, which makes me very happy. I'll update when I have something, but of course I can't guarantee anything! I hope though that I'll find back my inspiration soon and get out of this stupid writers block, and of course my heartbeat will slow down. ;)

But despite anything, I do love writing and I'm currently working on a book from time to time. I'll never quit fan fiction, but for now it's better if I take a big break from anything. I hate though, that I can't go to school for full days. Normally I would shout out that I hate school. But when you're sitting home, only being able to sleep and taking medicine, I miss my friends and even my teachers! O,o

It has been going on for a week or 3 now, and luckily, I've been able to do more things. Of course, I'll keep a good eye on my heart, since….I kinda need it…xP Though the situation sounds pretty depressing, I'm doing fine, for my standard now anyway. I'm staying positive, mostly because depression is the last thing I want! So please do your best to cheer me up! *bows*

I'm happy that it happened like this, than that I wouldn't have noticed it and would end up with some chronicle heart problems for the rest of my life. Rather a break now, then for the rest of my life. So, again, I'm sorry that I'll be quitting for a while, but please be kind! .^,^.

Mata ne! *waves*

Btw, don't picture me filled with medicine, struck to bed and looking like skeleton. Cause, I'm not… xD I'm doing fine, I'm still my happy me and I still have an obsession with yaoi… *drool* ;D


End file.
